Una ayuda más no esta de más
by Beatriz Montiel
Summary: El regreso de alguien a quien seguramente todos odiamos....
1. Corporación Hellsing

**Bueno, esta es mi primer fic de Helsing, espero que sea de su agrado. He tratado de involucrar a todos los personjes de la serie y los de mi propia invensión, me ha costado mucho escribirla, pues me demora el hecho de investigar varios aspectos de la serie y los datos que escribo para armar esta historia.**

**

* * *

**

**Corporación Hellsing**

Durante una fría noche de otoño, cerca de las 9:00 pm, se celebraba una feria típica a la mitad de un parque muy conocido de esa ciudad. Los niños se divertían subiendo y bajando de los juegos mecánicos, personas vendiendo cosas, comida y dulces; los padres hastiados del gasto inútil que sus hijos hacían, jóvenes parejas divirtiéndose. Cuando, sin aviso, se escuchó el sonido de una bala, que rompía el aire, entre la multitud.

- nos volvemos a ver, parásito -rompió apenas audible de una voz jovial de un personaje inminentemente aterrador y no por el hecho que portara dos armas.

- si… - susurró el agraviado que de sus mangas sacó unas cuchillas- el Vaticano me mandó para devolverte al infierno. Conde…

- ¡El infierno! Ja… me castigaría más el cielo. – sonrió, mirando a los ojos – Bien sacerdote Judas… ¿A quién le pedirás que salve tu sucia existencia?

Las personas del lugar huían con niños en brazos, que ante la situación el parque se despejó, casi por completo.

- "Oh Dios escucha cuando me quejo; me amenaza el enemigo, guarda mi vida. Escóndeme del complot de los malvados y de las maniobras criminales..."- repitió tan rápido que entre el silencio, apenas se entendía.

- jajajaja- soltó sin miedo - ¿Salmo 64? "Los calumniadores serán castigados"¿de qué te sirve eso sacerdote Judas?

- "Por qué de tu maldad te jactas tanto que te sientes fuerte que te sientes fuerte en tu injusticia y meditas en los crímenes todo el día?" – oró – Salmo 52 – dijo seguro retando al ser maligno que enfrente de él sonreía y miraba bajando la mirada dejando ver sus ojos peculiarmente rojos. – Dios algún día te perdonará, pero primero debes morir.

- Amen. – dijo el conde disparando dos balas una de cada arma correspondiente - ¡Seras! – Grito – No me decepciones… -susurró.

- el otro vampiro esta aquí, Dios te bendiga- rió.

- buaaag! – asqueó. – sus bendiciones me llevaron a lo que soy… Muchos me dicen "monstruo", pero no me entienden... soy un terrible monstruo, a nadie le gusta que de quiten su mérito. Jeje.

El sacerdote, corrió cerca de una fuente artificial que corría del piso al aire. "Escondiéndose" del vampiro, serás disparó la primera bala, que declaró la posición del sacerdote.

- Alexander Anderson – comenzó a silbar, resonando el agudo sonido por el parque. – ahí está.. – disparó, impactando dos balas mas en su cabeza. – faltan 2 más. – rió.

Corrió hacia la siguiente fuente casi del lado contrario del extenso parque.

- Ahí estás- y sin duda lanzó la cuchilla atravesando el estomago del individuo. Logró distinguir que el cuerpo caía.

Otra persona más se acercaba a tomar el cuerpo, logró distinguir a Seras, por lo que dio por hecho que su misión había terminado.

- ¿Estás bien? No cierres los ojos ¡mírame! No pierdas la mirada. – clamó Serás al cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo – My master… - susurró.

La brisa de la fuente golpeaba sutilmente las caras de ambos personajes, el ruido de la fuente hacían imposible que algún humano escuchara los gritos de socorro, así que los reservó sus gritos.

- Quédate aquí, cuando sepa lo que hizo, no sé que salmo recitará esta vez, jeje, moriría por ver la cara de este imbécil rogar por la vida de este humano.- se esfumó.

Anderson, trataba de mirar con más atención, lo que sucedía, ninguno se movía, pero tenia una muy mala impresión. Detrás de el la silueta del monstruo le sonrió, desapareciendo. "acércate para ver tu mayor obra, sacerdote traidor". Anderson sudó frió, que el conde le hablara no era buena señal. Así que caminó hasta Seras con cuchilla en mano, para clavarla en el corazón de la Nosferatu.

- oye, no te duermas, mírame. Amo… ¿Qué tanto vas a demorar? La humana se muere. – miró al humano.

- ¿humano?- pausó – viendo a la joven tirada en el piso sangrando por la boca y narices.

Sus ojos no daban crédito, había matado a un humano… miró dejando caer la cuchilla y decepcionado se colocó detrás de ella.

- "In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen." - dibujó una cruz con su dedo índice y continuó – "el señor es mi pastor y nada me falta…

Jajaja, haz matado a uno de los que defiendes¿qué se siente, sacerdote traidor¿ves su sangre? Esta muriendo… ¿Ahora qué harás¿Cómo le dirás a Erico Maxwell qué mataste a una humana? No te querrá dar la visita a la galería! Ja¿ves cómo tu dios no interviene en estos casos de desesperación¡eso mismo sentí yo!

- … en verdes pastos él me hace reposar – siguió sin dar oídos a lo que decía – A las aguas de descanso me conduce,… – La chica vomitó sangre.

Aguanta chica, alguien vendrá – dijo Seras.

Levántate Serás, déjalo con su muerto… jajaja.

-Amo – interrumpió Seras, pero Su amo le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, y seras acomodó la cabeza de la chica en el piso.

- … y reconforta mi alma… - El sacerdote continúo.

Seras y el conde se alejaban, éste último con una amplia sonrisa. Solo se oían los susurros del sacerdote Anderson, en lo lejos un carro negro les esperaba.

- ¿Todo ha salido bien?- Dijo una voz femenina.

- No. Aún no he terminado, hay un humano, una chica… la quiero. – afirmó. – Está muriendo, El sacerdote de Iscariote la asesinó.

Alucard, no permitiré a otro vampiro más en la Organización Hellsing - gruñó.

Que bueno que aceptó mí propuesta sir Hellsing. – sonrió Alucard.

¡Te he dicho que no! – aseguró con ímpetu.

Gracias Sir. Vamos Seras el Sacerdote ya huyó, y es una noche maravillosa. – sonrió.

- Amo¿Para qué me necesita? Yo no la morderé. – aseguró Seras, no muy fiada de lo que alucard le decía.

- es realmente increíble. Tú esclava es más sensata que tú – Dijo Integra. Dio la vuelta y subió al auto – Seras…

- Seras… - Llamó Su amo, La vampiresa miró hacia ambos lados sin saber que hacer – Quédate con Sir..

Yes, my master. – se paró frente a la puerta.

Alucard avanzó hacia el parque y se dirigió a paso lento hacia el cuerpo del herido yaciendo en el suelo, se inclinó sobre ella, dejando su cara frente a la de ella.

- Abre los ojos – ordenó- aún no estas muerta. ¿Por qué cierras los ojos si no quieres morir? – se quitó los lentes, dejando al descubierto sus atigrados ojos rojos.

- por que me duele, imbécil – Susurró escupiendo sangre. - ¿Quién eres?

- Tienes valor… - me gusta, no te rindas. No seas una frágil muñeca de trapo destruible en cualquier momento. Mi ama me llama Alucard. – dijo sonriendo - se irguió.

- alucar…d . O Drácula… increíble, me estoy muriendo y un muerto me dice que no me rinda. – sonrió- ¿A qué vienes? No me haz dejado morir tranquila¿sientes envidia, Vampiro?

-¿envidia? Jeje… inteligencia, no me equivoco. Estoy muy seguro, desde que mordí a Mina Harker. El asunto es éste. Sé que no quieres morir esta hermosa noche, a sí qué te ofrezco venir conmigo y Seras. No te puedo obligar, es tú decisión… - sonrió- El sacerdote te bendijo, si mueres irás al cielo, pero yo sé que aún no es tu tiempo, y tu sangre corre como un riachuelo. Tic Tac, Tic Tac, el reloj camina rápido y tu vida esta corriendo lejos de ti. Decide.

- Ni con mil bendiciones iría al cielo… - Alucard sonrió, cínicamente – A sí que hazlo, moriré de cualquier forma.

- No, te equivocas. Volverás a nacer. – La abrazó de tal manera que su boca quedó cerca de su cuello - ¿Por qué no cierras los ojos?

- Quiero ver que harás… - dijo – esperando la mordida, que al suceder, apretó los ojos y las manos, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Haz perdido mucha sangre, descansa – La cargó entre sus brazos y salió del parque, Seras se levantó del piso. – Seras, entra al carro.

- Si, amo – Seras jamás había visto al conde sin el bordó. Iba a entrar al asiento del copiloto, pero sir Hellsing le dijo que se sentara junto a ella, Alucard iría adelante con su "juguetito".

Alucard abrió la puerta y se acomodó la chica sobre sus piernas. Sintió la cabeza de la chica nueva reposar en su pecho, lo que de alguna forma "invadió su espacio". ¿Extraño?


	2. Todo cambia

**Después del sermón de Alexander, creo que comienza lo interesante, espero haber capturado lo mejor posible la esencia de cada uno de ellos sin llegar a atiborrarlos de algunas de sus características. Mil gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Todo cambia**

Al regresar a Inglaterra, Alucard sin más la acomodó sobre su cama – Ataúd, y salió de ahí, puesto que ya suponía lo que lady Hellsing le diría.

- My master – a travesó la pared – Do you need me?

- yes, Alucard. Veo que no haz perdido el toque. Solo te diré que esa chica no es mi problema, tú la mordiste, tu verás su bien.

- y eso… ¿Debería darme miedo? – Aseguró mirando firmemente a su ama.

- No creo que cuidar de una niña te dé miedo Alucard, pero te dije cuando mordiste a Seras "Que no se te haga una afición" y tal parece que es así. Cuídala si es tan especial como tú dices. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto… Esta es tú problema. – Aseguró.

-Si, mi ama. Esta es mi problema.- Desapareció. Lady Hellsing miró fijamente el cuadro de su padre aún acomodado en la pared, pensando que habría sido lo "especial" que su sirviente había visto en esa.

A la tarde siguiente, despertó, encontrando a Alucard recostado en su sillón con las piernas y la cabeza en los reposabrazos y sosteniendo una copa de vino. No se le veía tan tranquilo, así que pensó que lo mejor era salir de ese lugar, antes de que a ella le tocara aguantar el azote.

- ¿A dónde pretender ir chica? – dijo tomando un sorbo y mirando al techo.

- Afuera, le ví molesto, así que pensé en mejor dejarlo tranquilo. Pero veo que es una mala idea. – dijo regresando a la cama. - ¿en dónde …

- En la mansión Hellsing… - no le dejó terminar la pregunta. – Esta casona le perteneció a Van Hellsing. Integra es su tataranieta o bisnieta, he perdido la cuenta, Lady Integra, como le llamarás, es mi ama. Y yo "trabajo" aquí siendo su chacha. Aquí verás hasta lo que pensabas increíble, aprenderás a matar monstruos. Yo te enseñaré personalmente, serás una asesina igual que yo.

- Seras¿es una asesina? – dijo.

- No, ella es un respaldo de la fuerza armada de Hellsing. Te contaré la historia: hay tres "corporaciones" o como les quieras llamar, una es la organización 13º de Iscariote, de esta pertenece el sacerdote que te lastimó, ellos eliminan vampiros y licántropos principalmente, pero igual, a los herejes; Millenium, formada por no-humanos, o personas no humanas, pero no inmortales como tu, Seras y yo, creen en la fuerza bélica, su jefe fue la mano derecha de Hittler, quieren iniciar la tercera guerra mundial y finalmente, nosotros Organización Hellsing, fundada por Van Hellsing, nos dedicamos a cazar vampiros, se supone que el vaticano y la reina nos apoya, pero realmente eso es basura, somos protestantes, el vaticano jamás nos brindaría un apoyo sincero. – se sentó correctamente, para luego pararse y caminar hacia la joven novata. – Y tú… eres mi nueva esclava, me dirás amo, igual que en Drácula de Bram Stoker. Solo obedecerás ordenes directas mías, ni la misma Hellsing puede darte una orden, dormirás durante el día, en la noche comienza tu vida, nada de plata, lo lamentarías toda tu muerte¿sabes disparar? Supongo que no. Aprenderás a defenderte, bajo ninguna circunstancia podrás salir de aquí, salvo entrenamientos o yo te llame. No te pueden ver caminando por toda la mansión como una sonámbula.

- Que forma tan sutil de decir que Lady Hellsing no está de acuerdo con esto, bien, y ¿cuándo comienzo? – dijo sin saber que le esperaba.

- justo ahora, la noche empieza, ven conmigo- ambos salieron al patio de pruebas que se ubicaba en la parte trasera de la casona. Sir Hellsing miraba profundamente, mientras que su mayordomo Walter, le llevaba una taza de té.

- Veo Madame, que Lord Alucard ha tomado enserio sus órdenes, jamás le ví enseñando a Seras. – Dijo punzando el orgullo de la dama.

- Así es. Jamás le había visto haciendo eso, se ve hasta más… humano. Por otro lado, siempre ha tomado enserio mis órdenes, Walter¿Cuál es tu asombro? – se escudó.

- Verlo, practicando, enseñándole sus secretos, será una gran draculina¿No opina igual, ama?

- mmm – dudó – supongo que eso fue lo que vió en ella. – sinceró.

- Bajaré por su cena sir. – Dijo Walter – con permiso. – avanzó.

- No. Bajaré yo. – dio vuelta mirando a walter – lleva la cena al patio de atrás, veremos que tan buena es.

Salieron de la habitación, y caminaron a través de los vestíbulos hasta el patio. Se acomodó de tal forma que podía ver el entrenamiento, pese a la poca iluminación. Solo miró a ambos sentados en el espeso pasto, platicando entre ellos.

- No me he presentado, amo. Mi nombre es Helena Pruitt Aldecoa. Soy de México. Estudiaba Arte, filosofábamos y todo eso, a mí particularmente me aburría, prefería dibujar.

- Pruitt… es un apellido inglés. Tú padre es inglés. Eso explica que hacías aquí. Bueno, supongo que tu familia ya se ha de haber enterado que estas

"muerta". El sacerdote judas le ha de haber dicho y sin cuerpo que llorar, será difícil. – dijo con tal tranquilidad que le extrañó mucho a Helena. – Como te dije mi nombre es Alucard, sirvo a la familia Hellsing. Es lo que necesitas saber, lo demás sobra.

- ¿Eres Vlad Tepes? – preguntó esperando un no. – se cuenta eso de ti.

- ¡Vaya Gente! Como te dije no hay más que debas saber de mi. – se levantó. Y desapareció.

- Vaya que es extraño. – dijo levantándose, caminó hacia donde estaba sir Hellsing. – Bonita noche madame. – Sir sorbió el té y Helena caminó hacia la entrada

- Quédate – dijo Alucard, sentado enfrente de Integra – creo que hay que aclarar las cosas. – Helena miró desconcertada, hace un segundo él no estaba ahí.

- Si, amo. – tomó asiento a un lado de Lady Integra.

- Yo no tengo que decir. – dijo Integra

- ¿Segura ama? – Insinuó – yo creo que hay cosas que quiere saber, por que no pregunta.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – dijo áspera.

- veintitrés – dijo insegura. Helena miró casi con miedo la mirada que lady dirigía a Alucard.

- ¡veintitrés Alucard! Es una niña. – gritó. - ¿sabes cuántos años tiene él?

- ¿500 y algo? – dijo todavía mas nerviosa.

- tiene buen ojo – rió Alucard – pero fallaste, 577.

- Así es, 577 años! – exclamó en descontento. - ¿Por qué tan bien a ella le desgraciaste su vida?!

- desgracié su muerte, si es lo que trató de decir ama; además fue su decisión, yo no forzo a nadie a que sea como yo, usted lo sabe… AMA.

- Hay muchas formas de forzar Alucard, tú lo sabes mejor que yo – dijo tentativamente.

- Lady, si me lo permite, fue mi decisión, yo no quería morir – alucard sonrió abiertamente. – como usted dice soy joven.

- dime una cosa más niñita… ¿A quién le debes lealtad? – tentó a Helena esperando que ella diera su palabra.

- A mi amo. – Indicó - creo que debo practicar disparos, con el permiso de ambos.

- ¿Para qué quería su palabra? – gruñó.

- La tentaba, Alucard, yo creo que Hellsing no necesita otro vampiro –comentaba mientras se tomaba el último sorbo de té.

- Este vampiro no es de Hellsing… – se paró recargando las manos en la mesa e inclinándose de tal forma que quedaron cara con cara. - … es de Alucard, ama – se desvaneció.

- ¿Cuál es el problema de este? – pensaba para sí misma. Walter atravesaba la puerta con la cena de Sir Hellsing.

- Ha discutido con el vampiro¿verdad? – mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa y servía la cena.

- Al parecer Walter. – Tomó el plato – le molesta profundamente que toquen el tema de esa vampira. ¿Por qué crees que sea?

- No sé ama, talvez Lord Alucard esta cambiando, siempre ha sido muy protector con sus sirvientes. Sin duda a la Srita. Helena le ha tocado la mejor parte del amo Alucard. En mi opinión, algo pasó dentro del parque que hizo que el conde pusiera especial atención en ella. – se acomodó de su lado.

- Siéntate Walter. Necesito compañía – mientras Walter se sentaba, Integra pensaba en la posibilidad que Walter había dicho. – O… Simplemente es su ego. Le dije que era su problema y el dijo que se haría cargo de ella.

- Pues ahí lo tiene, Lady. – Recargó sus codos – Alucard solo quiere retarla.

Mientras en la sala de disparos, Helena, trataba de acertar aunque fuera un tiro, de los cuales todos eran muy malos, dejó la pistola recostada en una mesa, se quitó los protectores de oídos y los lentes protectores, se sentó y revisó el arma, que curiosamente parecía pesar una pluma. Pensaba en las vacaciones de verano, donde con su mejor amigo surfeaba en las costas de México. "vaya" pensaba "creo que jamás regresaré a sentir una ola" sonrió. – Ahora ni el sol puede darme en la cara – esbozó una sonrisa.

- puedes andar en la claridad, no en el sol, ningún humano lo soportaría – atravesó la pared - ¿Cómo vas con los disparos? – miro al maniquí estaba casi intacto, tenia solo un tiro "acertado" y eso que en brazo. Alucard miró resignado, tomo el arma y disparo al piso, no hubo explosión – solo diste uno, de 15 municiones¡vaya! Eso si me espanta, podría confiarte mi vida. – ella miró al piso un poco apenada. – Ven, te explicaré como funciona.


	3. La primera noche

**La primera noche**

Pasada ya unas semanas, Lady Integra, recibió noticias.

- Hace unos días, se ha corrido el rumor que un lobo anda suelto, muerde específicamente a niños entre los 8 y 11 años de edad. La última vez fue visto alrededor de las 8 de la noche, en la esquina de la 14 y la 12 de blumontain street. – indicó Walter, entregando fotos de los niños mordidos.

- ¿Ya han llamado a Alucard? – indicó seria.

- Por supuesto. – Al momento, Alucard se asomaba por el techo y luego bajando quedando hincado frente a Sir Hellsing.

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes Lady Integra? – dijo cabizbajo y seriamente.

- Encuentra y destruye a ese lobo. – Dijo.

- bien, creo que será una noche maravillosa. – rió abiertamente. Mientras salía, vio a Helena recargada en el marco de la puerta principal, viendo como el escuadrón salía. Seras se acercaba a ella y le entregaba una glock de 13 milímetros. Y se iba. – Vienes conmigo, veamos cuanto haz avanzado, te servirá de fogueo.

Al llegar aun callejón, aparentemente normal, estaba con mucha gente caminando y ella miraba de lado a lado.

- ¿no cree que hay mucha gente?- dijo mirando a su amo.

- Yo solo veo un montón de comida para perro – buscaba al licantropo.

- ¿Nadie nos va ayudar? – dijo

- No. Nosotros somos el refuerzo, mira allá, allá y allá – señalando norte, este y oeste respectivamente – son franco tiradores.

- No los veo, creo que están muy lejos de mí vista – dudó.

- Esfuérzate un poco – le indicó – reconocerás a esas personas. Solo Forza tu vista, nosotros tenemos como una especie de zoom en las pupilas, podemos ver a partir de los 2 km de distancia, creo que eso es suficiente.

- mmm tiene razón veo a Seras me está haciendo una seña, y dos hombres más. Esto es …

- ¿Increíble? Aprenderás varias cosas. Y también recuerdo haberte dicho que verías cosas increíbles, como eso. Y sangre, no se te olvide la sangre.

- Ud. Lee la mente, ¿verdad? – dijo extrañada y casi asustada ya era como la tercera vez que completaba su frase.

- Si – dijo y sin más miro hacía el callejón de dónde salía un majestuoso lobo corriendo. Qué saltó por encima de ellos, Alucard disparó, pero ninguno de los de los disparos atravesó su corazón. – ¡Demonios!

- ¡Por el callejón! – gritó un soldado disparando a quema ropa al animal.

Alucard, rió y sin más se esfumó convirtiéndose en niebla. Helena corrió hacia el lugar, mientras Alucard jugaba un poco (como era su costumbre) con el hombre lobo.

- ¡Amo, dispárele! – gritó Helena, al no ver dicho disparo, se hincó, apuntó al blanco, pero el lobo corrió hacia ella brincando por encima. Ella miró asustada y disparó. El pesado animal cayó encima de ella aplastándola contra el antiguo pavimento. - ¡Ayuda!

- solo levántalo – dijo y sin más dio vuelta sobre él- ¿qué esperas?

- Estoy mal acomodada, si pudiera levantarlo ya lo hubiera hecho. ¿Por favor? - informó - ¿Por favor? – No hubo acción - ¡levántalo! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Me está asfixiando con su pelo!

- Levántalo, como puedas –exigió.

- Bien, GRACIAS. – Con el brazo, trató de levantarlo y apenas pudo quitárselo de encima el lobo cayó boca arriba sobre el pavimento, se reclinó encima de él – Le dí en la cabeza. – acercándose más.

- Yo no haría eso – dándole la espalda, en ese momento, el lobo se levantó y la tomó por los hombros para morderla, ella levantó la pistola y apunto el cañón al corazón y disparó.

- No había muerto, ¿Por qué no me dijo? – reclamó, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente; Alucard logró sentir el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Helena y silbaba al son de este.

- Los hombres lobos mueren con una bala de plata en el corazón, daga, estaca, o lo que sea, pero plata bendecida por un sacerdote. – explicaba mientras la volteaba a ver. – El objetivo ha sido silenciado…

En ese momento, los francotiradores se movieron nuevamente. Pero ahora para regresar a la mansión.

- ¿Cómo van teniente? - Dijo Integra por teléfono.

- El objetivo ha sido silenciado. Señora el ejecutor fue una chica, no sé quién es, ni siquiera había sido informado que existía este otro vampiro.

- Ese vampiro no es de Hellsing, a sí que no tenias por qué ser informado. – Colgó el teléfono.

Helena se levantó aún temblando y caminó hacia a su amo, se sentó en el piso y esperó órdenes.

- Lo hiciste bien para ser la primera vez que matas a un monstruo – le tendió la mano para que se levantara del piso – Aún tiemblas, regresemos a la mansión debes estudiar, aprenderás como matar a los diferentes monstruos.

- creo es lo mejor, amo. – Se paró - ¿Sir no enojará? Se supone que ud. Mataría al licántropo.

- No creo, es como si yo lo hubiera hecho. De cualquier forma eso a ti no importa – remató.

Estando en la mansión, encontraron a Walter, Alucard se acercó y habló con él un lapso muy corto. Se dirigió a Helena, indicándole que se acercara. Helena se acercó, Walter le sonrió, ella igual lo hizo.

- No había visto a nadie más que a Victoria Seras, es agradable conocer más gente. – dijo feliz pero aún temblando. – mi nombre es Helena Pruitt Aldecoa.

- Walter C. Dornez, un placer señorita, el conde Alucard me encomendó un pequeño trabajo, el cuál ya está listo. Acompáñeme. – caminó bajando a los calabozos, un calabozo anterior al del fondo (donde Alucard duerme .), entró. Helena y Alucard le siguieron todo el tiempo y de igual forma entraron.

- ¡Vaya! Es inmensa. No es precisamente la habitación más iluminada del planeta, pero definitivamente es hermosa. - Miró emocionada, la habitación con todo lo necesario para que estuviera entretenida, entre los que destacaban muuuchos libros de monstruos y demonios.

- Me alegra profundamente que le haya agradado, no le conocía, así que cubrí lo más indispensable de un vampiro y una joven. – rió Walter. – Esta es su arma, es algo sencillo – alzó un portafolios plateado – es una Glock, 15 mm pesa 24kg, imposible de alzar por un humano a menos que tenga una mano biónica. Hecha de acero inoxidable y recargas de uranio explosivas y expansivas, ningún freak lo soportaría, ni el mismo Alucard. Ideal para usd. Que aún aprende a disparar, semi automática. Ya están bendecidas.

- Mágnifico Walter – dijo Alucard sonriendo – es perfecta para ella – la levantó – es un poco más ergonómica que la mía.

- bueno, conde, la tecnología avanza. – admitió Walter – busqué lo más aceptable para sus manos.

- Gracias Sr. Walter – miró el arma - ¿puedo? Debe pesar mucho.

- Tómala – se la entregó Alucard, Helena puso las dos manos rígidas, pues 24kg es bastante pesado para una chica de 23 años.

- Woow!!! ¡Parece una pluma! – La aventó al aire ligeramente repetidas veces - ¿seguro que está hecho de metal?

- Por supuesto – aseguró bruscamente – me retiro, queda en su habitación – salió cerrando la puerta de la "habitación".

- Es realmente maravilloso, tiene todo para distraerme, veamos – se dirigió hacia los libros – hombres lobos…

- hay algo más – dijo Alucard caminando hacia el mismo librero, abrió un cajón y de ahí sacó un block de dibujo y una gama de lápices de arte. – Para ti, estudiabas artes, pensé que talvez te distraería más. Y te tranquilizará cuando te pase algo que te entristezca o al revés.

- Gracias, Amo – sus ojos se entristecieron- pensé que… No sé. Que sería algo así como un esclavo negro o algo así, pero la verdad es que no es así.

- Bueno, te diré algo; mientras yo sea tu amo, créeme, procuraré tú bien. – se dirigió a la puerta – No cuentes lo que te acabo de decir – señaló haciendo una pistola con los dedos pulgar e índice. – Estudia acerca de los lobos.

- Si, amo.- tomó el libro de licántropos. Y se puso a leer. Alucard salió del lugar


	4. Si que eres especial

**¿Qué les pareció la discusión? espero que en algo se parezca el como discuten los dos personajes principales**

**

* * *

**

**Si que eres especial**

Al correr de los meses, Helena cada día, como es lógico, era más diestra, disparaba y se movía con más precisión, ya podía también atravesar paredes y otras cosas que aún el mismo Alucard no sabía que podía.

Alrededor de las 10pm Lady Integra llamó personalmente a Alucard, pues al parecer había problemas. Alucard caminó unos cuantos pasos y llamó a Helena, por primera vez ella también entraría a la oficina de sir Hellsing junto con Walter, Victoria Seras y Alucard.

- Parece ser algo muy importante, ven – atravesó el muro, Seras y Walter entraron por la puerta y finalmente Helena atravesó el muro que para el asombro de muchos la recibieron estupefactos.

- ¡Atraviesas paredes! Increíble ¿Cuándo aprendiste? – exclamó Seras quien no aguantó la euforia, ella aún no había siquiera intentado atravesar la pared.

- Hace algunos días, apenas comienzo. –rió apenadamente.

- no estamos aquí para adular los triunfos de otros¿Qué haces tú aquí, tú no eres de la organización Hellsing? – se dirigió Integra a Helena de forma muy despectiva. Alucard miró receloso la acción y pidió a Helena acomodarse a su lado, telepáticamente (sí. Ya sabía telepatía como él)

- Bien – Integra se sentó en su mueble y tomó una carpeta entre sus manos – En una fabrica abandonada al sur de la ciudad, hay una horda de vampiros atacando a quién se le ponga enfrente, no importa si son niños o ancianos, son monstruos. La orden es encontrar y destruir. ¿Entendido? – encendió un puro, todos salieron del lugar como lo habían hecho anteriormente. Excepto Walter quien se quedó con Sir en la oficina.

Llegaron al lugar indicado y efectivamente veían mucha gente ahí, comenzó la misión y se inició el revuelo, balas pasaban por todos lados, ya casi no quedaban vampiros, de los 12 quedaban solo 3. Dos adultos y un niño, y este último aún era un humano. Helena se dio cuenta y lo resguardó en la sombra pidiendo que no hiciera ningún ruido.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – gritó uno de los vampiros adultos, mientras que el otro trataba de salir de la fabrica, Helena giró y una bala atravesó el pecho del tipo, transformándose este en polvo.

- Organización Hellsing – rió Alucard – Liberación del sello de limitación en el nivel uno, solo eres una basura. ¿Para qué los mataste¿Qué les prometiste¿Dulces, que no sufrirían más, que otra cosa? La sangre de esos niños no te volverá más fuerte que yo. Dejas vampiros por donde sea, si creas un vampiro debes entrenarlo, hacerte cargo de él. Me das lástima, no tienes honor, vampiro de porquería. – le disparó en la cabeza.

- Creo que ya terminó –dijo Helena – mirando de reojo al pequeñín que se tragaba las lágrimas del miedo que sentía.

- Yo creo que no. – Caminó hacia el niño y lo sacó de la sombra por los brazos, el niño lloraba y pedía que lo soltaran - ¿Aún no te han mordido chico?

- No señor, todavía no, déjeme regresar a mi casa, me sacaron de ahí, yo estaba durmiendo. – decía entre sollozos.

- no lo creo, mis ordenes son no dejar vivo a nadie.

- Suéltelo amo, es solo un niño, - le habló por la espalda – aún es un pequeño humano, debemos regresarlo a su casa.

- No. – Dijo – no necesitamos informantes de Hellsing.

- Suéltelo por favor. –pidió. – Es solo un niño amo

- ¡He dicho que no! – dijo ya furioso, levantó más al niño y le apuntó en la cabeza con su arma. Helena cambió su cartucho por el de una Glock parecida con balas normales que estaba en el suelo.

- Amo, baje al niño – ordenó apuntando con su arma hacia el pecho de Alucard. El conde le miró furioso y quitó el seguro del arma, el niño lloraba y pedía piedad de parte del monstruo. – Amo baje al pequeño, por favor, no quiero dispararle, pero si no lo baja, lo haré – dijo segura.

Alucard miró desconfiado a Helena, y luego miró al niño; iba a jalar el gatillo, pero antes de eso, una bala atravesó el hombro de Alucard dejando caer al niño al piso, este se levantó súbitamente y corrió hacia la salida, mientras Alucard miraba admirado a Helena, estaba por primera vez asustado, en mucho tiempo. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que eran balas normales y eso lo enfureció todavía más.

- ¿Qué ganaste con eso? – dijo guardando su enojo.

- Salvar a un inocente, amo - dijo

- La orden era matarlos a todos, no importa si son niños o humanos – tomó a Helena por el cuello.

- ¡son humanos¿Qué peligro puede significar ese humano?

- ¡un humano como ése me encadenó a servirle a toda una línea sanguínea! – le gritó.

- pero no es culpa de ese pequeño niño… - ya casi no podía respirar.

- Jamás vuelvas a retarme de esa forma¿entendiste? – le miró con desprecio.

- ¿sintió miedo? – Susurró roncamente – Los humanos no son una amenaza para nosotros, son solo un adorno del mundo¿Qué iba a lograr con matarlos?

Alucard guardó silencio, la miró a los ojos, Helena casi se estaba desmayando por la falta de oxigeno. La soltó. Alucard dio la vuelta y salio de ahí, no se dijo una palabra más hasta llegar a la corporación Hellsing.

- ¡Te dejaste engañar por esa chica! – Gritó Sir Hellsing a Alucard – supongo que te fijas que no hubiese sido mordido por un vampiro.

- No me dio tiempo, ama. – guardó silencio.

- ¡inútil! Te dí órdenes, busca y destruye, no dejes a nadie con vida¿pero qué sucede? Tu sirvienta te apunta con un arma, y tú te tambaleas del miedo.

- ¡solo me admiró qué me apuntara! Me distraje 2minutos – se fastidió.

- dos minutos cruciales Alucard, si no la hubieses llevado, la misión se hubiera logrado satisfactoriamente –dijo más calmada. – habla con ella. Explícale como funciona Hellsing. Vete – Alucard salió.

Mientras Helena dibujaba la cara de miedo que Alucard había hecho, mientras pensaba que realmente se atrevió a dispararle a su amo, por un humano.

- ¿Está más calmado, amo? – Seguía dibujando – Discúlpeme por dispararle, pero es que tan solo tenía alrededor de unos 8 años… Disculpe. – Lo volteó a ver, Alucard estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, mirando al piso.

- Realmente me asusté – dijo - ¿Qué tienen de especial esos humanos? – dijo lúgubre

- Que son vulnerables, amo… yo realmente estoy muy apenada. Y sé que merezco una sanción. Imagino lo que le dijo Lady Hellsing.

- No te preocupes por disculparte, que no te sirve de nada, a mí no me importan los humanos, que le importen a Dios.- dijo aún parado.

- Ud. Alguna vez fue humano¿Ya lo olvidó? – se paró para alcanzarlo en la puerta.

- No se me olvida nunca, como tampoco se me olvida como me dio la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba – le dijo

- Dios no le dio la espalda, fueron los hombres. El hecho que su… amante… se quitara la vida y el sacerdote no la quisiera dar la extremaunción, no quiere decir que Dios le abandonó. – miró por debajo de los lentes de Alucard, tratando de encontrar los ojos de éste.

- ¡Los malditos humanos¡Ellos crean y destruyen, buscan las guerras por avaricia, y aún así se dicen Santos, cuando realmente tienen mas culpa que el mismo diablo! – Tomó la barbilla de Helena - ¡Por qué rayos los defiendes, déjalos morir, la muerte es su castigo!

- La muerte, amo, es una bendición. ¿Alguna vez deseó morir? Yo creo que más que una vez, - se movió del lugar y se sentó en su cama – Yo siento que eso es lo que usted busca internamente, la muerte.

- si, durante cien años busqué mi muerte y jamás llegó, millones de veces la lloré y jamás regresó. – caminó el también – cada vez más, miré toda la putrefacción que causaron los humanos, no son más que animales cada vez más insensibles, cazan por placer más no por necesidad, talan y destruyen valles enteros. Y aún así "Dios los tiene en su gloria"

- Amén, amo. ¿Por qué no lo deja en el pasado dónde pertenece? – Le miró – solo se hiere más. Y jamás curará las heridas que ya tiene. Eso lo transforma en un monstruo, que no hace más que herir a la gente, solo porque una patética mujer le falta el valor para hacerlo ella misma.

- ¡Basta! Es mi ama. – Señaló – dí mi palabra y yo tengo honor y espero que tu también. Duerme bien, mañana en la mañana empezarás a entrenar, día y noche sin parar. Hasta que yo me canse de verte, eso te enseñara a jamás retarme.

- sí, amo – dijo sutilmente – descanse, y nuevamente perdón.


	5. Lo que no mata fortalece

**Esto es lo padre de ser el escritor, puedes hacer que los personajes x o y bailen la macarena, puse a alguien con temple para decirle a Alucard que debe ser un poco mas misericordioso.**

**Y pues ahora nuestra chica tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias... Lee, y haber que te parece .**

**

* * *

**

**Lo que no mata fortalece**

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó, con moretones en brazos, cuello y cara, sacó un libro muy especial: Vampiros por Van Hellsing. Hablaba muy específicamente de Alucard, ella despejó muchas dudas de que tenía. Practicó algunos poderes mas avanzados, como telequinesia, atraer grandes pestes, de las cuales, apenas logró atraer una que otra rata; y transformarse en niebla. Descubrió que podía salir a la luz del sol, pero solo por determinado tiempo.

Como a las doce del día salió a caminar por el campo de entrenamiento, tratando de atraer manzanas, cuando lo consiguió, la probó para ver que pasaba. Sabía igual, pero no le llenaba. Vio a Seras cercano, parecía discutir, con un subordinado, se acercó para ver que pasaba.

- ¡Te he dicho que lo hagas! – ordenó Seras al novato.

- No quiero - dijo - ¿me chuparás la sangre?

- No tomo sangre podrida¿Te avergüenzas de que una chica te dé órdenes? – sugirió.

- ¿Por qué no lo obligas Seras? Tipos como éste dan ganas de arrancarles la cabeza.

- Estas toda… moreteada – se exaltó – Veo que el amo te trato mal¿cómo estas?

- adolorida, pero solo fueron apretones¡gracias jefa! – señaló a Sir Hellsing

- Son reales los rumores, hay otro vampiro en Hellsing… un vampiro muy sexy – se le acercó.

- Aléjate – lo empujó con los dedos con tal fuerza que lo estrelló junto a un árbol – yo no pertenezco a Hellsing, así que los rumores no son ciertos. Ahora, haz lo que diga mi amiga o estas amiguitas comerán tu trasero en la noche – un gran circulo de ratas rodearon al hombre haciendo que este se asustara mucho hasta que…

- Deberías estar entrenando¿no lo crees? – dijo Alucard debajo de una árbol de manzana.

- Solo me divierto con el humano, y pase a ver a Seras – dijo, tranquilamente.

- amo, que hace despierto, durante el día - dijo Seras

- ¿no que los defendías? Vampiresa – ignoró a Seras

- No busco quién me la hizo, sino, quien me la paga, amo. – miró al hombre correr hacia el campo de entrenamiento, realizando todos los ejercicios. Las ratas se fueron, Alucard con la sangre hirviendo no había notado el poder, hasta que las ratas se esparcieron.

- bien, ven acá. – Se paró de un salto – Levitación. Es talvez lo más complicado.

- Por supuesto. Supongo que eso me tomará día y noche – caminó hacia a alucard.

- Es lo que harás, día y noche, hasta la perfección – se paró frente a ella – bien, hazlo.

- ¿Perdón? No cree que debería primero explicarme como hacerlo, es solo una idea, amo.

- Puedes hacerlo sola, regresaré a dormir – desapareció.

-Ah? - O.o – bien, creo que tengo trabajo – se sentó a pensar muy seriamente como rayos haría para levitar, recordaba al amo levitando, pero realmente eso se veía un millón de veces más fácil de lo que era en realidad.

Pasadas las horas aún seguía tratando de volar. Caminó a la deriva y entre lo mucho que pensaba como hacerlo, finalmente dio unos pasos en el aire, caminó sin darse cuenta pensando en lo corrido hacía algunas horas, miró, nuevamente, la cara asustada de su amo, y recordó el tiro. Sin más sonrió pensando en lo osado de su acción, y cuando logró darse cuenta, estaba por lo menos a unos 3 metros de altura. Miró el piso, en cuestión de segundos, miró el cielo nocturno.

- ¡Rayos! La ventaja de ser inmortal es que jamás mueres, creo que iré por agua – se levantó tallando la cabeza y su "cola"

Entró a la mansión, y vio salir a Alucard, atravesando la pared, "no irás" le dijo desde afuera. Ella frunció el seño y caminó en dirección a la cocina, por un poco de agua. Al llegar ahí, se sirvió. Walter entró con la bandeja vacía del té nocturno que diario se le servía a Integra.

- Supongo que es parte de su castigo, señorita – se dirigió a la joven – le vimos caminar por el aire, muy hábil de su parte, y también su lamentable caída.

- No me dí cuenta cuando levité – dijo aun dolida de la cabeza – supongo que no sé que pensaba.

- Despejó su mente, eso fue todo, mientras más pensaba en volar, menos podría hacerlo – se sentó a un lado de ella. – Él ya no más está enojado con usted, solo pretende… hacerla sufrir un rato. No creo que pase de una semana más.

- Espero que así sea, es muy cansado estar despierto día y noche – aseguró tomando el último sorbo de agua – estaré en mi habitación, gracias por tu compañía Walter.

Dos meses más tarde…

Helena estaba practicando el llamado de las pestes que hasta ese día podía ya atraer un verdadero ejército de alimañas, luego siguió con la telequinesia con una goma de borrar que movía a su voluntad, escuchó abrir la puerta y lo aventó al personaje que atravesaba la puerta.

- ¡lo bueno es que era solo una semana más Walter! – la goma golpeó la cabeza del anciano. – supongo que aún me quiere castigar, tengo un mes sin salir a alguna misión, no he podido probar mis poderes.

- De alguna forma está bien, aún no sabe descender – se agachó para recoger el borrador y dárselo a su dueña.

- Si, pero si quería castigarme, ya es suficiente¡tengo un mes sin dormir! Si yo fuera humana ya hubiese muerto. – Se volteó – toma asiento Walter¿qué pasa?

- El conde le habla – dijo áspero – le sugiero que vaya ahora.

- Ah!, ahora que otra cosa más me mandará hacer. – se levantó – gracias Walter quedas en tu habitación. – salió del cuarto.

Al entrar al calabozo de Alucard, lo vio como siempre sentado en su sillón, estilo imperio, tomando una copa de sangre. Se acercó a él no muy dispuesta y se hincó.

- ¿me llamaba, amo? – bajo la cara y esperó ordenes.

- Si. Báñate y arréglate, saldremos – dijo seriamente – en la cama hay una caja, tómala y pruébate el vestido, es de tu talla.

- ¿A dónde amo? – levantó la mirada desconcertada, pero la volvió a bajar cuando miró el rostro serio de su amo.

- Eso no te importa, es formal – tomó sangre – ya vete.

- si, amo. - Se levantó y a paso lento tomo la caja con el vestido y se fue de ahí.


	6. Junta del Terror

**Del terror no tiene nada, pero se escucha padre ¿no lo crees? Talvez esto es lo que haga que sea un poco más aceptada en la organización. Quién sabe, ni siquiera yo que soy quien escribo, jeje**

* * *

**Junta del Terror**

Se bañó y pronto a su puerta apareció Seras, ya vestida con un lindo vestido color azul joya, de espalda descubierta. Helena aún salía del baño.

- ¿aun no estas lista? El amo nos espera.

- Pero aún no es hora. ¿Por qué la desesperación? – dijo recogiéndose el cabello y comenzando a maquillarse – dame 10 minutos, por favor, ya salgo. – al terminar de maquillarse se acercó a la caja blanca, la abrió, y vio un bello vestido entallado, color púrpura, largo, sus sandalias y accesorios. – tiene un gusto exquisito. Definitivamente. – se vistió y puso los zapatos, se soltó el cabello y lo secó con una pistola de aire caliente, lo dejó suelto.

Al salir, el único que estaba ahí era Alucard esperando fuera de la habitación, que vestía el típico traje formal inglés color negro.

- ya era hora – giró e hizo una pausa - Supuse correctamente que ese vestido se le vería excelente.

- Amo – caminó hacia alucard, salieron y fuera de la mansión una limusina esperaba. - ¿de qué trata esto amo?

- es una cena formal que año con año se lleva a cabo con Hellsing, con el vaticano y la reina, es un verdadero insulto, Seras se fue con Walter y Sir Hellsing, discuten los acuerdos, no ibas a ir, pero igual a ti te llegó una invitación e Integra con tal de no quedar mal con la anciana, dejó que vinieras – tomó una copa de vino.

- Y ¿aun sigue molesto? – susurró.

- Decepcionado. Pero ese entrenamiento te sirvió para aprender lo necesario para ser tratada con respeto, como un vampiro real. Humm. Por cierto, El sacerdote Anderson estará en la cena, tendremos que comportarnos – indicó.

Llegaron al salón de un hotel con gran renombre, todo estaba listo para la reunión, una gran mesa rectangular con sillas estilo imperio, color rojos, un lugar increíblemente decorado, pasaron y la reina aun no llegaba. Todos fijaron su vista en el Nosferatu, que a su vez miraba con atención a todos los que asistían a esa junta. Seras se levantó invitada por Walter y salieron a caminar, alrededor del salón, y pronto se pararon a ver el cielo nocturno en el balcón; Integra, por su lado, fumaba habano y sudaba notablemente, Helena le miró y regresó la mirada a su copa de vino, la cual no había probado.

- Pese a lo aburrido de la reunión, saldré a ver que a quien cenaré – dijo ocurrente, Anderson, le miró impotente – Ven conmigo Helena, la noche es hermosa – Helena se levanto escapando el audible silencio.

- Nadie cenará sangre esta noche Alucard, demuestra tu educación. – interrumpió a su sirviente mirando a la organización 13 de Iscariote.

- Era solo una idea – Alucard dirigió su mirada a su ama – saldré a caminar.

- Supongo que de la mano de tan hermosa compañía. – Dijo Enrico Maxwell, mirando tentativo al vampiro.

- A sí es… Ven conmigo – le tendió caballerosamente la mano.

Caminaron hacia los jardines y miraron las estrellas, durante un breve tiempo.

- ¿Qué ves? – dijo Alucard viendo las estrellas.

- Las estrellas. – dijo sin más Helena, un poco extrañada por la rareza de su pregunta. Alucard la volteó a ver.

- ¿Segura?

- No. Le veo a usted – le dio un beso en la mejilla, se levantó y caminó en dirección al salón – Ha llegado la reina, es mejor que vayamos.

- si. La noche es realmente espectacular hoy, sobre todo bañada por las estrellas – "increíble que no se haya dado cuenta del peligro" pensó para él mismo. Desde del balcón Walter y Seras miraban, un poco sonrojados por "irrumpir" en la escena tan personal.

Unos minutos después ambos entraron al salón, cautelosamente se acomodaron en sus lugares, mientras Seras y Walter entraban sonriendo, Seras se adelantó para sentarse al lado izquierdo de lady Integra aún reservando un asiento para Walter. En cambio el anciano no aguantó las ganas de expresar su asombro.

- Fuera otra persona, ya la hubieras matado en el acto¿verdad Alucard? – susurró burlonamente. - ¿haz vuelto a sentir? Eso es humano. ¿No crees?

- Es como volver a ser joven¿verdad Walter? – Sonrió Alucard, sintiendo haber ganado la batalla. Walter se sentó; minutos después la reina entró escoltada de guardias. Todos en la mesa se pararon, Enrico Maxwell caminó hasta la reina y le dio un beso en la mano. Integra hizo lo mismo, la reina se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, y desde ahí miraba quienes eran los subordinados en ambas organizaciones.

Al lado derecho de la reina, se sentaban la organización Hellsing: A la mitad de la mesa, Integra, Al lado izquierdo de ella, Walter y Seras; a su lado derecho: Alucard y Helena, respectivamente. En el lado izquierdo de la reina, estaba la organización XIII de Iscariote, Enrico Maxwell en la cabeza y a su mano derecha, el sacerdote Alexander Anderson.

Se miraban unos a los otros, una suave balada sonaba en el fondo del salón, sirvieron una copa más de vino a los invitados, y la reina se levantó diciendo:

- Bienvenidos todos a esta reunión anual para rectificar los acuerdos entre las tres entidades que estamos esta noche aquí. Bienvenidos especialmente a las cabezas de ambas organizaciones, Enrico Maxwell, director de la Organización XIII Iscariote del Vaticano e Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, directora de la Organización de los Caballeros de la Noche (Hellsing). Les invito a conocer algunas ideas, más sin embargo, las que ustedes propongan serán bienvenidas.

- Su Alteza – Se levantó de su asiento Enrico Maxwell – permítame hacer uso de la palabra: Sería muy agradable que la Organización Hellsing, no trajera a ninguno de sus monstruos a estas reuniones, altera a mi gente.

- Eso no es posible, Enrico, estos monstruos han defendido la corona y nadie mejor que ellos para informarnos la situación – dijo tranquilamente la reina – siéntese por favor.

- Me parece justo, informar que la organización 13 de Iscariote, se ha entrometido bruscamente en nuestros asuntos. – dijo Integra – mataron a dos de mis mejores agentes, su Alteza – arremetió contra la organización vecina – así que la organización Iscariote ha mancillado los acuerdos tomado hace algunos años.

- Eso no se me había informado en los actuales informes, que he pedido al vaticano. Últimamente, no se han recibido informes de Hellsing. – Walter miró extrañado.

- Madame, mes con mes se han enviado los informes a su majestad – dijo Walter – tenemos copias.

- Lo sé Walter, no se preocupe – integra tomó un trago de vino – habrá que investigar, que es lo que ha pasado con esos informes, su Alteza, al llegar a la organización, investigaré.

- No se preocupe, talvez es algún problema con el correo, haré que busquen hasta encontrar al responsable – La reina, hablaba acerca de los asuntos que quedaban pendientes entre las organizaciones, mientras Helena le examinaba detenidamente, sus muecas, sus movimientos y su forma de ser.

- Disculpen - se paró Helena de su silla, caminó hacia la reina, ambas organizaciones se miraron.

- Alucard, espero que tu juguetito no tire todo en saco roto – Dijo Integra un poco asustada, Alucard movió la cabeza depositando su confianza en los labios de la joven vampiresa.

Se acomodó detrás del respaldo de la silla imperial.

- ¿Si su majestad me permitiera hablar? – dijo tranquilamente acomodando sus labios a la altura de los oídos de la reina.

- adelante, Srita. Pruitt – indicó la reina, Helena regresó su cabeza de tal manera que quedo erguida.

- He meditado neutralmente los pequeños desacatos que llevan a cabo ambas organizaciones¿no cree, su majestad, que sería benigno para ambos si nuestra organización paisana se limitara a la eliminación de "monstruos" en su respectiva ciudad?

- ¡eso es un ultraje! – Gritó Maxwell ante la proposición que definitivamente no iba con sus intereses – no puede prestar oídos a esa organización pagana.

- ¿Organización pagana? – dijo Helena, caminando hacia el respaldo de la silla de Enrico Maxwell – Creemos en Dios, su majestad, igual que cualquiera de los de aquí. Pensamos diferente, si. Lo admitimos, pero si somos planos no veremos las adversidades que se nos aproximen, este es el secreto de Hellsing¡Somos igual que el mar, siempre miramos más allá de nuestras narices!

- vaya, vaya. La novata uno, Maxwell… cero. Interesante – pensó Alucard para sus adentros, pero se reflejó en la risita que le caracterizaba mostrando sus colmillos.

- Las puertas del cielo no están abiertas para errantes herejes, el infierno podría ofrecerles un mejor lugar – dijo el sacerdote Anderson.

- "No estoy de acuerdo contigo – hizo una pausa y caminó hacia el sacerdote, mirando al sacerdote a los ojos de dureza, luego le miró con dulzura – pero, moriría por tu derecho a expresarlo" Voltaire – sonrió abiertamente, la reina le miró asombrada, sin necesidad de armas se había ganado la aprobación de su majestad.

- touche – susurró Walter, la destreza verbal de la joven impresionaba a cualquiera, menos a la jefa.

- si consigue este trato, podría besarle los pies – dijo irónicamente, la manda más.

- Ensaye, my master, mire a la reina, se podría decir que está… hipnotizada. – Enrico Maxwell pensó igual, mientras veía a la reina tomando nota, de la proposición.

- me parece apropiado, Señorita; también podrían designárseles actividades especificas a los embajadores del vaticano en Inglaterra, mientras existan los magníficos resultados que ha proporcionado Hellsing. – indicó la reina haciendo un reporte de todos los detalles. Maxwell miró con ira el panorama y se convenció de que la reina solo podría ceder si alguno de los vampiros la estaba hipnotizando. A sí que se paró con una copa de vino, acto que a todos extrañó. Caminó hacia ella y le derramó encima la copa con vino. Todos se espantaron ¡le había lanzado en la cara una copa con vino a la reina! - ¿Qué le sucede Sr. Maxwell?

Helena rió por dentro, Alucard no se molestó en disimularlo y rió a carcajadas; el resto de los que asistieron miraron asombrados.

- Haga el favor de retirar a su organización, la junta se acabó, mandaré el decreto en unas semanas – dijo realmente enojada, se levantó de la silla, Integra se levantó y salió de salón, detrás de ella su prole.

- ¡Esta ha sido una de las noches más divertidas en gran parte de mi vida! – gritó Alucard a rompevientos y con indiscutible placer. Integra sonreía radiante, jamás se le había visto tan risueña.

- Tienes razón vampiro. – dijo Integra - pagaría una gran fortuna por volver a ver la cara del anciano, arrojándole el vino a la reina. Matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro. –rió.

Walter y Seras guardaron silencio e incluso se sentían un poco apenados con lo sucedido, pero recapitulando había sido una noche como pocas.

- ¿cómo estuve? – solo dijo.

- Hoy dimos un gran paso – respondió y Lady Hellsing besará tus pies. Al menos eso dijo – volvió a sonreír.


	7. De regreso a la acción

**¡Piedad! ya era hora e que le quitaran el castigo, lee, y vas a entender que es lo que esta chica tiene de común con nuestro amigote.**

**

* * *

**

**De Regreso a la Acción**

Cuando habían arribado a la mansión, Integra se dirigió a su recamara con cara de eterna satisfacción, que no duró mucho ya que cuando se disponía a quitarse el odioso vestido, Alucard entró sin pleno aviso, lo que le costó unas cuantas palabras.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que avises si vas a entrar¿Qué demonios haces en mi recámara maldito monstruo? – cubriéndose el busto con el mismo vestido.

- ¡Parece que no he podido llegar en momento mas espléndido! – rió acercándose a ella.

- ¡FUERA¡FUERA! – Gritó histérica, y no era para más, unos segundos mas tarde y la hubiera encontrado totalmente en ropa interior. Alucard paró su paso, justo frente a ella.

- ¿está usted segura que no prefiere que su humilde cachorro le acompañe? – dijo clavando sus ojos carmesí a la altura del pecho de su ama.

- ¡NO¡HE DICHO FUERA! – ordenó aún más fuerte, el grito retumbó en la habitación. Y sin duda pudo entrar en los oídos del no vivo.

- como ordene, mi ama – giró hacia la puerta – volveré en unos minutos, o talvez mañana por la noche, pero yo estoy seguro que hubiese sido mejor que me quedara. Pudimos habernos divertido unas cuantas horas – sonrió mientras una almohada golpeaba la pared que Alucard había atravesado segundos antes.

- Maldito vampiro, solo busca la forma de arruinar un buen día – pensó para ella.

En el otro extremo de la mansión, las mazmorras se llenaban de un silbido, particularmente burlón, era extraño escuchar el silbido recorrer el pasillo, como si quisiera jactarse de alguna proeza. No se oyó el rechinar de la puerta del calabozo del fondo, pero aún podía oírse el silbido muy tenue, a paso lento pero firme se sentó en su sillón. Se sirvió una copa de sangre envinada y sorbió con felicidad.

Después de unas horas el amanecer empezó a crecer, y Alucard comenzó a sentir un firme pesar en los parpados, dejó su copa vacía en la mesita de un lado, se acomodó el sombrero rojo sobre su cara y entrelazó los pies dejándolos extendidos en el suelo, puso sus manos sobre su abdomen y comenzó a dormir. Pasadas las horas del día, escuchó unos gritos que venían de la habitación vecina, se levantó y cruzó la pared que dividía su área de descanso con la de Helena, asomó la cabeza, en la cama vio aún dormida a la joven draculina, escurrían lágrimas por sus ojos cerrados "Papi" dijo muy sutilmente, lo cual llamó la atención de Alucard, jamás, en el tiempo que llevaba, la escuchó quejarse por la falta de su familia, a un mejor, jamás había escuchado hablar de su familia. Alucard se acercó a ella y miró dentro de su sueños, no logró entender muy bien, lo malo talvez ya se había ido, pero aún así, vio a un hombre robusto y fuerte abrazar a una pequeña de 10 años, estrechándola contra su pecho, mientras lloraba, por que un mal sueño la había visitado. Alucard regresó a tomar su siesta, lo cual lo puso a pensar¿hacía cuánto que no soñaba? Habían recuerdos, muy oscuros, o muy chistosos, burlas que le hacía a Lady Integra cuando podía; pero al parecer los sueños se habían escapado hacía ya, mucho tiempo.

Se dispuso a dormir, ahora sin comodidad alguna, igual en el sillón rojo, nunca dormía en su cama-ataúd, excepto, cuando realmente lo requería. Al fin quedó pesadamente dormido, sin ningún sueño que experimentar, podía descansar a gusto. En la habitación de Helena, no existía la misma quietud, Helena, se despertó sin poder atrapar nuevamente a Morfeo. Salió y caminó de lado a lado, entró a la habitación de Seras, no había remedio, estaba el ataúd cerrado, ni aunque gritara con un megáfono, podría escucharla, Walter se había encargado de eso. Recordando las ordenes, no podía salir a caminar a plena luz, la manda más se enojaría¿y quien pagaría los platos rotos? Si, pensamos lo mismo… Alucard. Así que hablando de él, decidió hacerle una visita, talvez estuviera despierto, era impreciso, pero posible al fin y al cabo.

Al entrar lo vio mal acomodado y pensó que talvez estaría incómodo, lo llevó hasta su cama, y ya ahí, le quitó las botas, el bordó y lo acomodó, cubriéndolo con una sabana negra, le quitó los lentes y salió de la habitación dejando al "bello durmiente" descansar entre los brazos de Morfeo. "quien dijera que el es el terror de la noche" pensó en sus adentros y sonrió al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza. Regresó a su habitación y sacó uno de los tantos libros que tenia, era el turno de aprender acerca de los demonios. A unas cuantas hojas se durmió. Hasta la noche.

Aún con su sueño mal logrado, Helena se despertó tranquila, al abrir los ojos miró dos rubíes frente a ella.

- ¡Ahhh! - Se levantó en un movimiento, y sin medir la distancia, golpeó la cabeza de su amo - ¡Disculpe amo! Me espanté, ver dos ojos rojos, no fue precisamente lo más placentero en el mundo, sobre todo si te examina como si fuera un alien.

- Pido disculpas por espantarte, a la mitad del día, sollozabas y llorabas, vine a ver si aún estabas bien, supongo que te despertaste y tomaste un libro de demonios, es complicado, ni aún yo me considero diestro en ese tema – dijo mientras se paraba. – bien, me alegro que estés mejor, llorabas como una niña de diez años – argumentó, no dijo ni una palabra de quién pudo haberlo movido de su sillón rojo. Tal parecía que ya supiera quién era el culpable.

- Se estiró, y sin más se quitó la bata blanca con la que siempre dormía. Y se puso unos jeans, una blusa rosa sin mangas, arriba un abrigo de color blanco con franjas horizontales verdes, tenis y se dispuso a salir, sin siquiera mirarse al espejo.

Caminó sin rumbo, con el gran libro en brazos. Instintivamente, llegó a la cocina, donde Seras, Walter y hasta el mismísimo Alucard estaban sentados, El Nosferatu decía algo en voz baja, que paró cuando ella pasó por el umbral de la puerta.

- Si algo desean saber, pueden preguntar – dejó el librote en la mesa, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una bolsita de sangre, la abrió y sorbió un trago esperando al valiente.

- Hay una misión, y estoy considerando incluirte otra vez en el equipo de asesinos, Mi ama está contenta con tu trabajo con la reina, no creo que se oponga – dijo Alucard evidentemente escondía algo. Helena sorbió rápidamente y terminó antes que cualquiera (claro que Walter no) salió de la cocina dejando olvidado el libro, evidentemente, molesta, por la falta de sinceridad en las palabras del hombre alto.

Salió a caminar a los jardines frontales, se sentó bajo uno de los árboles más grandes que cubrían la majestuosa fachada, miró al cielo y en un intento tonto trató de contar las estrellas, por supuesto que perdió la cuenta.

- ¿Haz logrado saber cuantas hay esta noche? – preguntó Alucard desde la sombra más oscura que pudo encontrar, sus lentes brillaban por el brillo de la luna.

- muchas. – dijo sin más.

-Noté un poco de hostilidad en la cocina. Dejó olvidado su libro – lo entregó a su dueña y luego, aún parado dijo – Las estrellas son hermosas, aun después de 577 años.

- supongo que el mundo no ha cambiado mucho desde que usted fue humano – miró a Alucard - ¿por qué no se sienta?

- mentí y tu te diste cuenta – se sentó a su lado, quitándose el sombrero, bordó y las gafas. – eso realmente me sorprendió¿hace cuanto te convertiste en un ser tan fuerte? Jamás lo noté, lees la mente. Pensé que serías un poco más fuerte que Seras, pero ahora te veo como a mi igual. – Se talló los ojos y volteó a verla – háblame de tu familia, quienes eran.

- no veo lo relevante en saber mi línea consanguínea – comento sin ganas – Pero bien. Yo soy hija única, tenía el carácter menos capaz del mundo, me espantaban hasta las sombras, mi madre, una mujer mexicana, empeñada siempre en su trabajo y en mí, pese a toda su falta de tiempo, siempre me dio lo que me gustaba, arte, música…

- Tu primera tabla de surf – interrumpió Alucard – tu surfeabas. Leí tu mente varías veces, jamás encontré una queja tuya sobre tu familia.

- y el surf, lo que más me gustaba, siempre surfeaba cuando me sentía mal, mi mejor amigo, siempre me acompañaba. Cuando me veía en una pesadilla, antes que yo despertara, mi padre, siempre me tenía en su regazo y me abrazaba, para que al abrir los ojos, lo primero que viera fuera a él. Mi padre era Londinense, sutil, jamás me dijo nada que no pudiera beneficiarme, me alentó hasta su último día – unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla – Caminábamos después de unas compras nocturnas, yo tenia, tan solo diez años, y un hombre sin más disparó al pecho de mi padre y corrió como una rata hacia la oscuridad, donde jamás pudieran encontrarlo.

- Diez años – le secó las lágrimas con sus guantes blancos – ambos hemos tenido amargas experiencias, y eso forma nuestro carácter, tu amabas a tu padre y lo hiciste hasta su muerte, bendita seas – Helena miró con asombro, jamás había escuchado al amo hablar así – yo, en cambio. Odié a mi padre y le desee la muerte, mal por mí, lo sé, pero jamás perdonaré el haberme vendido, como ganado a cambio de su libertad.

- sé su historia, mi padre todas las noches me contaba una historia más acerca de usted – dijo Helena. – Eso lloraba en la tarde, recordé el viento helado que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando lo vi caer al piso inerte. Jamás perdone a aquel sujeto, lloré mucho por mi padre, y no imagino como mi madre tomo "mi muerte" – miró al cielo nuevamente.

- me están hablando, ven conmigo – se paró y desapareció. Helena hizo lo mismo, ambos aparecieron en la oficina de sir integra.

- Bienvenida a la Organización Hellsing – dijo integra- es el segundo asesino de mi organización, el chupa sangre, me pidió que te tomara en cuenta pese a lo logrado durante la reunión. Me avisan de un posible "monstruo" que ataca sin piedad, Alucard, no saben el tipo de monstruo que es, investiga e informa. Sin ataques, debemos conocer quien es. Helena, creo que es conveniente que vayas con tu amo, así si le hierve la sangre, tírale un vaso con agua fría. – Helena sonrió, levemente.

- Vamos, Helena, la noche comienza, y quién sabe hoy que nos trae la suerte.


	8. Un nuevo enemigo

**Nadie sabe lo que la noche esconde realmente, ni el ancestral vampiro conoce todos lo seres infecciosos que se esconden en la oscuridad, checa este cap. Gracias, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer estas palbras.**

**

* * *

**

**Un nuevo enemigo**

Se asomaban las 3 de la madrugada y no había señal de ningún monstruo. "Vámonos" dijo una voz jovial, mientras se comenzaba a sentir un extraño aroma.

- Huele al mismo infierno – dijo Alucard.

- Es azufre amo, y creo que ya sé que es nuestro amigo – miro horrorizada el espectáculo.

De la tierra una niebla negra se movía entre la sombra, Helena le miró detenidamente, avanzó en dirección a Helena y ella por instinto tiro su cuerpo hacia atrás. "¿quién eres?" titiritó con nervios. ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?! Dijo con más ímpetu. El viento silbó frió y chillante. "Astarot" susurró la niebla. Alucard no podía moverse, no era el miedo, sus extremidades no respondían.

- ¿Por qué le temes a tu igual, vampira? – dijo el demonio grave y quedamente – ambos somos criaturas de la noche.

Helena daba cada vez un paso hacia atrás, no podía hacer más que huir, sacó su glock y disparó sin miedo, pero las balas no le causaban ningún daño, Helena topó con un árbol. Miró a Alucard, y este no movía un músculo, miraba impotente la situación. El demonio de su manga sacó algo filoso que enterró en el vientre de Helena, la chica frunció el seño, pero no se permitió gritar o llorar, cayó al piso de rodillas, sosteniendo lo que parecía un puñal, aún enterrado en su vientre. La sombra desapareció. Alucard, al fin pudo moverse. Y salió en ayuda de su sirviente, la cargó y reconfortó entre sus brazos, desapareció diciéndole: "Llora, tienes derecho a hacerlo, pequeña niña".

Al llegar a Hellsing gritó desesperado¡WALTER! En anciano bajó, seguido de Integra, y Seras. La llevaron a su habitación, y la acostaron quitándole antes el abrigo, Victoria, le quitaba los tenis y le frotaba los pies, estaba más fría de lo que debía.

- ¿qué pasó allá? – inquisitó Integra.

- Es un demonio, Astarot. La atacó sin razón, y yo no pude mover un músculo – dijo desconcertado – vivirá sin duda, es fuerte.

Pasado el tiempo, Walter salió junto con Victoria Seras. Miró a Alucard, y un silencio se propagó, como si Walter quisiera decirle algo telepáticamente.

- Al momento de sacar el puñal, la herida cerró – dijo – tiene unas inscripciones, rumano, Alucard, nuestro amigo te conoce.

- No creo, me hubiera atacado a mi – pidió la daga con solo verla encontró al dueño – "Soy el corcel de muerte" – recito – era de mi padre.

- ¿no juegues con nosotros sirviente? – dijo integra

- no juego, es un arma humana, por eso no la dañó, pero apuesto que la lastimó mucho. ¿Puedo verla? – pidió, se acomodó la daga en la bota derecha y pasó a la habitación. La vio dormitando.

- No estoy durmiendo, era un arma humana¿verdad? Mañana estaré bien, ya verá. No es culpa suya, no íbamos preparados, al menos se quien es. – sonrió con una mueca de dolor – tiempos malos se asoman.

- No me defraudes esclava – sonrió Alucard – Estas fría, y demasiado – Se quitó el bordó y se lo puso encima como si fuera una sábana – te mantendrá cálida.

- Duerma en su cama, no podré irlo a acomodar esta mañana – sonrió Helena y cerró sus ojos.

- Ya sabía que eras tú – se paró y a grandes zancadas entró a su calabozo. Todos le vieron atónitos, cuando se escuchó un gran golpe en la pared. Todos entraron y lo vieron tirado en su cama, sin lentes y sin sombrero - Existen solo cuatro como ésta – aventó el puñal al piso – Una de mi padre, otra de mi hermano, la de mi hermano menor y la mía. Cuatro inscripciones diferentes. Estoy seguro que algo esta sucediendo, debo viajar, pero primero arreglar mi pequeño problema.

- ¿Qué intentas decir? – Dijo Integra Hellsing – tu no puedes salir de la mansión para pasear por ahí.

- no pasearé ama – contesto con la tranquilidad acostumbrada.

- Irá a buscar a las hermanas de esa daga – interrumpió pasando por la pared, a paso lento y se veía a un adolorida, aunque lo trataba de disfrazar – pensaban en tener una junta sin mí.

- debería estar en cama – interrumpió Walter ayudándola a caminar.

- Yo sé donde hay una – dijo sin más – solo que habría que remover un gran baúl de recuerdos.

- dime – ordeno con rapidez el hombre de la noche – debemos tenerlas, algo quieren con esas dagas, lo cual no me da un buen presentimiento.

- ¿Qué tienen de especial esas dagas? – intrigó Victoria Seras con ánimo de cambiar el ambiente y así consiguiendo la atención de todos.

- casi nada. Solo deben valer una fortuna – dijo sarcásticamente Walter.

- tienen la sangre de la familia Dracul – interrumpió – y es lo único que podría decir de ellas, el uso que le den, bueno, depende de quien las tenga. Dos están en mis manos ahora.

- y la otra en mi casa, en México – contestó la pregunta que a Integra le pasaba por la mente a Integra – la única forma de traerla en entrar a la casa… igual que ladrones – comentaba sentada y con mueca de un dolor latente.

- ¿Dónde tienes guardada la tuya Alucard? - preguntó Walter, sin gesto alguno

- justo ahí – señaló su antiguo féretro. Seras se acercó y del relleno tomo un puñal exactamente igual al primero, con dos imponentes dragones en la empuñadora, dos rubíes rojos eran los ojos de los seres mitológicos. Lo único que podría diferenciarlas era la inscripción que llevaba la hoja.

- "mi nombre es el ave de Hermes, trataron de domesticarme comiendo mis alas" – Helena recitó suavemente, mientras Victoria se acercaba con el fino cuchillo.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces la inscripción? – Preguntó desconcertado el antiguo Nosferatu, se paró de la cama y avanzó hasta quedar enfrente del joven vampiro.

- Mi padre era arqueólogo historiador, siempre le interesó la vida de la familia Dracul – hizo una pausa – la que está con mí madre dice algo así: "Dios es tan solo un espejismo" – repitió junto con ella Alucard.

- esa es la de mi hermano, Mircea, el mayor de 3 – dijo Alucard parándose.

- Lo que nos dice que falta la de Radu, el menor – Comprendió Lady Hellsing – pero aún así que paso con su descendencia, vivió y miurió en Rumania.

- creo que para todos es hora de ir a descansar y trabajar – anunció Walter – le acompaño a su habitación Srita. Pruitt – ayudó a Helena a levantarse y a caminar hasta la puerta.

- Creo que ya es hora de dormir, ama – se volvió a acostar - ¿No quiere quedarse conmigo todo el día? Un problema, mi condesa, no podría ser más inoportuno, a plena luz del alba.

- Mandaré a Walter, no creo que sea algo tan difícil, o peligroso, y por lo de tu oferta, no – se podría decir que Integra había leído la mente de Alucard, solo se acercaban tiempos muy complicados, todo comenzaría a cambiar, no solo por la aparición de las dichosas dagas sino también por que había que remover muchas cosas de un pasado muy largo.


	9. Esto lo cambia todo

**Lo de las dagas, la verdad, me las saqué de la manga... se me ocurrieron, aunque aun no les doy un uso fijo. Pero de que las usarán, me cambio el nombre**

**

* * *

**

**Esto lo cambia todo**

En el lugar de los hechos Walter esperaba la señal necesaria, caminaba a los alrededores, pero aún seguía sin escuchar algo diferente, casualmente, la calle estaba un poco vacía. Del fondo del callejón una mujer corría despavorida con un bulto en brazos, hablaba un idioma muy diferente al inglés, pero sin duda, pedía auxilio, Walter pensó que no pasaría nada si se desviaba un poco del plan.

Caminó con un paso normal hacía la asustada mamá, y la interceptó justo cuando una bala atravesaba su pecho, dejando la pequeña carga en los brazos de Walter, la joven cayó al piso, muriendo muy lentamente, vivió lo suficiente como para ver morir a su agresor, luego, descubrió el paquete que envuelto en una cobija delgada, lloraba sin control.

- ¿Qué haré con este infante? – Pensó para sí – un pequeño contratiempo, regresemos a la mansión Hellsing. Misión omisa, posponerla hasta nueva oportunidad.

Al llegar a la mansión, Walter, aun llevaba al bebe, subió la majestuosa escalera de mármol, y llamó a la puerta de la oficina de su jefa. "pasa" se oyó del otro lado; Walter procedió y sin una palabra se acercó y descubrió al peque que resignado había dejado de llorar.

- Debemos llevarlo a un orfanato de inmediato – ordeno sin pensarlo ni un poquito – debe comer algo, no sé Walter.

- Madame, debemos quedarnos con él – dejó la daga faltante en el escritorio de su superior – al menos hasta aclarar todo, es una lastima que Alucard no este despierto aún. Habrá que esperar.

- ¿dame detalles de la misión?- pidió mirando al pequeñín dormir, Walter jaló un sillón amplio y acomodó ahí al bebé.

- no se llevó a cabo, nunca apareció el objetivo, en cambio, la mujer con la criatura en brazos gritando palabras, alemanas, rusas, rumanas, qué se yo – se paró bien recto delante de la princesita de la mansión – y esta criatura llorando por hambre, llevaba la daga envuelta en su cobijita

Integra Fairbrook tomó la daga y al ver la inscripción (en rumano antiguo por supuesto) supo que debía esperar al sarcástico vampiro que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para burlarla, o insinuarse sin descaro.

- genial – dijo – habrá que comprarle lo necesario por mientras la situación se arregla, déjalo aquí y compra lo necesario Walter, te lo agradeceré toda mi vida.

- si, Lady – Walter salió y se perdió detrás de la puerta.

- Algún familiar debes tener, no te quedarás aquí – le dijo al infante que dormía en el sillón. Se dedicó a leer y firmar papeles mientras el pequeño hacia su siesta.

Alrededor de las doce un llanto se escuchó por toda la mansión, pero su foco era la oficina de Sir Hellsing, quién totalmente fuera de sus casillas, gritaba a todo mundo, con tal de no aventar al bebé fuera de la ventana. Walter pasó con la puerta con un biberón tibio, Integra con crudeza le entregó al bebé a su mayordomo para que este calmara su llanto. "llévatelo, por favor, la cabeza me reventará" dijo con odio inminente. "¿Dónde diablos esta ese endemoniado vampiro cuando se le requiere?"

- Duerme madame, aún son las doce del medio día. Relájese, el pequeño ha tomado su leche, recuerdo que usted era igual de llorona a esta edad, todos los infantes lo son. Creo que hay que limpiarlo, me lo llevaré – indicó saliendo de la oficina.

- y pensar que usted también fue un bebé¿no cree que debería tolerar más? – una voz en un rincón interrumpió.

- Lárgate Helena, vete a dormir – dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

- ¿Quién demonios puede dormir con esos gritos? Podría despertar a un muerto¡bien! Ha despertado a un muerto – Dijo Helena, al tiempo que salía para regresar a su dormitorio.

- Ahora son dos Alucard, enloqueceré – tomó un puro y siguió su vida: leer y firmar.

En la recamara contigua, Walter calentaba agua para bañar al bebé, este ya satisfecho reía y balbuceaba. Mientras lo bañaba, pensaba cual sería el parentesco con el rey de la noche, imaginaba como es que tenia ese puñal. Y porque habían matado a su madre, era un varón, no tenían ni idea de su nombre así que Walter le llamó: Tairis (nombre del Dios de la Guerra)

Después de haberlo vestido, inmediatamente lo acobijo y lo puso a dormir en una antigua cuna que había pertenecido a Integra, aun estaba en perfectas condiciones, pues para el padre de la niña rica, esa cuna era invaluable. Lo dejó ahí para llevar el té de la 1 a su ama.

Una sombra se manifestó por un rincón de la pared, se asomó al infante y le miró dormir plácidamente, acercó su cara aún más y olió.

- Te pareces mucho a él – revolvió su pequeño mechón de cabello – tu cabello oscuro, como yo – sonrió, y lo tomó entre sus brazos – veamos – lo movió un poco esperando que parpadeara – tus ojos son como los de él. Y tu sangre, un olor muy especial, me parece haberla olido en algún otro lado, sigue durmiendo, en la noche te veré con más calma, y tal vez podamos jugar un poco.

- Señorita, espero que "jugar" sea juego y no cena – interrumpió el anciano – deje al pequeño en la cuna, se acostumbrará a los brazos, le aseguro que si viera sus ojos, lloraría como nunca.

- sabes que no me lo comería, me refería a jugar, tal como lo dije ju – gar. Además siempre he sido bienvenida entre los bebés – dijo airosa.

- Si, pero ahora los asustará, por que no va a descansar. La luz le hará mal – dijo.

- bien, es enserio, regresaré en la noche. Descansa Walter.

Pasó pared tras pared en forma de neblina, hasta pasar por la puerta más conocida de las mazmorras.

- Es un bebé, amo. Y llora mucho –se sentó en la cama, el primer vampiro, tomaba el último sorbo de sangre envinada – regreso a dormir. Buenos días, amo Alucard

- Lo encontraron, perfecto – sonrió casi diabólicamente – Finalmente haz mencionado mi nombre. Visitaremos al pequeño por la noche.

Durante las primeras horas de la noche Alucard, caminó entre los cuartos buscando al pequeño inocente. Cuando Al fin lo encontró, sonrió abiertamente, el pequeño manoteaba y pedía salir de la cuna.

Lo cargó y lo puso justo frente a sus ojos rojizos, le mostró sus colmillos y le dijo¿te crees muy listo no? Conseguiste lo que querías, ahora dime cuál es tu propósito. El bebé frente a sus ojos se convirtió en un hombre, Alucard sonrió aun más. ¿Qué te trae a Londres? Tu mandaste al demonio Astaroth, con que propósito.

- ¿Recuerdas como fue muriendo tu familia? – dijo el joven demonio

- No nos vemos desde la segunda guerra, supongo que tu trabajo no es tan basto desde ese entonces – omitió, sin importar el ente miro con sus profundos ojos amarillos, el tipo era caucásico, cabello marrón, hasta los hombros, vestía un traje con casaca.

- los están volviendo a cazar, personalmente me he llevado dos - sonrió.

- Eso no es tan importante – dio la vuelta – los humanos algún día deben morir

- ¿quieres verlos? – dijo el tipo tentativamente, Alucard, lo volvió a ver y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó.

- No juegues conmigo demonio inútil – gruñía y bufaba de impotencia – de quien es el árbol genealógico. ¿Radu¿Qué quieren con su estirpe?

- La descendencia de tu hermano menor, Radú, brutalmente acabada, conde, jamás te vi tan preocupado¿que a cambiado en ti en estos últimos 63 años? – intrigó notando que la impaciencia de Alucard, poco a poco hervía.

- Nada, soy el mismo infeliz dominado por un humano – dijo – ahora, dime que ha pasado con la estirpe de mi hermano, o juró arrancar poco a poco tus ojos amarillentos, demonio con hepatitis.

- Me equivoqué, sigues siendo igual. Quieren los cuatro cuchillos Alucard, alguien que tú y yo conocemos bien, Millenium. Acabo con todos ellos, espera no dejar ni el recuerdo de que alguna vez los Dracul existieron – tomó una sonaja, y la agitaba lentamente.

- Imagino que es envidia, a ellos no los recuerdan ni las cucarachas – Interrumpió Helena con su Glock en la mano – Agugu dada…- dijo- ¿te empeñas en recordar el pasado verdad?

- si te refieres al porqué de la forma del bebé, así de tierno era Alucard, cuando era un inocente infante, pero tú ya te habías dado cuenta. ¿Quién es usted? No la he oído mentar.

- Helena Pruitt – contestó Alucard – mi sirviente, deja la mansión ya diste tu recado y con mucha creatividad.

- Solo quería que recordaras tu pobre infancia, por cierto tu nueva ama es realmente hermosa – Sonrió el arcángel de la muerte.

- Y voluntariosa – anexó el conde al curriculum de la dama de la mansión – mi infancia es lo último que me gustaría recordar.

- bien, dado por avisados mis recados, tengo que recibir unas cuantas almas. Espero la tuya Alucard… - una risa macabra inundó la habitación al momento que Walter pasaba por la puerta, Helena aun tenia al arma apuntando hacia la ventana.

- ¿Qué le han hecho al bebé? – dijo histérico Walter, quien veía la habitación revuelta la cuna volteada y la sonaja de plata sobre la mesita de estar.

- "Eso" no era un bebé, era el demonio Marduk – dijo Helena, bajando su arma y acomodandola en su pantalón - ¿no crees que el amo era lindo cuando tierno? – sonrió, dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

- Ese demonio puede cambiar de forma, es su especialidad – defendiéndose del comentario de Helena – tomó mi forma de cuando infante, para entrar a la mansión Hellsing.


	10. ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!

**En esta ocasión el capitulo es un poco ilustrativo para nuestro protagonista, esto lo va a obligar a recordar qué se siente vivir como un ser común y corriente. Sean Educados dejen reviews, se aceptan criticas constructivas, jeje**

**

* * *

**

**¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!**

- Creo que le debo decir a Lady Hellsing lo que ha sucedido – Walter dio la media vuelta y salio de la habitación.

Alucard salió por la puerta, pues no tenía caso atravesar la pared, saldría por otro sitio. Avanzó por el pasillo y sin aviso alguno, se acomodó a un lado de Helena quién ya pensaba en su madre y como pasaría desapercibida en su propia casa, y en caso de ser descubierta como le diría a su mamá que era un no muerto.

- Todo saldrá bien, y si no es así, solo dile la verdad, si la humana te quiere como tu piensas, entenderá – Alucard le miro. Sin ninguna mueca.

- No es tan fácil – lo volteo a ver casi ofendida – ¿cómo le diré? "Mamá, un vampiro bebió de mi sangre y ahora soy uno de ellos, pero no te preocupes, solo tomo sangre de transfusiones"

- Esa no es la mejor forma de decírselo, déjame sugerirte algo más sutil como esto: "Mamá han sucedido muchas cosas, es casi imposible explicártelo, empezando del por que no estoy 3 metros bajo tierra" – volteó a ver hacia la oficina.

- Nos están esperando en la oficina de Sir Hellsing – Helena cambió la conversación quedaba claro que tendría que pensar en como se lo diría sin sonar como una loca.

Ya en la oficina de Sir Integra, Walter estaba entregándole su taza de té, mientras ella fumaba un puro más, Victoria Seras estaba sentada en un sillón cercano, Helena se sentó a su lado y Alucard se paró frente a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa en esta endemoniada mansión que ahora todos los males del planeta están aquí? – Dijo Integra W. Hellsing

- Pienso que tienen que ver con los artefactos de mi familia, por eso insisto en viajar a casa de Helena a buscar la última y saber que es lo que está pasando – dijo Alucard

- He pensado en eso y creo que es prudente ir, no quiero sorpresas después de esto – comentó tajantemente – yo también iré por si falta alguna explicación.

Miró a Helena de reojo y ella pudo jurar que sus ojos se veían un poco oscuros, pero igual se convenció que era la sombra del lugar. Helena salió muy extrañada, sus ojos no mentían, amenos que el optometrista le hubiera mentido y su perfecta visión 20:20 era ahora una muy dañada, talvez hasta daltónica, ya confundía los colores. El vampiro notó su mirada despistada y espero el clásico "puedes retirarte" y salió sin siquiera decir una palabra. Por otro lado de la mansión, Helena estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, dibujando lo que había visto, usualmente los ojos rojos de su amo los dejaba "en blanco", este dibujo era diferente, los ojos los había difuminado y sombreado dejando un profundo gris en su mirada. Alucard entro sin aviso alguno.

- ¿Qué sucede? Te vi pálida hace un momento – miró inquisitivo – es un buen momento para decir si algo malo pasa.

- No es nada, me pareció haber visto sus ojos oscuros: grises en realidad – dijo sin aparente importancia – pero creo que fue la sombra lo que dio ese efecto – agregó de inmediato.

- ¿Ahora son rojos? – preguntó un poco preocupado, como si de verdad le preocupara.

- Por supuesto. Por eso digo que fue el juego de sombras que me dio esa impresión – aclaro con una sonrisa claramente fingida – no se… Preocupe – miró otra vez, pero en esta ocasión acercó su cara lo suficiente como para no equivocarse – ¡Sus ojos¿Qué está pasando?

Alucard trató de pasar su mano por la pared… fue inútil, caminó hasta la cama y se acostó poniendo sus manos sobre su cara, en ese momento el vampiro ególatra se esfumó, dando paso mas bien a un Alucard ofuscado y sin idea de qué rayos era lo que pasaba.

- Amo¿Está usted bien? Si quiere llamo a Walter, el vendrá enseguida – salió sin esperar la respuesta, e inmediatamente entró nuevamente – Amo¿qué hago¡Demonios! Dígame algo – estaba ella claramente perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba.

- mañana saldremos a México – se paró y salió por la puerta después de mucho tiempo, caminó y abrió la puerta de su calabozo y entró, Helena miro con un poco de lástima, y lo siguió, al entrar vio a lo que quedaba de su amo tratando de beber su sangre envinada, pero le pareció asquerosa y la escupió de nuevo en la copa.

- ¿necesita algo? – Se le mojaron los ojos – miraba a su antes imponente amo tirado en la cama, se acercó a él y lo tomó del hombro. – No tema, todo saldrá bien, nunca pensé que esas dagas traerían tan problema.

- No tengo miedo, jamás he sentido miedo – levantó la mirada – Es solo…

- miedo… - completó la frase – amo realmente lo veo mal, si quiere llamo a Sir Integra, ella sabrá que hacer.

- Prefiero que no lo sepa – dijo sabiendo de antemano que si su gruñona ama se enterara no solo lo burlaría sino que sería la excusa perfecta para humillarlo – quédate aquí.

- si amo – se paró y puso el sillón cerca de la cama – sabe, si le reconforta, pase lo que pase, usted es mi amo. Y si algún día tuviera que matarme, no moveré ni un músculo, es una promesa.

- buen intento – cerró los ojos y bostezó, trataba de no dormir, apenas eran las diez de la noche.

- si tiene sueño, adelante, Victoria y yo nos haremos cargo de lo que pase, cualquier cosa, veré que le dijo a lady Di. Me quedaré aquí, toda la noche – pasó por la pared y regresó con una libreta, lápiz, goma de borrar y su sacapuntas, se acomodó y dibujaba la mesa con las copas y la sangre envinada.

Sintió pasar el tiempo muy lento, había muy poco que dibujar en ese lugar, alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, ya no había que dibujar. Así que continuó dibujando a su amo dormido, era perfectamente normal, su cara tenía color, sus mejillas las podían ver rosas, dormía durante la noche y no le agradaba el sabor a sangre. Al alba, empezaba a sentir pesadez, y se durmió recargando la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama y la otra mitad, sentada en el sillón, tenía la cara sobre su cuaderno de dibujo.

Alucard, abrió sus ojos a las 8 de la mañana, viendo a Helena dormida a su lado, la miró y simplemente sonrió, su sonrisa era diferente, los grandes colmillos habían desaparecido, sin hablar de la sonrisa maléfica. Se paró, acostó a la joven en su cama y la cubrió. Walter pasó por la puerta para recoger las acostumbradas copas sucias, su sorpresa fue tal, al ver al rey de los vampiros como un humano común y corriente, que solo quedó boquiabierto. Volteó a ver a Helena acostada, en la cama, y sonrió despreciablemente irónico.

- No es lo que crees, solo se quedo conmigo toda la noche, yo se lo pedí – dijo serio y sin ánimos – créeme, no tengo cabeza para esto, debo ir a México.

- Saldrán durante la noche, así lo pensó Lady Hellsing, Seras y yo nos quedaremos los asuntos de Hellsing, mientras ustedes regresan, pero sin duda esto lo cambia todo. Duerma mucho, para que se quede despierto en la noche –comentaba mientras recogía las copas – supongo que tienes hambre, ven, hicieron un desayuno delicioso el día de hoy.

- Supongo que aceptaré – resignado, al salir sintió la temperatura más fría de lo acostumbrado.

- necesitarás un abrigo, hoy es una mañana fría – sugirió Walter.

Llegaron a la cocina que gracias a Dios estaba vacía en ese momento, Walter le sirvió unos Hot Cakes con miel de Maple, el ex vampiro comió saboreando cada cucharada. Después de haber terminado de comer, Alucard le comentó a Walter acerca de su preferencia en no decirle nada a Sir Integra, Walter coincidió con él, por el hecho de que eso seria como decir que la organización estaba desprotegida. Para no levantar sospechas, Alucard regresó a su habitación, a lado de Helena estaba su cuaderno de dibujo; revisó minuciosamente cada retrato, mirando con admiración la memoria de fotografía que poseía esa mujer, había uno muy especialmente que era el licántropo saltando por sobre de ellos.

- ¡Vaya! – siguió ojeando, cerró el cuaderno cuando al fin vio su último dibujo, él durmiendo del lado opuesto a ella, cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó en su mesa. No sabía que hacer con tanto tiempo libre, que decidió ir a conocer el nuevo Londres. Salió de la mansión sin ser visto, "no existe la seguridad en este lugar" pensó, pues el soldado en guardia seguramente se había distraído comiendo.


	11. Nos vamos a México

**Mis disculpas para quienes se ha tomado la molestia de leer esta "cosa" jeje. ¡Había tenido perdido el dispositivo que contenia el capitulo pasado! A partir de aquí la historia da un giro un poco drástico.**

**

* * *

**

**¡Nos vamos a México!**

Por primera vez en 4 siglos pudo sentir el sol como una ligera "brisa" no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, podía andar sin los fastidiosos lentes oscuros, a los cuales ya se había acostumbrado. Caminó al parque más cercano, miro a las familias jugar con sus hijos, personas paseando perros o simplemente distrayéndose; ese era el mundo que Helena estaba acostumbrada a ver y que el, desde luego, había olvidado. Sin más miró cerca de un pequeño estanque dar de comer migajas de pan a un pequeño de aproximadamente 8 años, lo reconoció entonces, era el mismo niño que Helena había salvado disparándole a su propio amo; la madre de aquel pequeño lo abrazaba por detrás y le entregaba a los peces del estanque pedacitos de pan. Empezaba a entender.

Se acercó a su madre, sin saber que decir, pensó que el pequeñín había olvidado su cara, pero este al verle se puso detrás de las piernas de su madre, quien un poco asustada preguntó quien era. El no dijo nada, solo se agachó y miró a chiquitín. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió, el niño cambió su actitud, y se armó de valor: "¿Qué le hizo a la niña que me salvó? Verdad que no la mató", el solo susurró "jamás podría, pero la castigué injustamente". El niño corrió hacia un arbusto floral, arranco tres pequeñas flores de diferente color y dijo fuerte: "¿Podría darle estas flores a la Señorita que me ayudó?, y dígale que la quiero mucho", a Alucard le dolió el comentario, nadie jamás le habría dicho algo tan lindo, al menos no lo recordaba. Tomo las flores y dijo que se las daría personalmente; dio la vuelta y siguió caminando por el sendero de concreto, lograba notar que el pequeño le miraba con mucha extrañeza, no se recordaba a esa edad, no sabía que había pasado que no recordaba cosa alguna de su infancia, entonces frunció el seño en señal que había recordado algo doloroso, solo los regaños de su ancestral padre era lo que había marcado su infancia.

Al cabo de las 4pm, terminó de avanzar por el parque tratando de recordar cada rincón del soleado lugar. Regresó a la mansión Hellsing, pero esta vez si estaba el guardia así que agachó la mirada y ordenó firmemente que lo dejaran pasar; al portero le admiró haber visto a Alucard durante la tarde pero aún así no dijo nada, pues no quería ser atravesado por una bala, si estaba afuera era porque seguramente Integra le había encomendado alguna misión.

Bajó a los calabozos, aún Helena seguía durmiendo, tal como la había dejado, Alucard dejó las tres pequeñas flores frente al rostro de la joven, en la mesa Walter había dejado una bandeja con carne asada y vegetales, al igual que cubiertos, para que el conde se alimentara, se sentó y comenzó a degustar de sus alimentos. Para cuando hubo terminado, se acomodó en su sillón siguiendo la sugerencia de Walter, se dispuso a dormir hasta la noche que saldrían de viaje.

A las 7 de la noche, Helena abrió los ojos encontrando las tres pequeñas flores frente a ella, las tomó y miró a su amo dormir en el sillón, decidió no molestarlo, debía quedarse despierto más tiempo que pudiera para no levantar sospechas, tomó ropa de el y la metió a una valija, lo necesario como para tres días, aunque no esperaba quedarse tanto tiempo, al encontrar el puñal regresarían de inmediato a Londres, luego acomodó ropa para ella en su cuarto. Dieron las 9 de la noche y el dormilón no abría los ojos, Integra no había hablado aún, pero talvez se debía a que esperaba que Alucard llegara a molestarla, así que lo despertó y pidió que fuera a ver que pasaba.

- ¿qué hora es? – bostezando preguntó.

- Las nueve. Le sugiero que visite a Lady Integra, talvez desee verle – salió de la habitación.

La noche cada vez se hacía más contundente, todos estaban en el aeropuerto alrededor de las 12 de la noche, ya casi no habían personas en la sala de espera, Alucard y Helena llevaban lentes oscuros, Integra miraba inquisitivamente al vampiro, lo notaba diferente, aunque no lograba saber qué.

Helena miraba de vez en cuando a los dos jefes, poniendo especial atención en las muecas de su amo, esperando que este empezara a dormirse, para indicar que estaba todo aburrido.

"El avión está listo" se dirigió a Integra un joven mozo que les indicaba que ya era hora de partir, Lady se levantó de su asiento, esperó que su esclavo repitiera la acción, pero Helena intervino diciendo en voz muy alta "Al fin, vaya ya era hora", bajo los lentes Alucard abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se puso en pie.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo alejado de los demás, una pared de vidrio a su derecha dejaba en entrever un majestuoso avión con el logotipo de la organización Hellsing. "La Jefa" caminaba al frente, mientras que Alucard y Helena iban a unos pasos de ella "susurrando" como personas normales, Sir veía de reojo un poco intrigada.

- Le pedí que durmiera bastante, para que aguantara un poco más. Lo que le ayudó es que "misteriosamente" lleva lentes oscuros y yo puedo leer la mente – Helena hablaba entre dientes, mirando al frente como sí no le hubiera hablado.

- Era aburrido estar ahí sin hacer nada, además¿tú por qué me regañas? Si mal no he de recordar tú eres el sirviente y yo el amo.

- Perdone por procurar su bien… amo – Avanzó ahora sin dirigirle una palabra

Subieron al avión que viajaría con destino a México. Durante el viaje Alucard acompañó a su ama, se miraron durante un breve lapso, Alucard por fin decidió romper el silencio, apostando a su buena suerte.

- Pregunte ya, la curiosidad le corroe – tomo agua, para el asombro de Integra.

- ¿Por qué esta enojada? – dijo, leyendo una carpeta repleta de papeles.

- esa no era la pregunta, estoy seguro – Trató de no sonreír evitando a toda costa mostrar su dentadura.

- Te veo diferente – sin apartar la vista del papel tomó un bolígrafo y puso su firma en la parte inferior – y no es por el hecho de que lleves puesto una gabardina negra y evites los sombreros estrambóticos. ¿Por qué no te has quitado los lentes negros?

- Todos tenemos derecho a cambiar de ropa, hasta yo. Y creo que es obvio, el por qué de los lentes oscuros – cometiendo el error de mirar hacia un lado.

- Muéstrame tus ojos Alucard – ordenó – también es obvio que no eres un vampiro.

Alucard palideció un poco, esta vez se podía notar a kilómetros. Se quitó los lentes y esperó.

- ¿En todos estos años, no te he inspirado la confianza suficiente¿Qué ha pasado?- cerró la carpeta de golpe – desde el principio – le miró.

- en su oficina, mientras pedía…

- no me refiero a "ese principio" – Alucard, forzaba su mente por atinar de nuevo al pensamiento de su ama.

- Las dagas se dividieron a cada uno de los hermanos… pero una… la de mi hermano Mirceas quedó en manos de una orden secreta del vaticano, la dinastía Valerious ayudó a ese flanco durante muchas generaciones, durante una batalla, El Rey logró arrebatármela y entregárselas a esos simios.

- ¿Cuáles simios? – tomó un puro y lo encendió.

- La Santa Orden de los Cazadores – la miró a los ojos – Ahora tengo armada una pequeña hipótesis de cómo esa arma llegó a casa de Helena. Pero lo mejor será preguntarle a su madre biológica. ¿No cree?

- Jamás había escuchado hablar de ellos, mi padre jamás me habló de ellos - exhaló una vez más el humo del puro.

- Se debe a que su padre no tenía conocimiento alguno, si visitaran más la biblioteca privada, estarían un poco más… informados – ahora pudo sonreír abiertamente.

- ¿Tú crees que Helena tenga idea alguna? – La volteó a ver, estaba sentada mirando por la ventanilla, mientras con su mano izquierda tocaba su muñeca derecha.

- Por supuesto – aseguró – no le he preguntado, por que no ha habido una oportunidad donde no suene como un psicópata.

- Tu forma de hablar no es la de antes¿tu ego se ha ido? – reto Integra – supongo que no es nada agradable creer ser todo y no ser nada – rió.

- Es más desagradable aún, pretender ser un hombre, cuando eres una mujer – sonrió más amplio – pero supongo que el hábito no hace al monje ¿no?

- Así es… hablaré con la chica, ya que tú no te atreves a pronunciar una sencilla pregunta – se levantó dejando al ahora hombre solo.

- Helena¿Puedo? – la joven esperó la respuesta, Helena le miró e hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

- si sé de qué me habla – la volteó a ver – pero no quiero errar, hágame la pregunta.

- ¿Qué sabes de esa daga muy especialmente? - sin más preámbulo, se sentó frente a ella.

- le contaré un historia algo larga, pero falta alguien para que me corrija – miró a Alucard, aún sentado comiendo unos panecillos – Amo¿sería tan amable de venir acá? – Aquel hombre se levantó con toda la flojera del planeta y caminó unos cuantos pasos, se sentó y puso su frente sobre la mesita. – gracias, Amo.

- supongo que ahora estamos listos – Integra se quitó los lentes y los limpió con un pañito blanco.

- Hace ya varios siglos, existía una orden llamada SOC. Ellos se encargaban de el exterminio de todo ser impuro que vivía en este planeta, cierto día se enteraron que tan solo quedaban dos descendientes de un rey gitano. Mandaron a tu tatarabuelo Van Hellsing a tomar cartas en el asunto, puesto que un vampiro nombrado Conde Vlad Islaus Draculea había ya reinado hacia tanto que el mismo pueblo no podía recordarlo, aquel Conde Rumano demandaba sangre unas dos veces cada mes para satisfacer su necesidad más básica: comer. Tu pariente, llegó a las frías tierras de Rumania, sin mayor agrado que por el que su trabajo le brindaba. Imaginaba a un freak cualquiera, de la clase más baja que podría existir; pero en cambio, había alguien más siniestro, más vil: el mismo hombre que alguna vez suplicó a Dios y después le dio la espalda. – hizo una pausa, mientras miraba a Alucard, casi dormido, le había importado lo mismo que a un cacahuate la historia que Helena contaba. Por otro lado, Integra Fairbrooks estaba muy interesada en la historia que por primera vez escuchaba y hasta su mismo padre había desconocido todo este tiempo.

Cuando se dio por enterado del asunto, notó que solo la joven princesa y su hijo estaban vivos, la familia Valerious había prometido matar al Conde Draculea o no serían dignos de pasar al reino de los cielos. El señor Hellsing, logró vencerlo, después de varias semanas de escudriñar al ancestral ser y aparentemente, matarlo.

Años más tarde, después de la muerte del primer Hellsing, pero antes de su sometimiento, el Conde Draculea, era ahora llamado Conde Drácula, conoció a una adorable mujer, de labios carmesí y mirada de ángel, tenía por nombre Mina. Mina fue sutilmente arrastrada al servicio del conde Drácula, después de eso conoció al nuevo Hellsing que lo rebajaría de un honorable noble, hasta un perro faldero – Alucard levantó la mirada e hizo una mueca de que tal frase no le era de su agrado sacando la lengua y la volvió a poner en la misma posición de hacia un momento.

- Veo que aún sigues despierto, Alucard, quita esa cara de niño resentido – sonrió Integra – Prosigue.

- La joven noble se dio cuenta a tiempo de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer, decidió que la jugarreta la haría ella, así, esperó el tiempo prudente, y lo traicionó, aunque para ella era tarde… también era un vampiro, así que debía morir.

Tu ancestro, tomó la daga de los Dracul y la clavó en el corazón del Vampiro…

- y recitó un espantoso ritual que me hizo esclavo de la familia Hellsing, esa daga la devolvió a que en ese momento era el último Valerious y se perdió en la infinidad del tiempo, hasta hoy – Alucard levantó la mirada y recargó sosamente la barbilla en la mesita – es solo un mal recuerdo en la línea del tiempo, si no les importa, iré a dormir.

- Parece un niño berrinchudo, - susurró Helena – en este momento, no le va.

- A veces siento que mi padre en vez de una ayuda, me heredó una maldición, buenas noches Helena, mañana será un día muy ajetreado.

* * *

**AQUÍ DEJO LA RESPUESTA A UN REVIEW QUE ME DEJARON HACE UNOS DÍAS. **

**JUANIS: mil gracias por leer, y mis disculpas por que no estas despistada, jeje, yo no puse el cómo pasó, hasta hace el capitulo pasado, "solo pasó". Gracias otra vez.**


	12. La hora de la verdad

**Esto no está ubicada específicamente en una ciudad de mi país, simplemente es un lugar, como podría ser tú casa.**

**

* * *

**

La hora de la verdad 

A la mañana siguiente, bajaban en el aeropuerto, Helena con lentes de Sol y una gorra, salieron de ahí y una limusina les esperaba en la entrada. Helena dio las indicaciones de la dirección que llevarían. En poco tiempo, llegaron a una casita muy linda en las afueras de la ciudad, tenía un gran jardín en el frente y una pequeña cochera. Helena salió y sacó unas llaves como si por fin regresara de un largo viaje alrededor del mundo y revisó si la cerradura era la misma. A lo lejos se veía normal, nadie la notaría. Abrió la puerta y se paro bajo el umbral, hizo un ademán de que podían pasar. Entraron junto con ella y miraron a su alrededor.

- ¿que harás con tu madre? – Dijo Alucard – ya lo has pensado, supongo.

- supone bien, amo, mi mamá a estas horas aún trabaja, no necesitamos más que algunos minutos – les decía desde la cocina – acomódense, ya les llevo algo de tomar – luego de unos minutos salio con dos vasos de refrescos – Ya vuelvo, en mi habitación esta el estuche con esa daga.

Helena subió unos escalones y entró a la que había sido su habitación durante 23 años, todo estaba igual de desordenado, así que ante tal reencuentro, husmeó en sus cajones revolviendo lo poco que aun estaba arreglado, y ahí la vio, una caja de cuero verde con un borde de metal negro, adentro, un forro de gamuza verde envolvía la daga con la leyenda rumana "Dios es tan solo un espejismo". La tomó entre sus manos pero antes de salir, una Guitarra acústica llamó su atención, se sentó en su cama un poco desordenada dejó la fría cajita en el borde de su cama, a un lado de su muslo, tomó su guitarra y rasgó las cuerdas, produciendo un dulce acorde, tocaba una balada muy triste. Después de un minuto, Alguien pasó por la puerta, en ese instante, el tiempo se detuvo, levantó muy lentamente la mirada y la vio ahí con un traje sastre color negro.

- ¡mamá! – dijo dejando a un lado la guitarra, se levantó y saltó cada obstáculo que había en el piso. La mujer miraba atónita, su hija definitivamente estaba frente a ella, abrió los brazos y con la voz entre cortada dijo: "te dije que limpiaras tu habitación antes de irte, nunca me haces caso" Helena la abrazo calculando su fuerza de tal manera que aun fue un "fuerte" abrazo. - ¡no estoy muerta! Pero tengo algo muy grave que decirte y necesito que me pongas un poco de atención y abras tu mente.

- la mujer que esta en la sala me lo ha explicado. No te preocupes – lloraba, y la abrazaba – Esto era una locura, la mujer me hablaba de vampiros y que tu eras uno, yo le dije que habías muerto, entonces escuché es rasgueo que tanto tiempo odié, y hoy me dí cuenta que es la canción más hermosa que haya alguna vez escuchado.

- gracias, vamos abajo, hay que explicar algunas cosas- se quitó su lentes de sol, secó sus lágrimas y entró de nuevo a su habitación y tomó los dos objetos anteriores y salió del brazo de ella, ambas bajaron las escaleras y ahí estaban ambos, Integra sentada con gracia y Alucard literalmente tirado en el sillón más largo.

- ya era hora, empezaba a dormitar de aburrimiento – dijo Alucard lanzando un bostezo y sentándose correctamente, la madre de Helena miraba fijamente al ex vampiro y pensaba lo poco educado que había sido.

- Perdone los modales de mi sirviente – se levantó nuevamente, pidiendo que se sentara. – a veces se le olvida que también solía conocer la palabra "educación" acompañada de "cortesía".

-tal parece que es un bello reencuentro¿La tienes? – dijo el hombre alto.

- Por supuesto – le tendió la cajita, Alucard la abrió y luego al sacarla de su estuche, un recuerdo regresó a su memoria.

Entre el pasillo principal de los calabozos subterráneos, un hombre de mediana edad, caminaba muy apresuradamente, acompañado de otro un poco más joven, con un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo, ambos se detuvieron frente a una puerta manchada de sangre, abrieron la puerta y pidieron ayuda al monstruo que ahí vivía. Este se levantó muy lentamente y se esfumó. Aquellos hombres, regresaron y a la puerta principal de a mansión, habían un hombre con una criatura en brazos, el señor de la mansión Hellsing le hizo pasar, al subir las escaleras, una mujer rubia caminaba de la mano con otra niña de dos años, ambas miraban calladas a los hombres pasar, el Nosferatu le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a ambas damas de ojos profundamente azules y atravesó la pared.

Dentro de la oficina, el hombre con la bebé en brazos, miraba muy triste, "te ayudaremos, Alucard se encargará que lleguen con bien, antes de que el vaticano se entere de esta melliza, lamento la perdida de tu otro bebé".

Entre las calles de Inglaterra, Alucard caminaba indiferente y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a la criatura en brazos "Aquí van los últimos Valerious", el vampiro paró de caminar súbitamente. Se dio la vuelta, "¿Cómo se llamará?" el hombre miró atónito y dijo entrecortadamente "Helena". "Helena" susurró el Nosferatu, de su bordó saco una daga con una empuñadura de dragón y ojos de rubíes, se cortó la mano con ella y le dijo "si Helena alguna vez necesita que la protejan, llámame con esto - le entregó la daga - mis poderes se irán y así sabré que me necesitan. Cuando la daga este en mis manos, mis poderes regresarán. Solo alguien que pueda pronunciar en perfecto Rumano la inscripción de la daga pondrá hacer valer el hechizo". El hombre tomó la daga y caminó más rápido para llegar al aeropuerto.

- madame¿quien leyó la inscripción recientemente? – se hincó frente a ella, tomando sus manos y bajando la cabeza. Integra y Helena miraron atónitas, Alucard por propia voluntad era educado y bajaba la cabeza ante una humana.

- yo señor, mientras recordaba a mi esposo y a mi hija, leí la inscripción en rumano, una vez mi esposo me dijo que era una promesa que cuando Helena estuviera en problemas un gran vampiro llegaría a nosotras para protegernos. Me sentía devastada y pensé ¿por qué no intentarlo? – le miró, Alucard alzó la mirada y enseguida sus ojos grises, nuevamente se tornaban carmesí. Se paró y caminó hacia Helena.

- La última Valerious, frente a mis ojos, eres igual a ella – tomó su barbilla – han pasado siglos desde que Ana Valerious murió y aun así su belleza ha perdurado todo este tiempo.

- Explícate – dijo integra, igual poniéndose de pie – los Valerious habían muerto, eso me dijo mi padre.

- tu padre me despertó una noche para escoltar a un hombre y su bebé al aeropuerto, yo le dí mi palabra a este hombre y le entregué esa daga, por si alguna vez Helena Valerious me necesitaba. Helena Pruitt – sonrió – ese apellido lo cambió su padre para resguardarla, interesante sin duda. Por eso mataron a tú padre Helena, la familia Valerious comenzaban a entrenar a sus hijos a partir de los diez años de edad. Seguramente fue la SOC.

- Habrá que hablarlo en la junta de la mesa redonda, en compañía de la reina y el vaticano, si esta niña realmente es una Valerious tiene por deber dirigir a la SOC. – dijo Sir Hellsing, Alucard sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. – señora fue un placer conocerle, debemos regresar a Inglaterra y dejar al tanto toda esta situación. Helena tiene cosas que arreglar.

- Madame, he de cumplir mi promesa. Cuidaré a su hija, como hasta ahora – dijo Alucard, poniéndose sus lentes oscuros.

- Tenga amo – le tendió su gorra, Alucard la tomó y se la puso inmediatamente – en un momento les alcanzo – subió nuevamente a su cuarto y en una maleta, metió mas ropa y cosas que eran de su interés, tomo una gorra roja para resguardarse del sol

- cuídate hija, ya estoy más tranquila sabiendo que estas "viva" – sonrió frágilmente, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

- si, mami, yo me sé cuidar, y si no puedo, hay muchas personas en la organización Hellsing que pueden ayudarme, no te preocupes – le sonrió y salió de la casa para alcanzar a Lady Integra y a Alucard en el auto.

- ¿Para qué la maleta? – dijo integra.

- ropa, o al menos que el amo quiera acompañarme de compras – sonrió mirando al vampiro con cara de espanto.

- yo no salgo de compras desde hace tanto que no recuerdo, y menos con una mujer… es la peor tortura. –miró a través de la ventana del auto, tranquilo por que sus poderes estaban de regreso, se sentía igual de fuerte que siempre.

En Inglaterra, Walter recibió a Lady Hellsing con una maravillosa sonrisa, Seras miró a Alucard con extrañeza, se veía extraño con una gorra y lentes oscuros. Helena por su parte entro un poco cansada y en las magas escondía una de sus manos.

- Amo mi país – dijo Alucard – me derretía en México¡hace el mismo que calor que en el infierno! – caminaba gritando a los cuatro vientos, Integra movía la cabeza con una sonrisa ofuscada.

- ¿Cómo fue su viaje a México madame? – decía Walter mientras guardaba el abrigo de su jefa.

- muy gratificante, pese a todo, realmente hace mucho calor allá. – subía las escaleras - ¿hay algún pendiente?

- solo algunos que realmente necesitan su atención, la más importante es la junta de mañana, así que le recomiendo irse a dormir – sonrió Walter.

- gracias Walter, baja con Helena, y dile que la junta es a las 8am para que esté lista – revisando los papeles en el escritorio.

- ¿A la señorita Helena¿le aviso a Alucard? – dijo Walter con extrañeza.

- si, por favor. A los dos, supongo que Helena querrá que el esté con ella – decía sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

- si madame – Walter salió y caminó a los calabozos. Llegó a la habitación Helena, y no vio a nadie. Siguió avanzando a la de Alucard. Pasó y vio al vampiro tomando su copa de sangre envinada y a Helena sentada en el aire a unos cuantos pasos de El.

- Señorita Pruitt…

- Valerious – corrigió Alucard, sonriendo.

- Señorita Pruitt, Lady Integra me pidió que le informara que la junta con la mesa redonda será a las 8am, para que esté lista, creo que ira con ella. Tú también Alucard.

- Es Valerious Walter, Helena Valerious – mientras ondeaba la copa para sentir el aroma del licor.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo Walter conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Ella es el bebé que ayudamos aquella noche¿recuerdas? – dijo el Nosferatu.

- Señorita Valerious… debe vestirse formal – unas lágrimas por la mejilla del anciano. Salió de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué se comportó así amo? – Miraba Helena salir a Walter – me refiero a las lágrimas.

- Eres más importante de lo que crees… Tu familia es muy importante, algo como otra Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing… Helena Valerious – Tomó el ultimo sorbo – tu padre fue un noble. Y tú también lo eres. Cuando la mesa te vea, se llevarán una gran sorpresa, ven vamos a escoger ropa que llevarás, ahora se me a ocurrido una excelente broma.

- si amo. – desapareció al mismo tiempo que Alucard. En su habitación, Helena estaba sentada, mientras Alucard revisaba una pila de ropa que Helena había sacado de su armario, entre momentos cerraba sus ojos tratando de recordar. - ¿Qué trata de lograr?

- que te veas como ella – tiraba de la ropa, y la miraba fijamente. Eres igual a ella, solo hay que saber vestirte y esos ancianos morirán de paro cardiaco

- o por un cargo de conciencia – sonrió Helena – ya entendí, cual es su plan.

- así es – rió macabramente – esta es la ropa. No es exactamente igual, pero se asemeja en un 80 - se la entregó – guarda la otra ropa.

- ¡Ah no¡Usted me ayuda! – Tomo al vampiro por la maga de su traje - ¡que fresco ¿No?! Usted desacomoda y yo tengo que guardar todo su alboroto. Al menos ayúdeme a doblar la ropa y yo la guardo.

- Soy un vampiro, no una mucama – dijo serio.

- Vampiro o mucama me va ayudar – dijo ella desafiante – es muchísima ropa. Por eso le pregunté que era lo que buscaba, pero usted "¡no no, yo lo busco" Ahora aguante.

- bien – gruño – tienes razón, yo hice todo este pandemonio. Pero es tu ropa¿estas segura que no hay nada que no deba ver?

- segura, ahora no sea miedoso y ayúdeme – se sentó doblando la ropa con junto con Alucard. Tardaron alrededor de una hora acomodando y guardando. Después de un rato, ambos se dirigieron a descansar.


	13. una noche sin nada que hacer

**Una noche sin nada que hacer**

Al final del pasillo, se oía una guitarra rasgar y una voz muy suavemente audible, entro a la habitación y estaba Victoria y Helena, la voz era de la Valerious, se resguardó en un rincón esperando una oportunidad. Esta llegó pronto, pues hablaban a Victoria que debía ir a una misión. Luego comenzó con otra melodía, un poco reconocible para nosotros "volveré junto a ti".

- ¿A qué se debe esa melodía? – interrumpió al final de la canción.

- nada – dijo sin darle importancia, a lo que había cantado. – Siempre me relajo haciendo esto o dibujando – le miró - ¿A qué ha venido amo?

- si, claro – regresando a su deber – Mañana llegarán dos de tus mejores agentes para conocerte. ¿Haz dominado ya tu habilidad?

- absolutamente – sonrió - ¿Cuándo podré probarlo?

- Cuando la oportunidad no los permita, por ahora, solo resta ver que ha de suceder mañana, con los visitantes – dijo Alucard, pasando la pared hacia su cámara.

- ¿Va a su habitación a las 12 de la noche? – miró despistada, se levantó y atravesó la pared. Su amo estaba sentado tomando sangre envinada.

- ¿soy yo o le veo sentado sin mover un músculo a las 12am? – él solo miraba hacia el frente sin siquiera prestar oídos a lo que le decían. – mmm… ya sé que ha pasado, comió demasiado. ¿Por qué no salimos a caminar? Sirve que baja la panza…

- no he probado bocado. No tengo hambre – le miró – pero creo que caminar es una buena idea. Vamos al parque. A mi ama no le importará.

- buenas noches Alucard – decía un hombre mayor atravesando el umbral de la puerta –he traído nuevas armas.

- muéstrame – El anciano caminó con las armas y las dejó sobre la mesa de madera.

- esta es para ti – dirigiéndose a Alucard tu Chacal se desarmó en la última batalla fuerte que tuviste y haz andado con ese adefesio roto, aquí te traigo una hermana de tu Chacal, es igual, no extrañarás nada en ella, ni las inscripciones, excepto por que esta tiene 200 metros más alcance que la anterior – le entregó el arma al vampiro. Este solo sonrió y la miro un rato embelesado.

- Esta es tuyo, con cuidado – le entregó una barra de fierro muy delgado – es un arco hecho con plata, ya esta bendecida.

- no parece un arco – mustió ella.

- pero lo es – tomó Walter el artefacto, presiono un cristal que le adornaba y la pequeña barrita, enseguida se extendió dejando en la parte inferior un aro muy pequeño – este aro, es para colocar la cuerda en el tip superior, solo un vampiro lo puede hacer, esta elaborado con micro fibras de plata, nadie puede tocarlo si no es humano. Las flechas bien, no son precisamente flechas, mas bien son pequeñas navajas de plata explosiva, con mercurio líquido en su interior.

- ¿cómo las lanzaré entonces? – decía más animada.

- por el movimiento de las ondas vibratorias de la cuerda, el aire que inyecta las lanzará, su rapidez, ummm, creo que son 100km/hr, imperceptible, si atacas como francotirador, pensaran que tu víctima se ha desmayado – dijo entregándosela nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué no la toma amo? – dijo sabiendo de antemano que no podía.

- no puedo tocarla, aun no entiendo por que tú si –dijo algo celoso.

- bien, me retiro – dio la vuelta.

- salimos, entonces – miro ella guardándolo en la bolsa trasera del pantalón – si aun quiere, claro esta.

- vamos –dijo saliendo a su lado.

En el patio, después de unas horas de caminar y ver las estrellas, Alucard, pidió sentarse.

- ¿Cómo creen que serán? Estos tipos –dijo mirando el cielo nocturno.

- unos inútiles, delante de ti –dijo el mirándola.

- ¿Estará conmigo verdad? – desvió a mirada hacia Alucard.

- claro –"como me hubiera gustado que Integra hubiese sido igual" pensó.

- bueno, casi amanecerá y ya me ha dado sueño – dijo ella levantándose del pasto.

Alucard la miraba mientras se perdía en la distancia y luego volvió a mirar el cielo, "Integra Hellsing" pensó, mientras sonreía "¿por qué presiento que ya haz elegido y no me haz dicho nada?" nuevamente pensó para él mismo, la luna poco a poco se escondía pero tenía sus lentes para que sus ojos no se deslumbraran con el amanecer.

Daban las primeras horas de la mañana y Seras Victoria, caminaba para su entrenamiento con los gansos salvajes. Vio a Alucard sentado en el pasto pensando. Miraba al cielo, ella se acercó para sugerirle que se fuera a descansar.

"primero, la cortesía, luego no quiere que lo fastidie, que me haga cargo del entrenamiento de las visitas… me da la impresión que me quiere lejos de ella" pensaba susurrando¡Bien! Que sí sea, dijo alto y parándose rápidamente.

- ¿Pasa algo amo? – dijo Victoria cargando sus armas.

- no, solo he perdido el tiempo – mirándola sin reacción alguna – voy a dormir, avísame cuando lleguen las visitas – caminó hasta su calabozo para el asombro de muchos.

Se sentó en su silla como acostumbra y se durmió. Hasta alrededor de las 6 de la tarde un par de chicos ingresaban a la mansión Hellsing, Helena sintió su presencia y abrió los ojos rápidamente, se paró y alistó para salir de ahí, pocos minutos después estaba fuera de la oficina de Lady Integra esperando a Alucard.

"estoy segura que él también sintió sus presencias, son muy penetrantes" Walter llegó con una bandeja de agua de frutas y entró a la oficina, muy suavemente se escuchaba la voz de Integra.

- ¿Les han atacado? –dijo ella desconcertada – no hemos sido nosotros.

- si, señora, lo sabemos, pero de cualquier manera venimos a investigar. – dijo un hombre castaño y un poco alto, de aproximadamente 20 años.

- hemos investigado en Italia y tal parece que nuestros atacantes están por estas tierras, pensamos en aprovechar para conocer a la Señorita Valerious – dijo su acompañante una mujer de no más de 18 años, pelirroja y de ojos azules. – ¿por cierto donde esta ella?

- no debe tardar en venir – dijo Integra sin extrañeza alguna.

Fuera de la oficina, Helena esperaba a Alucard, quien no se asomaba ni por una equivocación, frunció el seño, "no he nacida pegada a él" pensó enojada, así que pasó por la puerta, nada le costaba.

- buenas noches – dijo mirando a ambos –bienvenidos a la Organización Hellsing.

- Gracias, Sir Hellsing, nos ha dado ya la bienvenida – dijo el hombre – me llamo Bruno Bonommi y ella es Claudia Spinelli.

- un placer – sonrió ligeramente – Yo soy Helena Valerious.

- ¿qué les trae a Inglaterra? – preguntó esperando la respuesta que de ante mano ya sabía.

- En la Santa Orden nos han atacado, no sabemos quien excepto porque se refugia aquí – decía la mujer.

Helena miraba a las esquinas, por si Alucard pasaba a molestar "se le ha olvidado, o no a querido venir".

- señorita Integra, Lord Andre Morrison está al telefono –dijo Walter asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- voy enseguida, les dejo unos momentos debo atender esta llamada – dijo Integra. – están en su casa.

"Ya lo he entendido, no quiso venir y ya sé por qué. Ja! Pensaba que me engañaría" pensó para sí -¿Cómo han sido estos ataques?

- nos han neutralizado, no nos eliminan, solo neutralizan a quienes tienen habilidades no humanas como Claudia y yo.

- ¿qué habilidades tienen?- se sentó.

- Yo, puedo sentir las auras señora, y utilizarlas a mi antojo – dijo Claudia sonriendo.

- por mi lado, yo muevo las sombras a mi antojo y puedo llamar seres oscuros para que trabajen a mi lado –dijo el hombre llamado Bruno.

- Eso es muy interesante –sonrió olvidando un poco su enojo – si quieren mañana podemos iniciar la búsqueda, a lo mejor hayamos algo que sea importante.

- sería magnífico –rió Claudia, mirando a Bruno- mañana entonces.

- Acompáñenme –dio Walter entrando nuevamente a la oficina – la Señorita Hellsing, me ha pedido acompañarles a sus habitaciones, deben estar cansados después del viaje.

- Yo les acompaño – sonrió Helena poniéndose de pie. Y señalando la salida con su mano. Las dos personas se pusieron de pie igual y sin más salieron caminando, en la segunda planta las dos recámaras estaban listas para recibir a los jóvenes visitantes.


	14. El día de la junta

**El día de la junta**

Al día siguiente, ambos se levantaron muy somnolientos y bostezando, Helena llevaba puesta la ropa escogida, Alucard la miró detenidamente y le arrancó la cinta que sostenía su cabello.

- Así está mejor – Alucard guardó la cinta – ella nunca se sujetaba el cabello.

- y ¿Qué tal?- dijo sonriendo.

- da miedo. Ana Valerius ha regresado de su tumba – sonrió todavía más.

Integra y Walter esperaban al pie de la escalera, Walter la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa, Helena hizo lo mismo. "vamos" dijo Integra, subiendo al tercer piso y entrando al gran salón donde ya esperaban algunos señores.

- buenos días, señores – dijo Integra, sin notar que Helena no había entrado.

- ¿Qué nuevas hay esta vez, Sir Integra? – dijo Sir Shelby M. Penwood

- Algunas, esperemos a los demás – Walter se acomodaba a su lado dejando una taza de té frente a ella. – gracias Walter.

- ama, me estoy impacientando – dijo desde las sombras – Buen día caballeros.

- Nosferatu Alucard¿no debería dormir¿ y su más reciente adquisición? – sonó una voz al final de las sombras – hoy amaneció de muy buen humor.

- debería estar durmiendo, pero mi más reciente adquisición pidió mi compañía y yo soy un caballero – sonrió burlón.

- por supuesto – entro Helena – es un caballero – caminó hacia Alucard - "gruñón, pero caballero al fin" – le habló telepáticamente, lo que hizo que el Vampiro sonriera aun más.

- ¿Señorita Pruitt? Este no es un lugar para usted. – dijo Sir Penwood– esperamos noticias importantes.

- Lo sé señor – tomó asiento y a su lado Alucard.

- ¿deberé soportarlo siempre? – murmuró por lo bajo Helena.

- no. Pero jamás te dejes ver derrotada delante de ellos. Carácter firme Helena. Eres una Valerius. – dijo él quitándose los lentes.

- ninguno se ha sorprendido – dijo.

- Por que no te conocen, calma esperemos la reacción de Sir Island, aun no llega, cuando te vea, mira su reacción, ah! Y la viejita también – sonrió.

Al poco tiempo, La reina y Sir Island entraban juntos, lo cual era magnifico, para Alucard, todos se pararon, Sir Island se quedó parado mirando a Helena su semblante no era muy grato, la reina miró e igual se quedo seria.

- ¿Señorita Pruitt? – Dijo la reina – por un momento pensé que era otra persona¿cómo esta?

- bien majestad, pero no soy Pruitt, soy Valerius, Helena Valerius. – miró a todos.

- Eres idéntica a Ana Valerius – caminando hacia ella, Sir Island tomó su mano y le dio un beso – es increíble.

- Lo mismo he pensado yo – dijo Alucard fuerte – El mundo es pequeño… jeje

- ¿Qué tanto? – dijo Enrico Maxwell.

- Yo escolte a su padre cuando ella era tan solo una infante – la miró – y luego cuando su sacerdote la atacó, la volví a salvar.

- si que es un mundo pequeño – dijo la Reina – pero eso no contesta que hacen aquí.

- eso lo explico yo su majestad – habló Integra, pidiendo a todos que se sentaran – después de este alboroto y que se sabe que la señorita Valerius esta viva. Debo pedirles que le sea entregada la dirección de la Santa Orden de los Cazadores, en el vaticano, es su derecho, eso entre otras cosas.

- ¿Cuáles otras? – Dijo Sir Penwood

- El reconocimiento público a su apellido – dijo Alucard – es una Valerius, y sé bien que su padre tiene cuentas en los bancos, tiene derecho a disfrutar de estas.

- se le debe un titulo también, sé que es un gran revuelo, pero es su derecho de sangre – continúo Integra – Su majestad, la familia Valerius defendió fieramente el flaco izquierdo del vaticano y la corona durante siglos.

- Y aún lo hace – remató Alucard – Piensen señores. Sé que no va con sus intereses, pero es lo mejor.

- ¿Alguien accede a la moción? – dijo la reina – levanten la mano.

- Yo accedo – dijo inmediatamente Sir Island,

- Yo igual – levantó la mano Integra.

- yo también – se oían las voces en la mesa, hasta que solo tres personas optaron por decir que no.

- Bien, está decidido, bienvenida, Sir Valerius, desde hoy se encarga de la Santa Orden de los Cazadores – sonrió la Reina.

- bien, señorita, ahora si tiene trabajo que hacer. – Dijo Alucard

- supongo que sí – sonrío Helena

Después de unas horas la junta se dio por terminada. Y los integrantes salían, despidiéndose unos de otros.

- Estará contenta Helena Valerius – dijo con rabia – Un vampiro que dirige una Organización que elimina Vampiros.

- Podríamos cambiar eso y hacer que eliminen Sacerdotes Herejes – dijo retándolo.

- ¿Qué haz dicho? – Dijo atónito – cuide sus espaldas.

- mejor preocúpese por la suya – dijo ella retándolo.

- tenga cuidado, Señorita Valerius – levanto una daga de plata,

- ¿La está amenazando, Maxwell? – dijo Alucard metiendo la mano en su bordó.

- por supuesto que no. Jamás me atrevería – sonrió cínicamente.

- gracias por su apoyo- le dijo Helena a Integra.

- Por nada, es tu derecho de sangre, el chupa sangre y yo lo decidimos ayer en la noche.

- será divertido ver a esos hombres hacer coraje, si no han podido con Lady Integra, menos podrán con las dos – sonrío Walter.

- creo que es tiempo de dormir – dijo Alucard estirándose, tengo sueño y tengo los brazos entumidos – adiós a todos.

- Le propongo unir las dos organizaciones, Lady Hellsing. La SOC y la Organización Hellsing. Piénselo – Helena salió de la sala dejando a Integra Hellsing pensando seriamente la unión de las dos organizaciones.

Al llegar la noche, en la oficina de Integra Hellsing, se sintió un aire frío recorrer la habitación, al momento que una sombra pasaba por la pared.

- ¿Alguna nueva? – dijo el hombre espectral esbozando la sonrisa más macabra que entre su repertorio había.

- Si, Alucard, mañana por la mañana vendrán dos agentes de la SOC a conocer a Helena, según sé que los dos mejores. Te pido de favor que no los molestes – mirando al cielo nocturno encendía un puro – ya no haz entrenado con ella¿qué pasa?

- Si está entrenando, lo más importante. Los sellos crowell. Le está costando mucho trabajo, por eso no ha salido tan a menudo como acostumbraba. Tendrá que aprender a dominarlo primero antes de salir de cacería – Alucard tomó asiento – dígame¿Cómo va su pequeño problema, ya lo ha conocido?

- ya – tomando la última calada al puro, para luego apagarlo – un imbécil hijo de papi.

- me lo he imaginado¿quiere que lo salude? – le miro con las gafas bajas.

- no, es la primera impresión, seré sensata y le conoceré más. Aunque ya ha empezado mal, hablando de las tierras que tiene fuera de la ciudad – "pensamientos vacíos" decía dentro de sí, la rubia se acomodaba en su escritorio – mejor hay que preocuparse por los visitantes de mañana, querrán entrenar¿podrías encargarte de ellos?

- ¿desde cuando tanta amabilidad conmigo? – Dijo en un leve susurro el Nosferatu – claro que no. Seras entrenará con ellos y los gansos salvajes.

- preferiría que fueras tú. – dijo tajante.

- ¿Por qué yo? – replicó – hay algo que no sé, digame.

- son muy capaces, no te aburrirás. No sería prudente que Helena lo hiciera, no querrían atacar a su jefe. – tomando su té.

- ummm… habrá que ver. –Sonrió – hace ya bastante tiempo que no hablamos civilizadamente¿A qué debo el honor?

- A que esta noche no tengo ganas de insultarte, pero si lo prefieres, podría – contesto.

- mejor me retiro a mis cámaras – cambiando el tema – tengo que hablar con Helena.

- ajamm – bufó, dándose cuenta que el vampiro prefería dejar las cosas en buenos términos – suerte Alucard.

- siempre me sigue – sonrió atravesando la pared.


	15. Eso no me gusta

**con este capitulo estreno la que creo es la última semana de clases... jeje si dejo de escribir, es por dos cosas: una: tengo que estudiar... dos: los maestros son unos ... (tu me entiendes) que me dejaron una gran lista de deberes estudiantiles, así que con esto se merecen un rinconcito en el infierno jejeje.**

**

* * *

**

Eso no me gusta 

Cerca de las 8 de la noche, Helena regresó a su habitación, pensó que lo mejor era no ir a ver al vampiro, primero porque estaba enojada y segundo por que no era el momento. Y aunque hubiera ido, Alucard no estaría ahí…

En la oficina de Sir Integra ella hablaba aun por teléfono, "mañana en la tarde, de acuerdo" decía por el micrófono del teléfono "muy bien, adiós" terminó.

- Ha sido una llamada muy importante ¿verdad? – Dijo una sombra en oscuras.

- Así es – dijo ella sentándose.

- No es preferible decir honestamente lo que está pasando a enterarme de otra forma - dijo

- no sé a que te refieres, Alucard - seguía sin despegar la vista de los papeles pero se sentía incómoda.

- Por antigüedad en el servicio, tengo derecho a ser informado – insistió.

- ¿De qué? Sigo sin entender – dijo ya un poco nerviosa.

- que esta saliendo con Lord Andre Morrison – dijo de tajada – al menos una atención, con su humilde sirviente, y mata dos pájaros de un solo tiro,

- ¿ujum? – dijo Integra ignorándolo.

- ¡vamos¿Me va a decir que jamás noto mis intenciones en las bromas que le jugaba? –dijo ya irritado.

- no –dijo tajante.

- ¡tengo doce años tratando de enamorarla Integra Hellsing! Llega otro en menos de una semana se gana su corazón¡lo repruebo! Eso es… imposible – se levantó de su silla.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que tienes derecho sobre alguien, solo por el hecho de "cortejarla" por determinado tiempo? – ella igual se paró – si ha ganado mi corazón en una semana, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y si lo que quieres escuchar es si me enamorado¡si lo he hecho! – gritó tan fuerte que todos pudieron oírlo.

- bien – alzó su mirada, tratando de retraer sus emociones – se ha dicho todo, que tenga un dulce sueño Sir Integra Hellsing – se esfumó sin más.

Helena miraba desde la esquina más oscura en el techo, era incluso doloroso para quien lo escuchara, miró a Integra unos minutos y luego desapareció.

En los calabozos Helena no oía ruido alguno, aun así jamás le pasó por la mente ir a consolar a su amo, "mejor que se consuele el solo" pensó dibujando la escena tan dolorosa. Así pasaron las horas y durante el día dormía y en la noche no salía a menos que se tratara de una misión.

Pasaron semanas en las que Helena ni lo miraba, seguía enojada, pero aun así sabia que debía estar solo y aclarar todo. No le visitaba, ni lo acomodaba cuando se quedaba dormido en su silla, ni por más que Alucard apareciera con un doloroso tortícolis en el cuello por dormir en una mala postura, hacía que Helena le mirara. A veces le sonreía y eso era una batalla ganada.

Durante gran parte de la noche, Helena revisaba papeles sin parar, en el día dormía y durante la tarde investigaba con sus agentes, en resumen, la presencia de Alucard, ni se notaba en la mansión.

Una noche, Alucard fue llamado para un exterminio en las afueras de la ciudad, llegó a la oficina de Integra y ahí estaba ese, un hombre moreno, de 25 años de edad, buen mozo, sentado frente al escritorio de la dama; Alucard sintió su estomago revolverse de odio, quería descargar su cartucho en ese ridículo humano que le había quitado todo su mérito.

- dígame, ama –dijo serio parado en la oscuridad.

- en las afueras de la ciudad, hay un grupo de…

- dígame sus órdenes, ya sé que ha pasado – corto las ganas de impresionar al joven.

- bien, encuentra y destruye, supongo que también lo sabes – miró a Lord Andre –creo que son quienes busca Helena, llévala contigo.

- ¿hay una vampiresa también? Me gustaría verla –dijo emocionado el tipo.

- No soy un payaso, para que te diviertas viéndome, muchachito mimado –apareció Helena frente a él.

- siempre he querido conocer a una vampiresa, dicen que son sexys – Helena arqueó la ceja.

- ¿sexys? Por que mejor no te tiras un balde de agua fría y te dejas de...

- Alucard. Cálmate –ordeno Integra, Alucard desapareció.

- Sácame de mis casillas y te arrancaré los ojos, Ella es su jefa – señaló detrás de la puerta a Alucard – no la mía –Apunto su glock a la cabeza del joven.

- Que humor tienen esos dos –dijo mirando a Integra quien también le miraba reprobatoriamente.

- El es Alucard, tiene un carácter explosivo, – "y más si esta muy herido" pensó – y ella es Helena su esclava. Pero no me hace caso a mí.

En las afueras de la ciudad Alucard no decía una palabra y Helena no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por hacerlo hablar. En el lugar, Helena armó su arco y avanzó al lado contrario de Alucard, encontró unos Ghouls pero nada que le sirviera.

Caminó con paso firme hasta Alucard, miró la masacre que había hecho "pobre hombre" pensó recordando a Morrison. Se acercó a él, y sacó su arco apunto y sin vacilo disparó, intervino una bala que daría justo al pecho del vampiro.

- ¡Bajen las armas! – gritó Helena un poco molesta. Los agentes salieron de las sombras – él no es quien buscamos. Su nombre es Alucard y es mi amo.

- tiene una puntería monumental – dijo sorprendida el hombre. – ¡ve que intervenir una bala!

Alucard giró y vio a Helena regañar a los jovencitos. Caminó hasta el auto y ahí se sentó. "vámonos" dijo Helena a los dos, se encontraron con Alucard "está muy distraído amo" le habló a la mente, este la miró y se impresionó hacía semanas que él no le hablaba, ni ella a él.

A la noche siguiente Claudia entro a la habitación de Helena y le sugirió salir a divertirse, Helena aceptó, hacía mucho que no bailaba y ya había terminado con sus deberes, se cambió y simplemente salió.

En la disco, todos estaban felices, Helena quería divertirse, de verdad que quería, pero mejor se quedó sentada en la mesa, un mesero se acercó y pidió su orden: "déme una copa de san…gría" reaccionó a tiempo.

- Haz pedido sin pensar –dijo Alguien sentado a su lado – la sangría es algo fuerte, y que yo recuerde no tomas –Helena le miró.

- si tomo, muy esporádicamente - contestó - ¿A qué ha venido? Que yo sepa no sabe bailar este tipo de música – se levantó.

- A divertirme – sonrió – ya me he repuesto, después de ayer, me dí cuenta que no vale la pena hacer coraje por algo así.

- a jam – bufó – que manera tan linda de decir que pretende olvidarla – dijo levantándose - y si pretende hacerlo este es el mejor lugar, a mí me ha funcionado – alejándose.

- ven, vamos a bailar – sostuvo la mano de Helena y la llevó a la pista de baile.

- no, gracias, prefiero irme – dijo Helena sonriendo sarcásticamente - ¡Bruno¡Claudia!

- la música esta muy fuerte, jamás te escucharán – sonaba la voz en su cabeza, la abrazó de la cintura y la llevó más lejos de sus agentes - ¿qué tienes estas últimas semanas? – se quejó telepáticamente,

- nada… solo que prometió acompañarme, pero no lo hizo, luego todo el embrollo por culpa de Lord Andre Morrison, preferí no molestarlo, solo habían dos opciones: o me aniquilaba o me violaba y dije "no, gracias. El que solito se enoja, solito se contenta" – sonrió nuevamente.

- muy inteligente – rió, la abrazaba más fuerte – nos vamos – y desaparecieron del lugar. A los siguientes minutos aparecieron en el calabozo el Alucard.

-yo me voy a dormir – trató de atravesar la pared, pero no pudo, Alucard sonría mas divertido aún, Helena camino hasta la puerta y trató de abrir, también fue inútil -¿A dónde quiere llegar?

- solo quiero compañía, siéntate – le dijo tranquilo. Helena se sentó miró hacia el techo y vio ahí colgada las llaves de la puerta, rápidamente Helena trató de alcanzarlas, pero antes que lo lograra, el vampiro ya la había sujetado nuevamente por la cintura – solo quiero compañía ¿por qué quieres huir?

- ya casi amanece, tengo sueño – dijo con en vestido enrollado en la cintura, le veía toda la pierna y parte del boxer que llevaba puesto. Después de un rato, resignada apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Alucard - ¿me puede soltar? Ya tiene un buen rato viéndome las nalgas.

Al alzar la mirada, notó que Alucard se había dormido, tenía mucho tiempo que podría haberse ido. Se paró, alcanzó las llaves y se fue a dormir a su habitación.

Por la noche, el vampiro se había despertado. Luego de unas horas se escuchó un gran estruendo en la recámara de Alucard, Seras se levantó y entró rápidamente. Alucard acababa de darle un gran golpe en el cuello con su casull a Lord Morrison. Miraba sorprendida, y por no decir preocupada por el hecho que el que estaba inconsciente era nadie menos que el pretendiente de Integra Hellsing; aunque tal vez se lo merecía, sabe Dios que estupidez le pudo haber dicho a Alucard.

- A… amo – entrecortó - ¿Qué le ha hecho? Sir Hellsing lo asesinara.

- no seas tonta, chica policía, no puede asesinarme porque ya estoy muerto – "y que no piense que me dejaré" pensaba – a este, alguien debe enseñarle a no provocar a un Vampiro.

- supongo que si no era usted, pudo haber sido Helena – "De esto no se salvaba el mal educado" – o Walter…

- También a Walter lo trata mal¿pues que se ha creído este pelele? - se materializó Helena moviéndolo con el pie – llevémoslo a la sala. Tengo una idea que podría salvarnos a todos.

En un sillón expuesta a la luz de la Luna lo recostaron Helena abrió su camisa y la arrugó, desató su corbata y le revolvió el cabello. Alucard y Seras miraban atentos "¿Qué diablos se le habrá ocurrido?" Alucard le decía a Seras, quién alzaba los hombros en respuesta. Dio vueltas en la sala, "Por aquí debe estar¿dónde lo vi?" dijo Helena normal. Se acercó a una pequeña vitrina de madera y sacó una botella de Wisky, la destapó y dejó un vaso, casi vacío en la mesita que estaba al lado derecho del hombre inconsciente, tomó la botella y la vació casi hasta el final en la cocina y regresó dejándola en la dichosa mesita. Así miró y sonrió.

- Eso explicará el dolor de cabeza de mañana – se burló Serás.

- y nadie le creerá que estuvo en los calabozos ebrio – Continuó Helena.

- Muy inteligente, pequeña niña – dijo Alucard, sonriendo burlonamente - ¡qué buen esposo te has conseguido Integra Hellsing! – dijo aún mirando al borracho.

Integra miraba atónita la vista desde las escaleras. ¿Qué le haz hecho? Dijo ella furiosa.

- nada, a menos que sugiera que me pondría a tomar licor con ese… humano – remató, tenia razón, con lo que lo odiaba, el vampirito jamás se tomaría unas copas con él y menos en tan buenos términos como aparentaba – Le recomiendo que lo lleve a su habitación. Apesta a borracho de bar. – en ese momento desapareció. Seguido de Seras y Helena, quedando claro que ellos no lo llevarían.

En la recámara de Alucard, los tres sonreían satisfechos, al fin se habían cobrado una con creces y estaban pensando en como se vería mañana.

- Espero que se repita algo así – dijo Helena – pagaría una gran fortuna por ver a ese hombre darle explicaciones a Integra Hellsing – reía tomando su sangre.

- Este fue muy hábil de tu parte, Helena – dijo Alucard, tomando su sangre envinada - será una noche maravillosa. ¿Y tus gatos Helena?

- ¿gatos, amo? – dijo molesta.

- agentes – corrigió.

- mmm. Tienen el día libre para hacer lo que les venga en gana – dijo levantándose de la mesa, aun con una sonrisa bien esbozada – debo regresar a la oficina de Integra a revisar unos papeles. Vuelvo enseguida.

- ¿En la noche? – dijo seras.

- en la mañana no me paro por allá, amenos que quiera asesinar a cierto tipejo – dijo saliendo por la puerta.

- ¿amo¿Ha salido por la puerta? – Seras miró como se alejaba tranquila caminando y quedaba todavía más sorprendida.

- no va a la oficina de Integra, que no estén sus gatitos me preocupa, pero que ella camine, me preocupa más – terminó de tomar el vino y salió tras ella.

- ¿De que me he perdido? –dijo Seras levantándose y saliendo detrás de Alucard.

- Helena entró a la biblioteca y se sentó en frente a un piano, abrió la tapa que protegía las teclas y comenzó hacer música suave.

- todas las noches hace eso, aunque siempre agrega unas cuantas notas más – dijo dando la vuelta – subió las escaleras y pasó a la oficina de Integra que como seña particular siempre olía a habano.

- me asomaba para darle la buenas noches, como siempre – dijo Alucard, las ultimas 14 buenas noches, más bien parecían deseos de muerte, pero esta vez era diferente.

- Veo que ya te has calmado – dijo mirándolo el no se movía ni un poquito – esta noche no hay nada nuevo, ve a descansar.

- si, ama – se dio la vuelta y atravesó la pared.


	16. Día de descanso

**Disculpen que haya tardado tanto en escribir, pero este semestre fue muy cargado de deberes ... después de la semana que viene, soy libre y podré, dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a esta historia... Gracias por leerla y gracias por sus reviews. )**

* * *

Capitulo 16: Día de Descanso.

Todo sucede durante una noche de nebulosa y sin estrellas que mirar. Tres de los personajes toman su noche libre para salir a meditar sobre el cómo rayos habían llegado a estar donde estaban.

- Tal parece, Amo Alucard, que el tipejo ese se ha propuesto realmente hacer feliz a su ama –dijo una sombra escondida entre la copa de un gran sauce, solo dos rubíes brillaban delatando la posición de aquella dama.

- ¿Estás realmente segura Helena? – dijo el antiquísimo ser – me es extraño, pero a final de cuentas a soportado todas las que le hacemos.

- segura amo, tengo días sin cerrar un ojo, mirando hasta su sombra – dijo ella descendiendo tranquilamente e hincándose ante su amo – puede usted estar tranquilo, no he parado de leer su mente, incluso me he metido hasta en sus sueños, el humano es sincero – levantó la mirada.

- Bien, confiaré en ti –sonrió casi maquiavélicamente – mmm… ponte de pie, antes que te vean tus sirvientes. Aun no se van, desde el altercado… están más al pendiente de ti.

- eso fue hace ya, tres meses – levantándose del piso – ya no encuentro buena excusa para correrlos… la verdad, ya están empezando a empecinarme…

- simplemente córrelos… jeje! Creo que eso me gustaría verlo – miró al cielo - 'no hay estrella alguna' – pensó – aunque últimamente te has vuelto amargada... ya no tienes la frescura de cuando te conocí.

- soy igual que antes - dijo tajantemente y evidentemente molesta por el comentario de Alucard. Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia un pequeño ficus y se sentó bajo él, el cabello de la dama ahora caía suavemente sobre sus hombros hasta la altura de su cintura, tenía pintados unos mechones rojos, sonrió, miró al cielo y dijo – no se trata de matar si no de ver quien está muerto…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Alucard algo nervioso, se hincó y le miró por debajo de las gafas.

- usted sabe a qué, recuerde que puedo leer su mente o anticipo lo que va a pensar, más bien dicho… Mañana se casa la damisela y ¿tú que harás? Humm, déjame pensar nuevamente, ¡ah sí! Solo mirarás por que no puedes hacer nada… ¿Sabes? me estoy hartando de este juego estúpido, por no decir vergonzoso.

- esa es tu encomienda – dijo Alucard sentándose sobre la pastura.

- Soy yo quien debo ver a los dos tórtolos mirarse, besarse y hablar sonsera y media, me harta, no sé como antes podía soportar escucharlo o peor aún… ¡ser yo quien lo dijera o hiciera! – dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

- jajajaja pequeña mocosa, ¿dónde terminó tu frescura? – Dijo quitándose los lentes – ¿o talvez será? Mmm que curioso, ¿no será que siente celos de la pequeña fraülein? – sonrió entre dientes.

- ¿por qué habría yo de tener celos de Integra? – haciendo especial énfasis en el 'yo' – en tal caso, deberías ser tú quien tuviera celos del 'bomboncito' de Integra, ¿no es así?

- Talvez porque ella está viva – dijo ya molesto – y admito que me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de ese humano… hace como 3 meses. – pausó un momento, en el que hubo un silencio sepulcral que solo era ultrajado por el rechinar de los grillos. - ¿te gustaría ser humana aún? Es decir, conocer gente, enamorarte, ser la de antes…

- no. – Dijo segura – estoy feliz de ser quien soy – se levantó – soy feliz… y enamorada, ja ja ja ja ja... jamás estuve enamorada… ¿es algo extraño no cree? – desapareció del lugar.

- 'escuincla' (niñita) mocosa – sonrió y miró nuevamente al cielo.

Durante todo el día Helena se disponía a 'husmear' todos los lugares de la mansión en busca de la información que siempre concluía con que si se querían. Finalmente, ese día se casarían y estarían juntos toda la vida, y los descendientes o futuros amos tendrían la sangre de ese… tipo.

Los preparativos estaban en su punto, había gente armando los banquetes, acomodando sillas, mesas; colocando manteles y poniendo adornos, en fin, era un caos; pero eso no impedía que Helena apareciera y desapareciera como quien estaba en la intimidad de su casa. Las habladurías no se hicieron esperar, se oía susurrar que 'la mansión estaba encantada' y que un demonio con forma de mujer rondaba la mansión, aparecía y desaparecía, palabras que llegaron a los oídos de Walter.

- señorita Valerious, ¿por qué insiste en rondar lugares donde no debería estar? – dijo el anciano que caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de la novia con el velo blanco en las manos.

- que insípido eres Walter, solo miraba ya que no fui invitada a la famosa boda – dijo indignada – ya Walter, no te enojes… ya sabes que yo te quiero mucho.

- ja! Puede estar durante la preparación y 'husmear' todo lo que quiera, pero no como un demonio que aparece y desaparece. Mi niña, ya sé que el intrigante de Alucard te ha enviado, dile que todo está muy bien y que si quiere, puede asistir a la boda… ¿quieres ver a Integra?

- Claro Walter, sería increíble… me gustaría verla con su vestido. Por cierto Walter, ¿crees que estoy amargada?

- Por supuesto que no, ya le he dicho que deje de creer todo lo que ese vampiro le dice. Muchas veces son preguntas capciosas… ignórelas.

. Tienes razón… -entrando a la habitación de Integra. Estaba la rubia sentada en su cama siendo retocada para el gran evento, con un vestido muy sencillo, pero realmente bello, el cabello recogido, solo faltaba el velo. Walter quería llorar y Helena no se cansaba de decirle que se veía muy bien… Alrededor de las 7 de la noche los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la Catedral de esa ciudad y se acomodaban en las bancas más cercanas a donde pronto estarían los novios…

Por su parte, Alucard, se acomodó en la primera fila junto con Seras y Walter, Helena había decidido no ir, pues alguien debía encargarse de la mansión Hellsing ya que nadie estaría allí. La misa dio inicio y todos se pusieron de pie, justo a las 7:15pm.

Helena despertó súbitamente de su ataúd, pues había sentido una presencia muy peculiar, despertó a sus asistentes y entre los tres revisaban la mansión, y no se notaba algún tipo de movimiento extraño en la mansión. Eran 7:15pm. Durante 3 horas buscaron en cada rincón de la mansión y se fueron a descansar, si algo o alguien era, aparecería en algún momento. Las horas pasaron rápido y las 4 am ya se habían fastidiado de buscar algo que ni sabían que es.

Helena caminaba en dirección a los jardines, cuando sintió que le miraban por las escaleras de abanico, miró y solo captó un pequeño visaje de aparentemente un joven.

- ¿quién? – avanzó hacia la escalera y mientras subía el último peldaño, divisaba unos ojos rojos - ¿amo Alucard? ¿Cómo estuvo la boda, tan pronto terminó? Pensé que tardaría más. – caminó hacia la habitación y encendió la luz, Alucard se encontraba herido en encostado con algo que parecía ser una entrada circular, sin salida, es decir, lo que fuera que hubiese lastimado a Alucard aún estaba en su abdomen, Helena se precipitó hacia él y trató de reanimarlo pidiéndole que le mirara, Alucard se estaba desangrando, lo cual no era un buen signo.

- A -Alguien me disparó, desde un farol, no pude verlo, pensé que era una bala normal pero jamás había sentido una bala como esta… - se puso de pie, a esas horas aun no había quien le ayudara, así que tuvo que ser ella quien hiciera el desagradable trabajo, extrajo la bala con los dedos, "a esas alturas del partido" ya nada le producía asco o le daba lástima… la verdad. Después de un tiempo, Alucard estuvo en condiciones de hablar.

- Me salí de la "feliz" boda y camino hacia la mansión, para ser exactos el parque, alguien me disparó ese artefacto, sentí al principio un ligero ardor y al cabo de 3 minutos, supongo yo, me comenzó un dolor insoportable. – le miró, pero Helena pensaba algo muy seriamente - ¿Qué piensas escuintla?

- amo – miraba al techo – es muy extraño que su herida no se haya curado, normalmente, al haber extraído el balín, su herida hubiese cerrado inmediatamente – miro hacia el balín que ahora más bien era una esferita metálica con una aguja muy delgada y a su alrededor un liquido viscoso verdoso – ¿qué será este gel? Supongo que Integra no tenía planeado una luna de miel, y si lo tenía, que se vaya olvidando de eso...

Helena llegó al salón de fiestas, a tiempo para interceptar a los tórtolos a tiempo de su huida triunfal, y darles la mala noticia. Integra estaba furiosa porque sabía que a final de cuentas el Nosferatu estaría sano y salvo y que si debía quedarse y no celebrar su luna de miel era por el dichoso aparatito que amenazaba con un seguro sermón acerca de lo poco eficiente que era su organización. "no creo que confunda la situación" pensó para sí la rubia y enseguida se encamino a la mansión Hellsing.

- dame los pormenores del ataque – le dijo a Alucard con un sincero sentimiento de odio.

- Estoy muy bien ama, gracias por preguntar… - dijo con ironía – iba saliendo de la boda y me dispararon desde un árbol en el parque que esta cerca de la mansión. Ese balín en verdad duele… mucho – sonrió.

- Pero ese no es el asunto, es parece ser, el mismo balín que está tratando de inmunizar a todo el personal especial de las organizaciones caza monstruos- miro al techo y cerró los ojos – hay que tener mucho cuidado con Walter, Integra. Esto está fríamente planeado, no tengo idea de hace cuanto tiempo nos tienen sitiados.

- ¡tú hazte cargo! – dijo indignado el ahora esposo de Lady Integra – después de todo es problema tuyo.

- ¿perdón? – Sus ojos carmesí brillaban de enojo - ¡ahora también es asunto de Hellsing! ¡Mejor te recomiendo que tomes tus oficios y comiences a trabajar zángano! – Alucard reía por lo bajo, este pequeño asunto ya tenia mareada a la Nosferatu. Integra decidió mejor guardar la calma, ir a su habitación y cambiarse a sus ropas de trabajo, pues a final de cuentas… se habían metido con Alucard… se habían metido con Hellsing.


	17. La traición

Perdón, me demoré mucho escribiendo este cap... espero que lo disfruten... proximamente escribiré un Fanfic de Blood+ para quien guste leerlo.. )

Capitulo 17: La traición

… Integra se acomodaba la usual corbata azul, se colocó sus gafas y puso su saco. Caminó derecho hacia los calabozos pero frente a la puerta el nuevo Hellsing le esperaba muy molesto.

- Integra – le dijo – está Helena y Walter, ellos bien pueden tratar este asunto, Helsing es la mayor organización caza monstruos del mundo, ¿tú crees que no podrán con humanos?

- vida, vida mía, se nota que no has aprendido nada de todo el tiempo que nos conocemos, la cabeza de Hellsing soy yo, no Walter… o Helena. ¡Atacaron a un vampiro de la Corporación Hellsing! Eso es algo que ni en sueños permitiré.

- pero nuestro avión parte en una hora, debemos ir a nuestra luna de miel – decía checho.

- atacaron a Alucard, el es un vampiro de la rama principal, talvez por eso no surgió efecto el balín. Debo revisar qué es y quien lo disparó. – caminó hacia la puerta y lord Andre, tras ella con una mirada de dictador se dirigió a Alucard.

- Si es verdad que eres un vampiro de la rama principal, ¿por qué no te levantas e investigas quien disparo? – replicó claramente molesto y con tono inquisitivo.

- ¿por qué retas al diablo? ¿eh? – repondió con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza – si me levanto de mí ataúd, será para matarte.

- Lord… Andre… Morrison… definitivamente, es el IDIOTA más grande del país. Le diré esto: Mi amo Alucard no puede salir por dos cosas: "no puede" y "no lo dejaré salir". Además, quien sea que haya disparado, tiene la firme idea de que neutralizó los poderes de mi amo, y si sale, será como poner en evidencia a la única arma de la corporación Hellsing…. Iré yo a investigar. Walter, ¿podría venir conmigo?

- Por supuesto, Srita. Valerious – dijo mirando a Integra y a su esposo – volveré en un momento, Sra. Hellsing.

- Chica policía, Acompaña a Integra a revisar los resultados de las muestras y ponte a sus órdenes – dijo Alucard seriamente.

- Por supuesto Amo Alucard – dijo rompiendo el silencio. Seras casi no había aparecido puesto que su deber como jefe inmediato del personal de Hellsing la absorbía. Se había dedicado a entrenar al nuevo personal, para lo que Helena decía, sería la tercera guerra.

Después de unos largos pasillos hacia el exterior, Walter y Helena se dirigieron al parque y revisar exhaustivamente, pronto amanecería y sería más fácil la visualización de cualquier objeto. Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, Victoria e Integra miraban como se llevaba a cabo los análisis del liquido verdoso. Integra le ordenó a Victoria que comenzara a movilizar al personal de seguridad, pues nadie estaba alerta.

Hacía ya unos meses que Victoria y Pitt trabajaban juntos y aparentemente se habían vuelto muy unidos, sin embargo, últimamente lo había notado muy extraño, preocupado en realidad, por que nadie se enterara de lo que ocurría en la mansión, al punto que le había pedido a Seras, ser lo más discreta posible, no dar indicios de su incomparable fuerza, delante de nadie… jamás le decía un porqué, tan solo que lo hiciera. Todo eso lo iba recordando mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, el sol, salía desde el horizonte, y entonces ella aprovechó para ponerse los lentes y correr hacia los cuarteles de los soldados.

- Buenos Días señores – gritó Seras, cada uno de los soldados se despertaron inmediatamente – tienen 10 minutos para vestirse y hacer pase de lista – salió del lugar y avisó a los otros soldados.

De regreso al parque, Walter y Helena encontraron lo que aparentemente era un casiquillo, justo desde el árbol donde pudo haber disparado el sujeto, cerca en rama, Helena divisó un pedazo de tela roja que tenía bordada con hilo negro parte de una letra, se la entregó a Walter quien de inmediato llamó a la corporación Hellsing dando un llamado de Alerta.

- ¡Qué! – Dijo admirada – aún debe estar en la corporación, esto no tiene precedentes. Ahora mismo le diré a Pitt y a Seras – Colgó el teléfono.

Mientras Victoria hacia el pase de revista, notó que a uno de los soldados le hacia falta un pedazo del logotipo a su uniforme, se acercó a él y le miró fijo y entonces sintió la necesidad de retenerle por incumplimiento del uniforme de la organización. Después sonó el teléfono en extensión y le dijeron que se fijara si algún soldado le hacia falta un pedazo de uniforme. Con discreción Seras lo llevó a la oficina de Integra; Alucard, Walter y Helena le acompañaban en la oficina; cuando entraron en ella, Sir Integra le apuntaba con una glock en la cabeza. El hombre se conmocionó y enseguida comenzó a decir muchas contradicciones para defenderse, al final del interrogatorio, Integra se quedó con una simple palabra en la cabeza "Millenium".

Después de varios días, Victoria no había visto a Pitt, pero en fin, algún día lo vería; "si lo que me sobran son días" pensaba ella mientras caminaba por los pasillos del calabozo.

Así que después de varios intentos fallidos de encontrarle platicando o fumando con alguien, lo vio parado, "pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo" y entonces regresó a su mente la vaga idea acerca de lo que el le había aconsejado.

- ¡Así que tú lo sabias! – le dijo sujetándolo fuertemente por el uniforme – ¡¿por qué no me dijiste que Cranfort está inmiscuido con Millenium?!

- lo siento, no quería tomar partido alguno – dijo sofocado.

- ¿Tienes acaso un vaga idea de que es millenium? – dijo mas calmada – ese hombre filtró no tengo idea de cuanta información de Hellsing. Podría incluso haberles dicho como operamos, eso es darle la manera de matarnos.

- quise decirlo – Victoria lo dejó en el piso – desde que atacaron a Alucard, pero me han cargado la mano con los operativos; no he tenido tiempo.

- pip… yo… lo siento – miró al piso – yo sabía que algo me insinuabas con que no platicara nada acerca de mi condición, tampoco podías delatarte. Lo siento, en verdad, lo siento.

- No se preocupe Señorita Victoria – le sonrió – estaba pensando hablar con Lady integra acerca de esto, es muy difícil, pero ayudará mucho para defendernos de Millenium.

Se separaron para regresar a sus labores, Victoria se sentía, de alguna forma, segura de lo que Pitt le había dicho… y Pitt se sentía aliviado porque ya no debía cargar más con el peso de una verdad tan grande y que desde ese momento había decidido ya no guardar mas verdades en su cabeza. Así que se desvió y caminando hacia la oficina de Integra Hellsing vio a Helena, mirando por la ventana a plena luz del día.

- Señorita Valerious – se acercó a ella – ¿por qué no está durmiendo? – le tocó el hombro.

- Dígaselo teniente – dijo seria – ya no hay tiempo, estoy segura que ya pronto comenzará la guerra.

- a eso me dirijo – sonrió – yo creo que debe saber los pormenores de los informes que Cranfort entregó dio a Millenium.

- no me refiero a eso – dijo – eso ya lo sé, y lo sabe también Integra. Me refiero a Seras y tú. ¿Por qué eres tan tonto como para creer que podrían sostener una relación sentimental cuando hay demasiadas diferencias entre ustedes? Sin embargo, admiro tu valor para decidir entre el amor y la obediencia. Tu humanidad fácilmente se puede cambiar, creo yo, pero sino es posible, al menos tendrás la suerte de morir tú antes que ella…

- ¿a qué te refieres? – Pitt impactado de la crudeza de la pregunta de Helena – yo… no… creo que Seras se interese en mí.

- humano tonto – le sonrió cínicamente - ¿Cómo lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas? – y desapareció.

- la vampiresa tiene mucha verdad en sus labios, ¡cómo demonios lo sabré si no se lo pregunto! – miró el techo, bajo la cabeza y dio la vuelta dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia las escaleras, en busca de Victoria Seras.

Mientras Helena se acomodaba en su cama ataúd para pasar una siesta profunda, cuando una sombra oscura se asomo por la esquina superior derecha de la habitación.

- haz decidido jugar a la celestina, ahora. Que curioso, quieres arreglar la vida de todos y no la tuya, ¿por qué Helena? No entiendo eso en ti. Últimamente te comportas de una forma en la que me da la intuición que quieres que todo sea perfecto para todos… como si algo malo se avecinara. – dijo sentado en la mesa de dibujo y viendo los nuevos dibujos de la Draculina.

- usted y yo sabemos que la guerra con Millenium es inminente, quiero que sean felices por al menos un tiempo – le dio la espalda al ancestral ser.

- ¿y tu qué? – le dijo al oído, lo que ocasionó que se le enchinara la piel.

- yo nada – dijo ella tajante – fue mi decisión olvidarme de mi humanidad, para variar, mi amo parece que ha perdido la cordura.

- yo no he perdido nada – dijo extrañado – mi cordura sigue intacta jeje.

- por supuesto – se tapó con la sábana la cabeza – si me permite, me gustaría descansar tranquilamente, sin un vampiro acechándome por lo bajo, NECESITAREMOS estar frescos cuando la guerra se asome… - "y creo que ya no tardará" pensó cerrando los ojos.

- tienes razón – se levantó – ya espero ese día, guerra, sangre y destrucción, ¿Qué más puedo pedir? – atravesó la pared mientras el ataúd de Helena cerraba por completo.


	18. Se Declara la Guerra

**TALVEZ NO LES AGRADE EL HECHO QUE INTEGRA TENGA "OTRO", PERO EN VERDAD TENGO MIS MOTIVOS... JEJE LEANLO, ES EL COMIENZO DE LA ACCIÓN. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVORR!!**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

* * *

Capitulo 18: La hora de la verdad… se declara la guerra.

Habían ya pasado aproximadamente 8 meses desde la traición de Cranfort, parecía que todo estaba perfectamente bien, Integra pudo finalmente pasar una luna de miel decente, Pitt y Seras pasaban más tiempo juntos, las veces que Alucard le preguntaba si había algo entre ellos… Seras se ponía roja y negaba impetuosamente.

Helena siempre caminaba por los alrededores y pasaba largo tiempo idealizando como reaccionar ante la guerra. Integra no tenía tanto trabajo y las juntas con la mesa redonda eran aburridas, Helena trató de tocar el tema de Millenium, pero no prestaban atención a lo que ella decía, así que espero a Integra en su oficina, una noche nublada y fría.

- Integra – atravesó la pared – tenemos que hablar… seriamente – dijo sentándose frente a ella, Integra se quitó los lentes y se talló los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo tranquilamente.

- Estoy enteramente segura que pronto comenzará una guerra con Millenium, casi no hay ataques, y los pocos que hay son insignificantes, delante el ataque contra mi amo. En España no hay signo alguno de neutralización, solo neutralizaron a los mejores de la organización, igual que aquí, en Hellsing. Creen haber neutralizado al más fuerte de la organización de los caballeros protestantes… ¿acaso no es obvio? – dijo preocupada, Integra, nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de Helena.

- ¿Qué propones Helena? Te escuchó – dijo interesada.

- Que huyas, cuando comience la guerra, que nadie cuide Hellsing, que se vayan los soldados a proteger a sus familias, poco podrán ayudar contra los monstruos de Millenium, Walter lo sabe, vete con él y con tu esposo, desaparece. Ocúltate donde no haya llegado la guerra – soltó unas lágrimas – cuida al bebé en tu vientre. Malos años se asoman… Alucard, Seras, mi gente y yo podremos defendernos y defender a nuestras organizaciones… yo también me iré, mañana mismo a España, instruiré a mis colegas, que deben saberlo.

- eso haré – tocó su prominente barriga y la talló. Integra tenía 7 meses de embarazo, parecían ser gemelos, ambos varones – iré a cualquier rincón de la Tierra con tal de proteger a los herederos – sonrió – gracias por preocuparte.

A la mañana siguiente tal como lo había dicho Helena se fue, sin despedirse de nadie. Prefirió no hacerlo debido a que seria muy difícil dejar aquella mansión; ella partió en un avión privado de la Organización Hellsing.

Cuando hubo arribado a la SOCS, un grupo de gente le recibió en la entrada de lo que aparente era un monasterio, lo primero que hizo fue pedir los informes de la guerra contra Millenium, encontró muchas cosas muy interesantes de aquella corporación y que todos estos años se habían encubierto vendiendo armas biónicas para guerras. Helena estudió también a cada uno de los integrantes de los cuales, después de quienes habían sido neutralizados, le llamaron la atención, uno de ellos era un pirómano se llamaba Erick, un telépata, Herson y finalmente un licántropo, Marina. Ellos tres eran los escogidos para ir con ella a Inglaterra y pelear con la organización Hellsing. Los entrenamientos eran lo suficientemente intensos y aún más para los seleccionados. La mayoría de la tarde y parte de la noche era el tiempo acostumbrado por ella para resolver papeleo atrasado, entre las miles de carpetas que debía revisar hubo una de la que no tenia conocimiento alguno, habían irregularidades del ingreso monetario que entraba con el que salía, así que durante la madrugada revisaba las instalaciones del antiquísimo inmueble que en verdad eran muy malas, sin embargo ella suponía que era porque el mismo personal le había dicho que hacía ya algunos años que les habían negado el ingreso presupuestal por la falta del heredero Valerious; pero no, no era así, al tiempo entraban grandes sumas de dinero, lo cual no extrañó nada a la Vampiresa, "raro sería que no pasara" dijo para sí misma.

Caminó hacia un pequeño jardín ubicado hacia la mitad del lugar y se sentó cerca de una fuente y comenzó a extrañar a todos, pero por alguna razón extrañaba más Walter, talvez sería porque fue quien no se comportó mal con ella y la aconsejaba en cada desplante de su amo, "siempre fue amable conmigo" – sonrío – "como no querer al viejito, jaja".

Al día siguiente, Walter recibía una llamada desde España, preguntando por el estado de salud de Integra, ya que se aproximaba el nacimiento de los nuevos Hellsing. Helena realmente se había preocupado por todo ese asunto, Alucard miraba a Walter hablar con Helena y deseaba poder arrebatarle el audífono para hablar con ella y regañarla por haberlo dejado tirado en la mansión escuchando los malos ratos de Andre Hellsing.

- por supuesto, yo le digo – dijo sonriendo – gracias por hablar señorita Valerious – Walter colgó el teléfono y miró a Alucard. – no dejó recado alguno para usted – y siguió caminando.

- eso no es cierto – Miró el telefono y una idea macabra recorrió la mente de Alucard por fracciones de segundos, cuando fue interrumpido por una gran explosión cerca de algún lugar. Miró al teléfono (otra vez) y salio en busca de Integra. – Debemos irnos… Ahora – dijo Alucard sentado en un sillón cómodamente - y creo saber a dónde – sonrió.

- ¡qué demonios fue eso! – entró gritando a la habitación el maridito de la señora Integra.

- una explosión imbécil – dijo tranquilamente el Nosferatu – guarda lo necesario, nos vamos y no esperarás que Walter o yo llevemos las maletas al aeropuerto. NOS VAMOS DE VISITA A ESPAÑA. – sonrío

- ¿por qué a España? – preguntó Walter – ya le avisé a la srita. Victoria Seras.

- por que España es seguro, por ahora al menos – sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura.

- Walter, dile al personal de Hellsing que es libre de ir con sus familias y defenderlas como puedan – dijo Integra recordando la promesa que le hizo a Helena. – vámonos ya… más tarde será difícil de salir del país. – apenas pudo levantarse de la cama pues lo pesado de la barriga le impedía caminar bien. Alucard ayudo a su ama a caminar hasta la limusina para ir directo al aeropuerto, Alucard no llevó nada mas que sus armas. "si a final de cuentas regresaré a pelear" pensó para sus adentros.

Entrada la madrugada Helena caminaba por el patio cerca de la fuente, tal como lo había hecho hacía algunas semanas cuando sintió que alguien le miraba, miró lenta y discretamente, cuando vio brillar dos ojos carmesí; se sintió angustiada pues la presencia de Alucard en ese lugar solo auguraba una cosa: la guerra había sido declarada.

Caminó hacia él y lo saludo un poco nerviosa, Alucard no tardó nada en decirle lo que había sucedido, desde ahí Helena comenzó a sudar frío pues era la primera vez que estaba en medio de una guerra, el Nosferatu, sin embargo, sonaba tranquilo.

- Sir Integra… y compañía – esto último con incomparable bochorno – están ahora en tu oficina esperando verte.

- bueno, pues vamos a ver que podemos hacer por ellos, ¿ya han nacido los herederos? – dijo.

- no, aún no… pero ya no tarda en reventar – dijo con sarcasmo mientra Helena reía.

- ¿se ve muy "grande"? – dijo aún burlona –no creo que la 'situación' esté como para que "reviente" - mientras hacía las comillas con sus dedos.

Caminaron por largo pasillo hecho de piedra, hasta una puerta de madera oscura, sin más la abrió encontrando a las tres personas que extrañaba y por supuesto uno que no.

- buenas noches… - dijo acercándose a tocar la pancita de la dama

- pues no tan buenas, en Londres ya comenzó el bombardeo, seguramente ya está siendo televisado en todo el mundo. – respondió la rubia un poco cansada por el ajetreo del día.

- bueno, supongo que este lugar será un buen lugar para que se alojen, pero los bebés ya no tardan en nacer y la verdad es que no llegaremos pronto a un hospital. – dijo Helena con seriedad en la mirada.

- de hecho no creo que haya un hospital en muchos kilómetros a la redonda – dijo asqueado el Sr. Hellsing (aunque nos dé odio ¬.¬')

Todos se quedaron callados intentando ignorar los malos comentarios del desquiciado ser, es decir, ¡hasta Alucard se había estado comportando mejor que él!, aunque obviamente al tipo (el marido de Integra) le pesara toda esta situación, debía aguantarla si quería salir vivo de esta.

Helena acompañó a los visitantes y les asignó una habitación para que pasarán la noche o las noches que pudieran pues bien sabían que también ahí llegaría la dichosa guerra, y pues no dormían tan tranquilos.

Alucard, Seras y Helena caminaban por los pasillos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, atravesando cada extremo del lugar, planeando una estrategia que deberían llevar a cabo, Seras y Helena se preocupaban pues de por sí una guerra es fea, ¿de qué trataría esta? Alucard decía que la gente se enteraría esta vez de la existencia de las organizaciones que se dedican a la caza de monstruos y que en verdad, sería algo muy alarmante. Todo como lo conocían iba a cambiar drásticamente y solo restaba pelear y ganar, obviamente.

Cuando el amanecer llegó, todos hablaban de lo sucedido en Londres y que se había maquillado la información. "que no se qué país había sido traicionado por Londres, en cuanto a la venta exclusiva de materiales biológicos" , todos lo decían, la ciudad se mostraba preocupada por la reacción que tendrían los demás países y rogaban por que su país no cometiera la idiotez de apoyar a alguno de los dos países en cuestión.

Pasadas las horas la tensión subía cada vez más, Estados Unidos aprovechó esa confusión para saldar viejas deudas con Iraq, debido a el primero acusaba al país del medio oriente por la venta ilegal de armas de fuego que utilizaba Londres para su batalla, así que vendió armas biológicas para el país X. Integra por su parte se sentía muy angustiada y esa angustia no fue la mejor compañera ya que le adelantó el parto, esto fue a las 01:00 am cuando menos posibilidad de transportarse había.


	19. UN PAIS A LA VEZ

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA EN LA REDACCIÓN DE ESTE CAPITULO PERO ESTOY NAVEGANDO EN TAREA Y NECESITO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA HACER LAS MAQUETAS QUE LOS INCOMPRENSIVOS ARQUITECTOS ME DEJAN SIN PIEDAD... GRACIAS POR ESPERAR. )**

Capitulo 19: Un país a la vez

Todo el pánico de esta noche había agobiado al Sr. Hellsing. Alucard había ofrecido sus servicios pero no aseguraba que los herederos llegaran al hospital con bien… Todo era… un desastre.

Por otro lado, Integra ya ni podía caminar... aguantaba el dolor tratando de hacerse la valiente, tras unas horas Helena apreció con un auto en la entrada para llevar a la dama al hospital, el camino estaba muy fluido, es decir, no había tráfico. Así que llegar a emergencias les tomo como unos 30 minutos. Al llegar al hospital les atendieron de inmediato y casi de inmediato se escuchó un llanto y después de cinco más el otro, Alucard sonrió.

- en otra situación, los herederos habrían nacido en cuna de oro – decía aún sonriendo – pero la guerra lo impidió, no fue muy buen momento para que llegaran al mundo.

- si, pero los bebés no deciden cuando nacer… tendremos que buscar un lugar para mantenerlos a salvo. – decía Seras, entrando a emergencia junto a Walter quien ya llevaba la taza de té nocturna de Sir Integra.

- No creo que Integra tenga ganas de tomar té en este momento – dijo Helena – debe estar cansada – añadió.

- Se equivoca Srita, una taza de té viene bien para relajarla y hacerla descansar tranquilamente después de tanto ajetreo.

- Decían hace cientos de años que el té de manzanilla, ayuda a desinflamar – dijo Alucard, que por primera vez había dicho algo "decente" y sin sarcasmo alguno. – deberías llevárselo ya debe esperar el té.

- debo pasar a ver a los bebés, ya deben estar con Integra – dijo Alucard – me encargaré que sean unos dignos hijos de su madre, unos dignos Hellsing…

- ¿dijo "unos"? ¿cómo sabe que son hombres? – dijo Seras nuevamente, sentándose a un lado de Helena, ambas habían quedado solas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Pip? – dijo Helena sonriendo con tranquilidad.

- pues nada bueno, sabe Helena, me ha platicado que todo ha estado de mal a peor – dijo mirando el piso – ha vuelto la mansión en un refugio para las personas que se han quedaron sin lugar.

- ¡Mira! ¡Qué excelente idea! Ja! Ni a mí se me habría ocurrido. – Sin duda Helena estaba nerviosa, la enfermera que atendía urgencias les escuchaba muy atentamente.

- Mañana mismo deberemos partir a Londres – miró hacia la habitación de Integra – ¿como está todo en general?, por que llegaron muy rápido ¿sabes? – decía mientras regresaba la vista hacia Seras.

- En la mansión, todo en calma, es más bien la ciudad la que está en ruinas – bajó la mirada

- ya veo- con tono de alegría – iré a ver al amo, ya debemos irnos.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la habitación y tocó la puerta. Le abrió el feliz padre, Helena con cara de tedio pidió hablar con Alucard. En cuestión de segundos el Vampiro salió. Se dijeron unas palabras y luego de eso salieron juntos del hospital.

- ¡Es una hermosa noche! – sonrió Alucard.

- Así es amo – le miró la castaña y de nuevo devolvió la mirada al cielo y desaparecieron del lugar y enseguida llegaron a un aeropuerto. Helena se asomó a la ventanilla pidiendo dos boletos para llegar a Inglaterra y rápido. El vuelo más próximo salía en una hora, no llevaban equipaje, así que, le aligeró el ascenso al avión.

Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra inmediatamente se trasladaron hacia la mansión Hellsing, tal era la impresión de Helena al ver tanto desastre, gente muerta… que mejor decidió no mirar hacia ningún lado que no fuera hacia el frente. Así llegaron a la casona y vieron personas desayunado con tranquilidad, niños que preocupados lloraban por su mamá. Helena se acercó a uno de ellos y les prometió que los encontraría; por su lado Alucard miraba molesto tanta gente junta y en la mansión, pero ya estaba advertido, nada de muertes, desapariciones o "cenas inocentes" con lo inquilinos.

Así bajaron a las mazmorras y cenaron su habitual sangre, extrañaban a Walter quien era el que les llevaba sus bolsas de trasfusiones para cenar, platicaron un momento y luego Helena subió inmediatamente a buscar a Pitt.

- Hola Pitt – dijo como una aparición espectral, por lo que el pobre hombre sintió unos calosfríos recorrerle hasta la médula espinal. Miró sobre su hombro con un poco de nervios. - ¿Por qué me temes? No te comeré, ya cené…

- Hola señorita Helena- con claro nerviosismo - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- bueeno, quisiera saber si tienes un registro actualizado de toda la gente que tienes aquí albergada, por si alguno de los familiares quisiera saber si están aquí – dijo mirándole con una sonrisa.

- si señorita, con forme van llegando, los voy escribiendo, ahora hay solo 20 personas, esperamos salvar las más posibles – dijo con tono serio

- gracias Pitt, que bueno que llevas un registro. – sonrió otra vez y se fue.

La joven caminó derecho hacia su habitación y la abrió sin más. Ya no era sorpresa ver a Alucard ahí husmeando lo que no le importaba, le miró y con cara de tedio le preguntó que hacía en su habitación removiendo las cosas de sus cajones. El vampiro no dio ni la más pequeña importancia y siguió haciendo lo que tenia que hacer sin importancia alguna.

- Amo ¿Qué es lo que busca en mi cajón? – la vena de la sien le temblaba, si hay algo que a cualquier persona le molesta es que le revisen su cosas y esto también incluye a los Nosferathus.

- Nada querida, solo esperaba encontrar algo interesante – se sentó en la cama – las mujeres siempre tienen algún artefacto extraño y pensé que no serias la excepción, pero me equivoqué, no tienes nada extraño.

- ¿¿ – No tenía coherencia lo que le había dicho, revisaba sus cajones sin ningún motivo aparente. – me voy – fue lo único que dijo y seguido de eso y aun con su expresión de atolondrada salio del lugar hacia la sala de TV donde ya había unas cuantas personas viendo las noticias:

_Después de la explosión registrada hace ya tres días, la población londinense no saben a que se debe tanto alboroto y demandan que esto acabe pronto, cientos de familias __se han disipado y están concentrados en diversos centros que se han implementado en hogares, hospitales, centros religiosos y demás, los responsables de estos lugares ponen una lista en la entrada con un concentrado de las personas y edad de estos por si algún familiar de ellos desean encontrarlos._

_Por otro lado del gobierno insiste en que no hay razón para que la declaración de estado de emergencia se dictamine, debido a que no es culpa del país. __Muchos están saliendo del país hacia lugares más tranquilos en busca de paz. Por mi parte eso es todo. _

Todas las personas se quedaron expectantes mientras Helena apagaba la TV.

- _Es increíble que no vayan hacer nada, ¿Qué piensan que somos? ¡animales! - _decía una mujer mientras abrazaba a su bebé. Helena miraba con tristeza, no llevaba puesto ningún tipo de protección, así que dejó a la vista ojos tan extraños, nadie lo notó pues ya se había desencadenado una discusión.

Salió del lugar, miró hacia todos lados y lo único que podía ver era un cuadro extremadamente miserable de humanos que lloraban lo que había sido su vida. Caminaba entre las personas verificando que todo fuera bien y no hubiera ningún tipo de problema, sin embargo, una niña de escasos seis años le llamó la atención, estaba sola, no había nadie que aparentemente le cuidara, estaba hasta atrás de una maraña de personas que querían obtener algún tipo de alimento que se les proporcionaba.

- oye, ¿ya comiste? – Le dijo la mujer de ojos carmesí. La niña sencillamente bajó la mirada y tímidamente dijo que no había podido conseguir nada de comer –Ven conmigo – dijo abriéndose el paso entre la gente - pidió a una de las personas un platillo de comida para la infante, enseguida la tomó de la mano y la llevó al comedor, un grupo de hombres la miraban al entrar a la gran habitación, sentó a la pequeña y supervisó que ingiriera todos sus alimentos, cuando hubo terminado la dejó en una habitación que estaba destinada para los infantes que se habían extraviado durantes las explosiones.

- Hay algo tan frágil en los seres humanos que me gusta apreciar, tan solo con una pequeña sonrisa confían tontamente en alguien, hasta en alguien como nosotros… - se decía a sí mismo, pero con obvias intenciones de fastidiar a Helena.

- No entiendo lo que dice, lo juro, sencillamente, no entiendo – entró a su habitación y se recostó en su cama – ataúd. Seguido, se escuchó un gran estruendo, cercano a la mansión, Helena se levantó insofacto y se apresuró a llegar a la salida. Alucard, sencillamente se sentó en la cama, esperó por varios minutos y luego se fastidió de esperar a que su víctima entrara por la puerta así que puso en práctica un antiquísimo proverbio: "si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña". Y así lo hizo, salió y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde Helena estaba tomando su bolsa de transfusión. El famoso Vampiro le miró sarcástico…

- Lo siento, pero ya tenia mucha hambre, amo – dijo dándole un sorbo más a la bolsita transparente.

- Pasó algo durante mi "ausencia"? – caminó hacia ella.

- nop – dijo tragando la sangre, sonrió, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño a él – ahora mismo Pitt está trayendo a los sobrevivientes de la explosión, si llegara a pasar algo más, iría usted… volvió a sonreír.

- ¿¿ – ahora si, no entendía nada. Helena solía ser incomprensible a veces, pero esta vez solo no se daba a entender, ni él mismo, podía deducir que quería.

- amo, ¿porqué está guerra no es más estruendosa y sangrienta? - Terminando de tomar el ultimo sorbo, caminó de nuevo al refrigerador y sacó una nueva bolsa, pero esta vez sería para su amo, sin más, se la lanzó, el vampiro reaccionó rápidamente (como si fuera algo extraño en él) y atrapó la bolsa, eso lo asombró todavía más; hasta empezaba a pensar que Helena le quería jugar una muy buena broma.

- ya lo será. ¿Sabes cual es la regla de oro en el ajedrez? – rio – los peones avanzan primero.

- bien. Ya decía yo porque no estaba matando midians y demonios allá afuera ¡Ja! Supongo que me apresuré a sacar conclusiones. Provechito – salió sonriente de la cocina camino hacia su habitación.

- ¿provechito? – Se dijo, tomo un sorbo – tonta, ¿Qué querrás? – sonrió pues había recordado las bromas que se hacían a menudo cuando no había nadie en la mansión o simplemente cuando Helena estaba aburrida. Si algo podía lograr esa vampira en Alucard era que de alguna forma inesperada él terminara haciendo lo que ella quería, ¿irónico no? Como la vez en que supuestamente Helena cambió su vino por sangre, al principio Alucard dudó la consistencia de la bebida, pero ¿Quién se atrevería a tocar su vino? Sobre todo a sabiendas de que podía perder la cabeza por ello, solo Walter tenía la libertad de hacerlo y eso por es el mayordomo de la familia. El descuido de olerlo, pues a sus cientos de años, ¿Qué necesidad tenía si ya su cerebro descifraba incluso el sabor de un vino fino. Así que, simplemente lo bebió. Eso le supo lo mismo que a un perro un tomatazo, así que lo escupió. Helena reía a carcajadas, Alucard estaba tan molesto que sintió la necesidad de darle un zapatazo en la cabeza con tal de acomodarle las ideas. Pero esta se adelanto y sonriendo le regaló una copa del vino que ya tenía servido, y con una sonrisa, lo compró; aunque él no diera su brazo a torcer o más bien no lo dejara notar. Regresando sus pensamientos al cerebro, decidió mejor ir a su ataúd, pronto seria la hora de la cena y él ya había cenado.

Se acercó a su silla y se sirvió un poco de vino, esta vez tuvo la precaución de olerlo. Una chica se dejó ver frente a él, recargada al otro extremo de la mesa.

- ¿aún recuerda esa pequeña broma? – sonrió, con esa sonrisa que le erizaba la piel a Alucard, no por lo bella que se viera o lo inocente que aparentara ser, sino porque esa sonrisa es la sonrisa que siempre pone antes de jugarle una mala treta.

- es solo precaución- sorbió su vino – ya no sé que esperar de ti – dejó la copa en la mesa – sabes Helena, cuando convertí a Victoria, creí que me estaba volviendo sentimental, pero contigo, pequeña niña, he perdido la poca cordura que me queda, le mostró el pantalón que acababa de quitarse, pues una parte de la tela se había quedado pegada en el asiento de la silla. Helena se dobló de la risa, y apenas podía articular "juro que no lo hice yo" pero su falta de oxigeno y su mirada de una buena broma bien lograda, la delataba. Alucard se levantó del asiento, había ya pensado una magnifica respuesta a su pequeña bromita, caminó hacia ella y se hincó dejando sus caras frente a frente, lo cual ya no le causó gracia a ella.

- ¿qué hace amo? – dijo apenas con un poco de oxigeno para hablar.

- Hermosa sonrisa – le miró más de cerca. - ¿Qué haré contigo? No te soporto, pero también me haces falta cuando te vas, me duele tu indiferencia, pero uno de mis pasatiempos es sacarte de tus casillas. – Helena empezaba a sentir que esto ya no iba como ella quería, la única forma de salvarse de esta, era cooperar o correr….

- Ah, sii… muchos me han dicho que mi sonrisa es bella, ¿sabe amo? Creo que Walter me llama… - y sin más, literalmente salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, siglos de experiencia lo respaldan y obviamente, él llegó primero; Helena se paró en seco y comenzó a reír muy nerviosa.

-dile a Walter que puede vivir sin ti 10 minutos más – cerró la puerta.

- ¡Noooooo!! – gritó pues ya suponía lo que se le avecinaba – corrió hacia algún lugar donde pudiera estar a salvo y solo había de dos: o el ataúd o sobrevivir a la peor corretiza de su vida. Corrió como cuando un gran mastin negro de seis ojos rojos te corretea por la avenida principal de tú ciudad. Los inquilinos que pudieron ver la escena pensaron que era el perro de la chica y que jugaban. Por otro lado Walter hubiese dado su alma al demonio por ver eso. Después de un buen rato, Helena simplemente cayó sobre la pastura, cansada y hastiada de tanto "ejercicio", Alucard solo se sentó con gracia y transmutó en el Vampiro que todos conocemos.

- Espero que me devuelvas el pantalón que rompí gracias a ti – le miró acomodándose a su lado.

- Claro amo, ¿dónde conseguiré una prenda que viene del siglo XVII aproximadamente? – Devolvió con una mirada sarcástica – Es mi forma de decir que debe cambiar de guarda ropas…. Jajajaja…. La verdad es que no. Estaba aburrida y pensé que sería divertido, jamás imaginé (o talvez si) que se le rompería el pantalón. Demás eso es culpa de usted por no medir su fuerza… Ya imaginó como se vería su trasero pegado a una silla estilo imperio, jajajajajaaja.

- ¿ah? ¿te causa gracia? – miró a la luna, se veía amarillenta – debo decirte que ni aun pegado a una silla, pierdo mi elegancia. Pero por un minuto, puedo hacerlo – se tiró sobre la draculina haciéndole cosquillas hasta que se cansó. Nadie hubiese imaginado tales reacciones en Alucard, la verdad era que ni él mismo podía haberse imaginado comportarse como lo hacia.

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí. Hagánme saber si les agrado o que no... DEJENME REVIEWS. OTRA COSITA, **SI POR ALGUN MOTIVO QUIERES PONER UN FRAGMENTO DE LA HISTORIA O TOMAR ALGUNA IDEA DE ELLA, PIDEME PERMISO... GRACIAS... NO OLVIDES QUE LOS DERECHOS DE LA HISTORIA SON DE QUIEN LOS ESCRIBE... O SEA MOI... JAJAJA**


	20. El sueño

Parece que ya voy agilizando un poco la secuencia de la historia. Espero que la disfruten... Estoy empezando a tomar nuevamente la informalidad en el dialogo.

Capitulo 20: El Recuerdo.

Alucard no tenia idea de cuándo fue el instante en el que se volvió tan sentimental. Entre Victoria y Helena, lo habían logrado "domar". Al momento, otro proyectil cayó aun más cerca de la mansión. Ambos miraron en dirección al fuego.

- alguien entró a la mansión- dijo regresando la mirada a la puerta - huele a diversión – sonrió para el, y se dirigió hacia la mansión, Helena le siguió con mucha intriga, parecía que un imán atraía a Alucard, en dirección a la habitación de Walter.

- ¿Ángel de la muerte?... ¿Ángel de la muerte, eres tú? – una silueta apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir entre el claro de luna y el fuego. '

Al instante, Helena miró hacia atrás de ella, pensando que era hacia Alucard a quien se dirigía ese hombre, pero su amo ya no estaba ahí.

- no, mi nombre es Helena ¿quién eres tú? – dijo haciendo especial énfasis en 'quién' – No te había visto por estos rumbos.

- si no eres el ángel de la muerte, no quiero verte – abriendo la ventana para huir.

- No me haz respondido, ¿quién eres? Y ¿quién es ese "ángel de la muerte"? –inmediatamente después de haberle tomado por el brazo con mucha fuerza.

- ¡suéltame, maldita criatura de la noche! – le miró con odio, y jaló su brazo pero no pudo zafarse, por el caso contrario, tomó a la vampira por el cuello y ella respondió de igual forma. Era una lucha tonta de haber quien puede más, pero el hombre empezaba a enterrar las uñas en el cuello de Helena, por lo que ella se violentó, dándole un gran puñetazo en el mentón que empezaba a recubrirse de pelo espeso y grueso; para cuando hubo tocado el piso, era un gran lobo que caminaba sobre el techo.

- ¡wow! Un antiguo pastor inglés, jamás había visto uno de cerca – dijo con sarcasmo.

El hombre lobo, caminó sobre el techo haciendo pequeños saltitos, como si tratara de darle confianza, para que fuera más sencillo sorprenderla, un detalle muy pequeñito pero muy importantito es que este ser tenia puesto un traje estilo militar que jamás había visto en toda su vida, por lógica llegó a la conclusión que era de Millenium, entonces se le erizó la piel, hacia apenas unas cuantas horas había bromeado con Alucard acerca de lo aburrida que era esta guerra. Por fin se sentía amenazada, ya empezaba a caer en la cuenta de qué se trata una guerra.

Durante un tiempo, el lobo y ella solo se evadían, desgraciadamente, la vampira no tenía sus balas de plata, aunque tenía gran fuerza, ella no sentía tener las necesarias como para matar a un hombre lobo con sus manos. Ambos estaban cansados pero evidentemente, solo esperaban a que ocurriera cualquiera de las dos cosas: 1.- se ocultara la luna llena y 2.- amaneciera, lo que ocurriera primero…

Entonces, ocurrió lo primero, durante segundos, la luna se ocultó, haciendo que el hombre lobo regresara a su forma humana; esos segundos los aprovechó para atravesar su corazón con sus manos, haciendo que este saliera gravemente herido. Y aunque no hubo muerto, no estaba en esos momentos en condiciones de vengarse; así que salió por la ventana y corrió por todo el patio de la mansión.

- nunca me respondió el desgraciado perro lanudo – se dijo a sí misma - ¿quién será ese "ángel de la muerte"? Esto mi amo lo ha de saber - desapareció con rapidez.

Alucard mientras tanto, tomaba una copa de vino. Helena entró calmadamente, Alucard le miró por sobre las gafas. No hubo necesidad de preguntar, se conocían tan bien que al verla pasar por el umbral escuchaba ya sus exactas palabras:

- ¿quién demonios es ese ángel de la muerte? Quiero respuestas ahora – le miró con seriedad, Alucard sonrió.

- No es tú problema – se levantó sosteniendo la mirada, caminó hacia ella y le tomó por el cuello, la chica por un segundo se sintió en peligro, pero pasado el segundo sintió la necesidad de aceptar el beso que el hombre le daba en la mejilla. De alguna forma Helena se tranquilizó, este era uno de los momentos en los que el Conde podía ser tan dulce como a miel de abeja (gran parte de esto se le agradece a Victoria, porque ella fue quien soportó los azotes XD) – deja de preocuparte por ese perrito. No entiendo como es que no quisiste matarle, aún sin las balas de plata, estaba en desventaja.

- no, no enti… - entonces lo entendió – la luna era cambiante, hoy era la ultima noche de luna llena y pronto amanecería, nada le costaría entretenerlo hasta el amanecer, entonces, solo sería comida para perros.

- pronto va a amanecer – se sentó nuevamente – descansa, lo necesitas.

- si amo – simplemente se dio la vuelta y entro a su habitación a descansar, tal como se lo había ordenado su amo. Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde el "sueño" se terminó, despertó, lo cual a ella se le hizo extraño, así que como era costumbre fue a merodear las dos habitaciones de siempre, para ver que encontraba, al entrar al de Seras recordó que ella no estaba, se había quedado con Integra y compañía, lo que la limitaba a ir al de Alucard.

Al entrar, vio a su amo durmiendo, así que como entro, salió. Si mas que hacer, regreso a su cama y sin más cerró los ojos. Por su mente pasaba un extraño pasaje:

_Era una noche nublada, estaba posiblemente en un cementerio, no tenia idea de que hacia ahí, podía desplazarse como si fuera ella quien viviera el sueño, miraba hacia el horizonte; a sus espaldas escuchó unos regaños, enseguida corrió hacia el. Grande fue su admiración al ver a Alucard, siendo aprisionado por un humano; ante eso dedujo que quien le gritaba era Abraham Hellsing, el tatara… abuelo de Integra, un hombre alto y un poco fornido, de ojos azules intensos, barba un poco desarreglada y vestía ropas cafés oscuras que ante la poca iluminación apenas se percibía, tomaba a su amo por las ropas negras, el (Alucard) llevaba puesto un traje negro y su cabello azabache largo y un poco ondulado, el tenia una barba de candado y sus ojos rojos brillaban al par de la luna, sin embargo, esos ojos rojos no decían lo mismo que todos los días; sus ojos estaban tristes, incluso derramaban lágrimas, el vampiro se sentía enteramente humillado. No pedía piedad, era incapaz de hacer algo como eso._

_- ¡Ahora sí maldito monstruo! Vas a morir – le decia sin piedad – pagarás por todo el daño que le haz hecho al pueblo._

_- ¿Estás seguro de no haberte convertido en uno mientras me cazabas? – le preguntó el no muerto a van hellsing. Este solo puso cara de enojo mas impresión._

_- No te mataré, te daré el peor castigo que alguien como tú pueda tener… Servirás a mí, a mis hijos, nietos, bisnietos, tataranietos y todos mis descendientes, por la eternidad. No serás más que un maldito perro, la escoria de la casa Hellsing. Te humillarán y tu tendrás que obedecerles, serás su sirviente ¿Qué mas castigo puede tener un ser inmortal? Ser vasallo toda su existencia, después de haber sido un noble conde._

- ¡amo! – enseguida despertó muy impresionada… ¿Lo que había visto era un recuerdo de Alucard? Lo meditó unos segundos, buscó un reloj por toda la habitación, eran 7:00 pm Alucard no tardaba en despertar. Se empezaba a quitar la pijama, cuando escuchó su voz.

- Por mí no te detengas querida – dijo con una sonrisa entre los labios…

- se nota que esta aburrido amo, yo no tengo objeción, me da más pena anda por ahí en pijama – se quito la pijama y se puso su ropa limpia, Alucard se sentó en la cama, pero por más que trato de intimidarle, Helena siempre se daba la vuelta y le ignoraba.

Alucard se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la mesa… Helena se dejo caer en la cama y cerró los ojos. Al momento que los cerraba, la imagen de Alucard llorando le vino a la mente, y abrió los ojos nuevamente. Ya no era sorpresa, tenía la cara del vampiro tan cerca de la suya como si tratara de encontrarle algún virus mortal en la cara; sonreía odiosamente. Ella también le sonrió y de inmediato se sentó.

- ¿qué viste? – inquisitó el vampiro quitándole el cabello de los hombros. La mirada de la chica estaba perdida en la nada, lo que intrigó más al Nosferatu.

- llorar… le vi… llorar – le miró y volvió la mirada al colchón.

- ¿llorar? – la tomó por el brazo y la recostó en la cama - ¡llorar!

- si… llorar – le dijo con tranquilidad, aun no salía de su asombro – en un cementerio, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules le gritaba y…

- Van Hellsing – retuvo una mirada de odio.

- si, él – le miró a los ojos y se le escurrieron las lágrimas.

-¡¿por qué lloras?! ¿te doy lastima? – le grito.

- no, me esta enterrando el codo, jeje – se giró y ahora ella estaba arriba, se recargo en el abdomen de Alucard, para levantarse y salió del lugar. Alucard quedó stand by, ahora el era el confundido.

* * *

**NO SEAN CRUELES, DEJEN REVIEWS. POR QUE NO TENGO IDEA SI LO LEEN, ME DESANIMAN XD**


	21. El féretro

**el sueño lo saqué del segundo ova del Hellsing utimate, disculpen, pero se me secaba un poco el cerebro. Gracias por leer.**

Capitulo 21: El féretro

_- Por toda la carne que es como el pasto y la gloria del hombre es como el pasto. Si el pasto se muere, la flor se marchitará, pero esta mi palabra durará por la eternidad - __el mismo hombre empala a Alucard quien lloraba disimuladamente.._

_- ¿yo he sido derrotado? – dijo tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos y lúcidos, ahora sus ojos carmesí se veían más bien amarillos que soltaban unas cuantas lágrimas._

_- asi es… esto es el fin – el mismo hombre de ojos azules le hablaba desde el claroscuro de la noche - Este no es un mal sueño del que puedas despertar. Tu castillo y tus posesiones ahora no existen… tus fieles sirvientes, todos han muerto. La marca de la sagrada hostia ha desaparecido, Ella jamás será como tú – le enterró mas la estaca – conde no te queda nada. Patético rey de los no muertos, ¡no dejas nada! ¡Nada!._

Helena estuvo teniendo pequeños pasajes que por fracciones de segundos recorrían su cabeza. Con eso ya eran tres días seguidos. Alucard, le preguntaba que veía y ella le respondía: "ahora le entiendo". En la noche de ese mismo día (que ironía ¿no?) Ella y Alucard estaban como siempre perdiendo el tiempo, esperando pacientes. Entonces, a la joven le vino a la mente "ella nunca será como tú" y enseguida bajó su mirada, durante esos segundos de debilidad mental Alucard leyó lo que pensaba y ella se dio cuenta.

- ¿quién es ella? – le miró - ¿en verdad fue tan especial para usted en aquél entonces?

- fue importante, no especial. – miró al techo –serás, talvez, el único ser viviente que sepa la verdad. Ella es Mina.

- en verdad ese era su nombre – pensó en la obra literaria.

- sí, una mujer hipnotizante ojiazul, rubia y muy gentil. En aquél tiempo creí, y aun lo hago, que el mundo es mío, mi egolatría superaba los estándares de los ya superados. Fácilmente me confié, confié en un par de ojos coquetos… que estupidez – sonrió. Desde ese momento, fui un poco ciego y no me daba cuenta que todo ese encanto… esa feminidad… no eran por que sí, por algo estaba conmigo. Me querían cazar… y toda esa maldita mesa redonda, que es más bien elíptica ¡qué tarados! Fueron muy astutos, supieron engañarme. Jamás pensé que esa ramera me estuviera acorralando, hasta esa noche… para aquel momento ya era mía en todos los aspectos, así que me confíe más. Ese ancestro Hellsing es el más astuto de todos, me supo esperar. Supo notar mi debilidad y me encerró en estas malditas paredes, humillándome, usándome como un perro guardián para cuidar su casa de los ladrones. Me odié tanto y me juré jamás volver a caer en el mismo error, pero…

- Pero fue tan tonto que se enamoró de su tataranieta. Que triste que Mina le haya pagado así, pero también, ella perdió mucho por un absurdo, pobrecita. ¿Qué sabe de ella? ¿Le ha vuelto a ver? – se acostó en la cama, desde ahí solo podía ver la espalda de su amo.

- No desde esa noche, y la verdad si la viera la asesinaría. – Miro sobre su hombro y regresó la mirada- para mi gracia y su desgracia, no queda amor hacia ella. "solo se puede odiar lo que alguna vez se ha amado".

- Vaya amo, que profundo – cerró sus ojos – creo que hoy será una larga noche ¿no cree?

- Ojalá que lo sea – sonrió – muero por ver la hermosa luna – Alucard se tiró al colchón – será una larga noche.

- sí, de esa de las que se anhela compañía humana – Miró hacia el techo, la chica tenia la mirada fija a la luz.

- ¿compañía humana? - miró sarcástico.

- ¿qué? ¿no puedo tener necesidades humanas? – le miró y vio su expresión pervertida en la cara - ¡digo! No lo mal entienda, no es lo que usted seguramente cree. Simplemente quiero conocer humanos… aunque sé que no es correcto – recalcó.

- ¿no te basta con mi compañía? – se puso serio.

- su compañía es lo único que necesito, amo – se recostó e inclinó hacia el, devolviendo la seriedad - Solo jugaba con usted jajajaja….

- eres una… niña hermosa, la no vida te sienta bien – le rozó la mejilla con los dedos. Ella sonrió levemente.

- Vamos a fuera a ver las estrellas – le tomó por la mano – queda prohibido comer humanos. Eso si es enserio.

- Lo sé – dijo levantándose de la cama. Llegaron al comedor, toda la multitud comía, pero un pequeño bulto les llamó la atención. Al parecer la noche sería mas larga de lo que creían.

El "pequeño bulto" se escabullía con avidez entre las personas del comedor, sonreía de manera burlona a los dos vampiros.

Helena buscaba la identidad del intruso, en ese momento, desapareció. Nadie notó nada. Luego un grito se escuchó en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. La vampira desapareció y en el acto entró a la habitación de donde provenía el grito.

Ahí estaba Alucard estrangulando a una pequeña de 6 años; la misma niña que una vez llevó a comer al comedor.

- ¡amo! – se acercó a él – es un… ¿vampiro?.

- eso parece. Hay un vampiro original aquí – le arrancó la cabeza, Helena hizo una mueca de asco con susto – busquémoslo no debe haber huido – decía mientras una arenilla tan fina como la harina caía de sus manos.

Salieron hacia el patio, al gran comedor, las habitaciones, no la encontraban, sin embargo, sabían que estaba ahí. Decidieron esperar, al cabo de 20 min. Se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento; ahí estaba.

El dichoso vampiro era una mujer, no muy alta, estaba en la oscuridad y sonreía muy peculiarmente. Decía llamarse "María" (es un nombre muy común acá en mi país), también se jactaba diciendo que pronto los vencería y que si no lo hacia ella alguien del "Last Batallion" lo haría. Con eso confirmaban que Millenium, estaba inmiscuido.

Alucard sonrió Los estoy esperando pensó para sí. Dile al gordito que estamos ansiosos, los estamos esperando le dijo a "María".

Sin duda Alucard estaba fascinado con la simple idea de regresar a 1945 en vísperas de los últimos días de guerra donde el joven Walter y él (en su forma femenina) peleaban contra un ejército de muertos vivos.

- ¡El gran Nosferatu Alucard! – rió la mujer - ¿y quién es tú compañera?

- Helena es mi nombre – rompió el silencio- ¿A qué haz venido a Hellsing? ¿a morir? ¿o a elogiar a mi amo?

- Un poco de ambos mocosa – miró con sus ojos amarillentos a la Draculina - En realidad, vine a dar un mensaje, ¿por qué te molesta tanto mis elogios hacia tú amo?

- No me gusta socializar con el enemigo – mustió – Danos el dichoso mensaje… anciana – Alucard rió la rivalidad. A esas alturas "María" permanecía en la penumbra. Sin embargo, algo, en su voz le era familiarmente odioso a Alucard; su cerebro lo asociaba con algo muy malo, pero al mismo tiempo cancelaba la entrada al recuerdo en su mente.

- el comandante te manda a decir que te mantengas alerta, que el "last batallion" ya no es el mismo – sonrió – esta vez nosotros venceremos. Adiós cariño – dirigiéndose a Alucard – Hasta la vista mocosa enana – desapareció.

- bruja – Susurró Helena - ¡Aaaah! La odio y aún no la conozco a la desgraciada.

- me gustan tus celos – dijo triunfal – te ves más bonita cuando te encelas.

- ¿celosa? ¡¿celosa yo?! – fingió - ¡soy incapaz , si a usted le gusta que lo elogien ¿porqué me voy a molestar?!

- celosa – remato el vampiro.

-¡No soy celosa y no estoy celosa! – desapareció.

- niña celosa, mmm… me gustan tus celos – sonrió.

En los calabozos Helena se reprendía continuamente celosa yo, ¡celosa yo! Y de él, ¡ja! ¿Pues quien se cree? daba vueltas en su habitación, se sentó en la cama y luego se dijo sé sincera Helena, si estas celosa. Serás tonta en ese momento se le ocurrió una buena broma para callar al egocéntrico inmortal. Pasó las paredes hasta la cocina y con unas pinzas tomó de ahí unos ajos que luego acomodó debajo del relleno del ataúd, pronto amanecería, ya quería ver la cara del Nosferatu huyendo del olor, así que aguardó a escucharlo llegar.

Luego de 10 minutos el airoso vampiro entro a su habitación, al no ver a Helena se dirigió a su ataúd y sin más se acostó ahí, al recostar la cabeza el ataúd se cerró sobre sí, empujó pero no podía levantar la tapa.

- ¿Cómo está amo? – le dijo Helena que estaba sentada sobre la tapa.

- Vampira celosa – sintió el olor a ajo - ¡abre el ataúd! Esta cosa me esta asfixiando…. Helena, abre el ataúd, si no quieres tener un problema conmigo. ¡Abre el maldito ataúd!

- si claro, para que me mate… seguramente – mustió - ¿sabe amo? No midió sus palabras, llamarme a mí celosa, es un ultraje…

- si claro, como tú digas, abre el ataúd, no te haré nada, te lo prometo – pidió con amabilidad.

- pídame disculpas. A final de cuentas no esta Sir Integra, y no tiene porqué enterarse, usted no se lo dirá y yo no se lo diré, jamás se enterara, esto quedara entre nosotros – pidió airosa.

- ¡no lo haré! – dijo indignado – eso no…

- ¡vamos! Tan solo es una disculpa – miro el féretro – además, yo puedo quedarme aquí todo el día y la noche ¿y usted?

- mmm… - "tiene razon" se dijo – esta bien – mustió – me disculpo – dijo con dificultad, como su se estuviera atragantando con su propia saliva – ¿me disculpas bonita? – preguntó con gentileza y en voz baja.

- no le escuché, ¿dijo algo? – sonreía.

- discúlpame Helena supuse algo que no era – dijo mas claro y con obvia pena.

- esta bien – se levantó feliz y quito la tapa al féretro. En el momento Alucard literalmente brinco al otro extremo del cuarto, Helena salió feliz porque había, otra vez, logrado lo que quería, entró a su cuarto y se metió a dormir.

**Gracias a todos los que leen y ¡HEY! 1000 GRACIAS JUANIS POR DARME LA IDEA DE LOS AJOS EN EL ATAÚD, espero que te haya gustado como lo introduje en la historia... gracias otra vez :)**


	22. La Venganza

**Estoy en contingencia, no tengo clases ni tareas, así que estoy dándole un poco más de tiempo a la historia, y gracias a eso puedo subir capitulos más seguido... gracias por leer, sus comentarios son bienvenidos (de la índole que sea).**

* * *

Capitulo 22: La venganza

Pasada la mala experiencia del ataúd y los ajos, Helena se encontraba en ese momento, durmiendo al punto de la inconciencia; lo que Alucard obvia y visiblemente enojado no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Se las cobraría con creces, esta vez, en verdad se había pasado, así que tomo cartas en el asunto.

Se acercó a la muchacha y con muchas ganas de estrangularla, sonrió macabramente, su mente ya maquilaba una excelente venganza.

- veamos – se dijo - ¿qué le haré? La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, si lo sabré yo – desapareció. Salió al campo de entrenamiento y pidió a Pip que ayudara con un trabajo y por cierto el único que trabajaba era Pip; al cabo de unas dos horas el trabajo estuvo listo.

Comenzó a impacientarse, se acercaba la hora, regresó a la recámara de ella y con mucha cautela terminó él personalmente la venganza y se sentó bajo un árbol. - Buenas noches – sonrió sabiendo de antemano que ella ya había despertado:

Helena, se encontraba dentro de su cama ataúd, miró hacia el techo, ella no recordaba haber cerrado la tapa buscaba tanteando el control que la abriría pero tal era su asombro que no estaba ahí, intento pedir ayuda (aunque sabía que era inútil) cuando la voz de su amo sonó en su cabeza.

- ¿te gustan los ataúdes? – le dijo telepáticamente – bien, ahora tienes uno tres metros bajo la tierra… disfrútalo.

- ¡¿qué?! – gritó.

- ¿creíste que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados? – se mofó – aún no me conoces bien.

La muchacha golpeaba el ataúd, mientras Alucard se reía de ella, después de media hora, se fue a merodear los alrededores. Triunfal, salió de la mansión, en dirección hacia ningún lugar. Helena se tranquilizó y pensó con lógica; no podía morir porque ya estaba muerta, no se iba a dejar morir de hambre ahí, si bien no tenía sus facultades vampíricas, aun tenia un cerebro que funcionaba a la perfección así que pensó en abrirlo manualmente, recordó que Walter le había dicho que hay un botón que eyecta la tapa para levantarla manualmente, así que buscó el dichoso botoncito y empujó con fuerza tratando de remover la tierra que había sobre ella, tomó aire y lo sostuvo en sus pulmones porque pronto sería sepultada por un montón de tierra; al tiempo que empujaba la tapa, también un poco de tierra entraba y se quedaba en sus pies, cuando logro quedar parada sobre sí, sus facultades regresaron: soltó la tapa al momento que desaparecía de ahí. Caminó hacia la cocina, abrió el freezer y sacó una bolsita de sangre B+ y la tomó esperando a que Alucard regresara.

Alucard mientras tanto, caminaba sin dirección alguna, cuando entre las sombras vio a la misma mujer de la noche pasada.

- ¿dónde haz dejado a tu esclava? – preguntó con una voz muy seductora.

- jeje descansando en paz – recordó - ¿qué mensaje tienes esta vez?

- mmm… ya veo – caminó unos pasos hacia él, pero sin salir de la sombra – esta vez no he venido a darte ningún mensaje, cariño – sonrió – vine a verte – en buen momento haz dejado a tu sirvienta en la mansión.

- si en buen momento – pensó sarcástico – y, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- vine a verte, a platicar contigo… estoy segura que haz pensado en mí, como yo en ti…

- no puedo pensar en alguien a quien no le he visto el rostro – se burló – pero a decir verdad, ¿por qué no me lo muestras? ¿acaso te da miedo?

- tengo prohibido hacerlo – mintió – ¿sabes? Herr Mayor se enojaría mucho conmigo.

- ¿Herr Mayor? ¿la bola de grasa? – dudó - ¿por qué le temes si eres una original? Puedo sentirlo, no eres una de esos defectuosos experimentos del "Doc".

- ¡Que bueno que aún los recuerdas! Ellos también te recuerdan con mucho cariño, y también a Walter. ¿Dónde está?

- no te importa – pensó con astucia, quería sacarle información disimuladamente – Walter está en donde no te importa. Dime ¿por qué una original se unió a ese patético grupo del "last Batallion"?

- me entusiasmó la idea de la guerra, ha sido divertido tomar sangre hasta vomitar. La guerra es lo más divertido que el hombre ha creado, nos da libertad de hacer lo que queramos sin temer al gobierno y a sus agencias mata vampiros; porque en una guerra, cada quien vela por él mismo, ¿cuándo te unirás a la diversión?

- cuando sea el momento, no comas ansias; ya tendré la oportunidad de pelear contigo – se alzó – me tengo que ir, no he cenado y ya hace hambre – caminó devolviendo sus pasos a la mansión.

- ¡te estaré esperando! – le gritó a una gran distancia – te estaré esperando – susurró mientras caminaba hacia el lado contrarió de él. Caminaba hacia un faro, dejando ver su cara, ella era un viejo enemigo, una traidora.

Al llegar a la mansión, caminó hacia la cocina y cenó su bolsita de sangre, mientras la sorbía notó que el piso estaba lleno de lodo, pero desde que la mansión había comenzado a funcionar como un refugio siempre era así, aunque no a esas horas de la noche. Regresó a su calabozo, y vio a Helena toda sucia tomando sangre en una de sus copas.

- deliciosa – mientras sostenía la copa a la altura de su vista, decía con cara de certidumbre – muy rica. ¿Qué curioso? Casi nunca sale de la mansión y esta noche, precisamente, se le ocurre salir, no me molesta –aclaró – pero si hubiese estado aquí cuando yo llegué posiblemente le hubiera dado un zapatazo en la cabeza. Debo admitir que fue una excelente respuesta y la verdad el enojo ya se me pasó, así que me iré por ahí... – dejó la copa en la mesita, se levantó de la silla que había dejado sucia, dejando marcas de lodo a su paso. Alucard no dijo nada, simplemente sonreía, la dejó pasar, su cara parecía tener una mascarilla, el lodo la devanaba hasta la cintura, los brazos también sucios. Con el dedo índice le marcó la mejilla de lodo al Nosferatu en señal de que aún esta molesta pero no se desquitaría, ya era suficiente por la noche de ese día (nuevamente irónico).

Caminó hacia donde estaba hecho el foso, no podía dormirse en el día por que su cama ataúd estaba enterrada tres metros debajo de ella, siguió de largo y vio a "María".

- Otra vez tú – hizo una mueca de asco – no es el momento, con permiso.

- ¿así que descansando en paz? – dijo irónicamente.

- ¿descansando en paz? – se volteó hacia ella - ¿Qué quieres …

- Hace rato vi a tu amo – interrumpió – y me dijo que te había dejado descansando en paz; no pensé que lo dijera tan literalmente – sonrió con saña.

- no me interesa si tú y mi amo se han visto o han hablado, como te dije… no es el momento, no vengas a fastidiarme la noche – siguió caminando, "María" empezó a reír burlonamente.

- si te vieras en un espejo…. ¡Perdón! Los vampiros no nos reflejamos – seguía burlándose.

- los vampiros de bajo nivel no – gritó - ¡yo sí! Vampira de pacotilla…

- ¡¿cómo me haz llamado?! – se apareció frente a ella deteniéndola en seco, mientras la tomaba por el brazo.

- ¡Vamp…. – una imagen venía a su cabeza. " Mina…" Alucard tomaba la sangre del cuello de "María" - ¡Mina Harker! Tú… traidora … - le empujó.

- ¡ yo no soy esa Mina! – decía un poco asustada, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

- mentirosa… tú eres Mina Harker – inquisitó – por eso no te muestras, sabes que te destrozaría.

- no… soy… Mina Harker – repitió – no soy esa. – dijo mientras se desaparecía.

- mentirosa – susurro a la soledad, se dejó caer al piso cansada y sin ánimos. Al poco rato regresó a los calabozos, tenía que decirle, algo así no lo podía ocultar. Entró a la habitación de Alucard.

- Amo debo decirle algo – dijo con seriedad.

- que "Maria" es Mina Harker – dijo – ya lo sé, pero no me conviene que ella lo sepa, así que no me haz dicho nada… tomaba vino ¿quieres una copa?

- ¡No! – dijo indignada – caminó hacia su habitación y al ver su calabozo sin cama suspiró y camino hacia el de Victoria.

- ¿Por qué te quieres dormir tan pronto? – le preguntó Alucard telepáticamente– aún falta mucho para que amanezca, además, estas sucia.

- Estoy muy cansada – bostezaba – estoy cansada y harta de esta noche... buenas noches.

- no te duermas aún – le ordenó apareciendo en el calabozo.

- amo, estoy muy cansada – remarcó.

- no te duermas, no tarda en llegar Sir Integra – aseguró al momento que se escuchaban los pasos.

- ¡perfecto! Ahora dormiré en el piso - salió de la habitación y cruzó el pasillo para entrar a la suya.

- puedes dormir conmigo, si quieres – dijo con obvio morbo, mientras una figura esbelta pasaba por el umbral de la puerta.

- Veo que han socializado muy bien en mi ausencia – dijo Integra a ambos, Alucard le miraba sonriente y Helena bostezaba.

- ¡Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing! Mi amo… - Se acercó a ella para besarle la mano - ¿porqué ha vuelto tan pronto?

- No puedo pasar tanto tiempo lejos de mi hogar – dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

- ¿y los herederos? – preguntó ansioso.

- Ellos están en el cuarto que era de mi padre, no puedes irlos a ver sirviente – dejando en claro la posición que el vampiro debía tomar para con los bebés – dame un informe rápido de lo que ha pasado y lleva a esa vampira a darse un baño y a dormir – Helena se estaba quedando dormida recargada en la pared. Alucard sonrió.

- Si mi ama, le veré en la oficina – dijo, sin más la jefa subió a la habitación de los tiernos para ver como estaban. – Helena, a bañarte…

- si amo… - caminó forzadamente hacia el baño, no tardó mucho aseándose, salió y se vistió se sentó en el piso y se recargó en la pared, para después quedarse dormida.

En la oficina de Sir Integra Alucard daba el informe, de todos los movimientos que se habían hecho en mansión, olvidando las bromas que se habían hecho, pues en varias él quedaba en vergüenza.

- Lo más importante es el aviso de Millenium, estoy seguro que tratarán de atacar Hellsing – aseguró mirando a despreciable marido de Integra – no es conveniente que esté aquí con los gemelos Hellsing. Por otro lado, la causante de mi esclavitud es la mensajera "María", así se hace llamar, pero Helena y yo hemos decidido mantener en secreto mi conocimiento acerca de quien es ella y espero contar con su apoyo, será un pieza útil…

- "Maria", así se hace llamar la causante de tu esclavitud… te refieres a Mina Harker ¿no es así? – tomando un puro y encendiéndolo.

- Así es, mi amo – aseguró quitándole el puro y apagándolo. – no debería dejar que su mujer fume mientras alimenta a sus hijos, señor Hellsing – le entregó el puro apagado a Lord Andre – bien, eso es todo, me retiro, pronto amanecerá, le recomiendo descansar señora, pronto van a despertar los gemelos. – desapareció de la oficina.

Pasó a ver que había pasado con Helena, a primera vista no se veía donde estaba, hasta que miró a una de las esquinas y la vio dormida. La cargó y la recostó en su cama, la arropó y después el se fue a dormir a su ataúd, ya tenia pensado que iba hacer mañana a primeras horas de la noche.

* * *

**Bueno, ya está declarado ¡Mina ha vuelto! y estén seguros que les va hacer la vida de cuadritos a la organización Hellsing... ojo ¿eh? acepto comentarios porque les confieso que a veces se duerme el Hámster... jejejejeje **


End file.
